La Revolucion de las Sombras
by DiscordShadow
Summary: Discord ha despertado de nuevo, y esta dispuesto a destruir Equestria. Con las Mane 6 corrompidas y Celestia capturada, dependerá de Luna, Twilight y de un par de nuevos amigos el poder detener a Discord y salvar Equestria antes de que sea tarde...
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

_Hace tiempo, en la lejana tierra de Equestria, el mundo se encontraba en paz. Bajo el reinado de las hermanas Solares, la población pony había vivido ante una gran época de paz con los reinos d grifos, dragones y perros. Pero de pronto, casi de la nada, una nueva especie surgió con el propósito de conquistar Equestria.  
>Se hacían llamar "dragónecuos", cruzas de equestrianos con dragones. Aunque en un principio se les consideraba salvajes, pronto se descubrió que ellos habían sido desterrados de las tierras de los Dragones al ser considerados "impuros".<br>Los dragónecuos eran una raza bélica, vivían solo de las tierras que conquistaban. La princesa Celestia no podía permitir que ellos perturbaran la paz, pero se encontraba en un dilema: El príncipe de los dragonecuos estaba enamorado de ella, y solía mandar regalos y reliquias con el fin de que lo aceptara y que sus reinos se unieran. Pero ella estaba indispuesta.  
>A pesar de que los dragonecuos habían sido despreciados por sus parientes dragones, los equestrianos estaban dispuestos a aceptarlos si dejaban la guerra. Pero cuando el príncipe de estos intentó declararle matrimonio a Celestia, esta lo rechazó y lo llamó monstruo por atreverse a causar tanta muerte y destrucción por su amor, ella no quería casarse con alguien que mataba por amor.<br>Esto desencadenó la furia del príncipe, que en venganza empezó a destruir más y más de Equestria, y conforme más destruía, su mente se iba corrompiendo más, pero su fuerza aumentaba. Su delirio de poder aumento, y esto lo llevó a atacar a Manticoras, Hidras, Grifos, y demás especies, siempre inculpando a los equestrianos por tales ataques. Y por cada especie que atacaba, él adquiría partes de ellos, hasta el punto de dejar de ser un dragonecuo y convertirse en una verdadera quimera del caos, para después hacerse llamar Discord.  
>Con todo el poder que poseía, Discord derrotó a los antiguos reyes de Equestria y desterró a las hermanas Celestia y Luna, para declararse nuevo rey de Equestria, en un nuevo reinado donde todos los ponys eran manipulados a su voluntad, incluso llevados a enfrentarse a sí mismos. Pero ellas no se dieron por vencidas. Formando una nueva resistencia, las Princesas Solares utilizaron el poder de los Elementos de la Harmonía, los objetos más poderosos de toda Equestria, y con ello intentaron ponerle fin a su reinado. Por desgracia, el mismo poder de los elementos le concedió a Discord la habilidad d corromper a quien sea, y lo demostró corrompiendo el corazón de la princesa Luna. Pero eso no impidió que Celestia lograra usar los elementos para aprisionarlo en piedra, para después acabar con la amenaza que el restod e los dragónecuos representaban, a pesar de que esto llevara a su extinción.<br>Con el tiempo, Luna se fue corrompiendo más y más, volviéndose más amarga y envidiosa de su hermana. Pronto, esto la llevó a convertirse en una nueva entidad de la maldad: Nightmare Moon.  
>Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Celestia tuvo que desterrar a su propia hermana, encerrándola dentro de la luna por 1000 años. En el momento en el que fue exiliada, los Elementos de la Harmonía se volvieron piedra y perdieron su poder. La princesa ocultó los elementos petrificados dentro de las ruinas del antiguo castillo de Discord, esperando que llegando el momento, nuevas portadoras pudieran detener a Luna en cuanto regresara. Ella protegió el último elemento, Magia, solo para aquella que dirigiera a las nuevas portadoras, pues estaba segura de que ella sería la chispa que nunca se apagaría, el destello en la oscuridad que volvería a traer paz a su corazón y al de su hermana...Y la esperanza que quedaría en cuanto Discord regresara…<em>

La lluvia caia sobre la pony morada, y de su rostro brotaban pequeñas lágrimas que lentamente se confundían con el resto de las gotas de lluvia. Era curioso que lloviera agua en medio del ambiente de caos que ahora reinaba en Equestria.  
>En su mente, recordaba las palabras de sus amigas mientras cada una se marchaba, siguiendo a Discord…<p>

"_La honestidad tal vez sea una señal de confianza…"_ – dijo su amiga Applejack, antes honesta y confiable, ahora todo lo contrario. – _"Pero las mentiras son más fáciles de aceptar. La verdad es dura…"_

"_La generosidad tal vez sea un regalo…"_ – decía Rarity mientras tomaba la norme roca que decía era su "joya". – _"Pero solo lo es para los demás. ¡A partir de ahora, todo será mío!"_

"_La risa puede ser divertida…"_ – decía Pinkie Pie, mientras se marchaba con un rostro totalmente enfurecido. – _"¡Hasta que se ríen de ti! Pero ya no, Twilight. A partir de ahora nadie se reirá de mi…"_

Incluso Fluttershy, la más dulce e incorruptible de las seis, ahora era distinta.

"_La amabilidad agradara a la gente…pero es la crueldad lo que te hace mejor."_ – La pegaso amarilla se marchó siguiendo a Discord, no sin antes abofetear a su "amiga" solo por gozo. – _"Estúpida chica…"_

Lo peor fue que ni siquiera fue capaz de saber que llevó a Rainbow Dash a abandonarlas, a hacerles perder el "juego" de Discord. Solo la vio huir, sin saber por qué y para qué.

Ella lloraba inconsolablemente, mientras las palabras de Discord aún resonaban dentro de su mente:

"_¿Magia de la Amistad? ¿Pero donde están tus amigos? …estas sola, Twilight…"_

De pronto, sintió en su hombro la pezuña de un joven pegaso rojo, quien la vio con afecto.

No hagas caso a sus palabras, Twilight. – dijo el pegaso. - No estás sola.

Del mismo modo, otro unicorno, este de color plateado y vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero, se acercó a Twilight, tratando de animarla.

Isaac tiene razón. Nos tienes todavía a nosotros, y además Luna no permitirá que te pase nada malo.

Twilight, escucha. – La princesa Luna se acerco a la unicornio morada - Discord lo único que quiere es corromperte. ¿Vas a darte por vencida? ¿Vas a permitir que domine tus pensamientos, que te haga traicionar lo que amas?

Yo…yo… - Twilight no encontraba las fuerzas para responder, pero al final lo hizo. – Yo no pienso abandonar Equestria…ni a Celestia…ni a mis amigos…

Twilight se volvió a poner de pie, y volteó a ver a sus nuevos amigos, y vio en ellos la posibilidad de salvar Equestria, una oportunidad de arreglar lo que había causado con su fracaso.

Gracias, amigos. Creo que es hora de regresar al palacio. No podemos quedarnos aquí en la lluvia.

Cierto. – respondió Isaac. – Necesitamos saber que hacer ahora. Debemos encontrar a Discord, a tus amigas… Y todo eso n muy poco tiempo.

Los cuatro regresaron al palacio de Canterlot, que ahora se encontraba dañado por el ataque que causo Discord al secuestrar a la Princesa Celestia, hermana de Luna. Ahora debían encontrar el modo de arreglar la situación de Equestria. El destino del mundo estaba en sus pezuñas, y con Discord suelto corrompiendo a todo mundo…  
>Eran pocas las esperanzas de los jóvenes, pero no se iban a dejar aplastar por ello. Estaban decididos a detener a Discord y salvar Equestria, sin importar el costo…<p>

**Blaze Dawn y Solid-Snivy**

**Presentan:**

**My Little Pony:**

**La Revolución de Las Sombras.**


	2. Los Momentos de Calma, Parte 1

Hola todo mundo. Aqui Solid-Snivy con un nuevo capítulo de My Little Pony: Revolución de las Sombras. Algo que debo aclarar y que no dije en el Prólogo es que esta historia en si es un "re-telling" o una versión propia de "El Retorno de la Harmonía." ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Digamos que la historia será un poco distinta, para empezar por la incursión de dos nuevos personajes (Isaac Starlight y Stormy Brave), además de la aparición de la Princesa Luna como protagonista**. **Si eso no es suficiente, veremos MUCHO más de los Elementos de la Discordia: Fluttercruel, Liarjack, Greedity, Angry Pie y Traitor Dash. Y si quieren saber que más hay de nuevo, lean cada capítulo que procuraré subir cada semana.

**Disfruten el episodio de hoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Los Momentos de Calma, parte 1.<strong>

_Algunas horas antes…_

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ponyville, sin ninguna novedad desde la Gala. Con el sol brillan, todo pony se divertía en el agradable clima. Entre la multitud de ponys reunidos alrededor de los comercios y establecimientos, se encontraba una joven unicornio de color morado. Era Twilight, que había salido a comprar algunas cosas para practicar algunos hechizos nuevos. Tras comprar lo necesario, ella se dirigía a su hogar en la biblioteca de Ponyville, ubicada en un enorme árbol. En su camino, se topó con cierto pegaso de color rojo, cuya Cutie Mark era similar a la suya en un color azul oscuro, que al parecer estaba comprando algo también. Ella se acercó a este y lo saludó.

- ¡Qué tal, Isaac! – dijo Twilight - ¿Qué estas comprando?

- ¡Oh, Twilight! Que sorpresa encontrarte. – respondió sorprendido el pegaso – Solo estaba comprando algo para comer.

En efecto, el pegaso sacó de una bolsa que llevaba a su lado una rosquilla que devoró casi al instante. Twilight se rió un poco al verlo comer tan rápido.

- Oye, tranquilo. No creo que la rosquilla vuele.

- Perdona, es que en verdad tenía hambre – dijo este, un tanto apenado.

- ¡Se nota!

Los dos rieron un poco, y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la casa de Twilight mientras conversaban.

- ...Entonces la Gala no resulto ser lo que esperábamos, más que nada porque todo era un tanto aburrido para las demás.

- No me sorprendería. Muchos de los ponys que van son muy aburridos, por algo preferí no ir.

- ¿Y tú que estabas haciendo por lo mientras, Isaac? – le preguntó Twilight, mientras él solo rió.

- Nada fuera de lo común: Jugar un videojuego después de fastidiar un poco a Stormy respecto a que no pudo ir a la Gala.

- Tiene suerte, no recuerdo haber visto a Luna por ningún lado. De hecho, no la veo desde…

- Si, desde el día que nos conocimos…

Los dos entonces recordaron aquel día que los llevó a conocerse: El Día que Nightmare Moon escapó…

_Esa noche, aún no recordaba por qué, Isaac se había internado dentro del Bosque Libre persiguiendo a ciertos pegasos de color negro. Estos estaban dándole una paliza al pobre pegaso color rojo, pero este no dejaba de luchar, e incluso insinuaba que en realidad les estaba dando ventaja.  
>- Tienen suerte que les este dejando ganar. – decía con toda seguridad, a pesar de estar algo golpeado.<br>Por suerte Isaac también era muy bueno defendiéndose, ya que a pesar de ser varios, él lograba golpearlos una que otra vez. Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, al final fue derribado al suelo, mientras el líder del grupo se acercó al pegaso rojo con toda la intensión de pisotearle la cabeza. Pero para su sorpresa…  
>Un curioso resplandor proveniente de entre los árboles ahuyentó al extraño grupo de pegasos, dejando solo a Isaac, que incrédulo observó el resplandor, y notó que parecía una especie de arcoíris. Movido por la curiosidad, se volvió a poner de pie, y algo agotado se dirigió al lugar de donde provino aquella luz.<br>Finalmente, el joven dio con un misterioso lugar que creyó no ver nunca: El Viejo Castillo Real de las Hermanas Ponys, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Curiosamente, notó que por fin estaba amaneciendo, cosa rara, pues se suponía que debió haber amanecido desde hacía varias horas. Aun así, él decidió atravesar el extenso barranco que separaba al bosque del castillo, y entró a este.  
>Isaac notó que la puerta estaba abierta, como si alguien hubiera entrado recientemente. Pero en cuanto entró, no se fijó en la pony que recién estaba saliendo a la par de él, por lo que los dos chocaron.<em>

_- ¡Auch! Ten más cuidado por donde… – Isaac se dio cuenta de que enfrente de él se encontraba una bella unicornio de color morado, también algo adolorida del golpe.- Oh, lo siento. No me fije donde iba._

_- Perdóname a mí también.- respondió ella, más entonces recordó algo - Pero…¿Tú que haces aquí?_

_- Lo mismo debería preguntarte. ¿De casualidad estabas siguiendo un extraño resplandor, similar a un arcoíris o algo parecido?_

_- Pues… - ella se apenó un poco, como si le diera algo de vergüenza admitir que estaba haciendo ahí._

_En ese momento, más ponys llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos. Una de ellas, de color rosa y con cabello sumamente esponjado, se acercó a ellos, prácticamente dando brincos._

_- ¡Oh, Oh! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Eres amigo de Twilight? ¿Twi, es algún conocido tuyo? – la jovencilla rosada no dejaba de preguntar y brincotear._

_- Eh… - Isaac miró confundido a la curiosa pony - ¿Y tú eres…?_

_- Me llamo Pinkie Pie. Seguro ya conoces a Twilight._

_- Espera un momento, ¿Twilight? ¿Cómo…TwilightSparkle? – el pegaso estaba confundido. Ya había oído ese nombre antes._

_- Esa misma. ¿Cómo sabías de mí?_

_- Pues…digamos que muchos en Canterlot me compararon contigo. Dicen que solías devorar muchos libros._

_- ¿En verdad habías oído de Twilight? – preguntó una pgaso de color azl y de cabello del color del arcoíris - ¿Y no habías oído de mí?_

_Isaac miro de reojo a la otra pegaso y la reconoció de inmediato._

_- Espera, tú debes de ser RainbowDash… - dijo en un tono un tanto no muy amistoso._

_- Si, esa misma. Seguro quiere ser como yo._

_- Todo lo contrario… - Isaac tenía las alas llenas de envidia – Creeme que eres demasiado presumida, no veo porque los Wonderbolts no te han aceptado._

_- ¡OIGAN! No empiecen a pelear ahora._

_- Perdona, Twi. Es solo que… - el pegaso rojo se ruborizó un poco en vergüenza. – ¿Y que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara?_

_- Pues, ¿recuerdas el resplandor que mencionaste, Isaac?_

_- Si. ¿Qué hay con él?_

_- Pues resulta que…_

- Créeme que cuando dijiste que tú y tus amigas habían encontrado los Elementos de la Harmonía y que habían vencido a Nightmare Moon, casi me desmayo. – Isaac platicaba con Twilight, recordando aquel día. –Simplemente no lo podía creer.

- Sin duda eres un chico con mucha suerte, Isaac. – respondió Twilight. – No cualquiera conoce a las portadoras de los Elementos solo por casualidad.

- Y pensar que tu también casi te desmayas en cuanto te enteraste de todos los libros que leí.

- Oye, creí que era la única ratón de biblioteca en todo Canterlot. ¿Cómo iba a sospechar de alguien más así?

Los dos finalmente llegaron al enorme árbol hueco donde se ubicaba la biblioteca de Ponyville, también hogar de Twilight. Los dos entraron solo para encontrar al joven asistente y "hermano" de Twilight, Spike el Dragón, quien estaba apilando algunos libros.

- Twilight, al fin llegas. – dijo el dragón al verlos entrar.

- Hola Spike. – saludó Isaac al joven dragón - Veo que sigues haciendo los deberes de Twi, ¿no es así?

- Si lo ves de esa forma… - bromeó Spike, dirigiéndole la mirada a Twilight, como acusándola de ponerlo a hacer lo que ella debería hacer, lo que provocó la risa de Isaac.

- ¡Spike! No le hagas caso, Isaac.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dice la verdad? – el pegaso siguió riéndose.

- ¡Claro que no! Solo esta haciendo lo que debe hacer, no lo obligo a hacer cosas que el no quiere.

- Eso dice ella.

Isaac se volvió a echar a reir, y a pesar de que no le gusto mucho el comentario, Twilight fue capaz de sonreír al menos. Al menos el comentario fue cómico.

- Oye Twilight, yo me tengo que ir ya. – dijo Isaac tras recordar que debía hacer algo. - ¿Te parece si nos vemos después?

- Claro. Solo espero sea pronto, amigo.

- Ojala, nos vemos amiga.

Isaac salió de la biblioteca y se dispuso a volar rumbo a Cloudsdale, su hogar. Para él, era un día como cualquier otro en Equestria, hasta que…

- Esa nube se ve curiosa, parece… ¿Algodón de azúcar?

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, un unicornio de color blanco y vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero se encontraba escurriéndose entre los pasillos del enorme Palacio, intentando no ser descubierto. Logrando colarse hasta los jardines, el joven logró evadir a los guardias que vigilaban la zona, todo con el propósito de poder escalar hasta el tejado del Palacio, desde donde podía observar prácticamente cualquier rincón gracias a las múltiples ventanas.  
>Desde ahí, él pudo distinguir a cierta alicornio de la cual estaba enamorado. De color azul oscuro como la noche, y con una Cutie Mark que representaba la luna, era demasiado hermosa para los ojos de este unicornio. Se había enamorado de ella desde aquella tarde que la vio llegar al Palacio, y para él no había nadie mas bella que ella.<br>La observaba siendo peinada por algunas sirvientas, y envidiaba la manera en que ella sonreía. Tan dulce y encantadora, pensaba. Entonces se puso a recordar el día que la vio por primera vez…

_Él observaba el cielo estrella, esperando ver el momento en el que se alzara la luna, su momento favorito. Pero en ese momento, en vez de que esta se levantara como siempre, una joven alicornio apareció en los cielos, utilizando su magia para alzar la luna. El joven observó la hermosura de la escena, al ver como la luz lunar bañaba a la joven, haciéndola lucir incluso más bella. Y en cuanto la luna estuvo hasta arriba en el cielo, la silueta de la joven se volvió una con ella, formando una imagen que él jamás olvidaría, una belleza que rayaba en la perfección…_

- ¡DETENTE AHÍ, INTRUSO!

El unicornio se quedó congelado del miedo. Reconocía las voces de los guardias del palacio.

- Eh…¿Qué tal guardias? – dijo algo temeroso - ¿Todo bien por ahí?

- Así que eres tú de nuevo, Stormy – respondió uno de los guardias.

- Pues…que les puedo decir, jeje.

- Baja en este momento, a menos que quieras que subamos por ti, y ya sabes de que modo.

- Ugh…no me recuerdes… - respondió Stormy, un tanto molesto.

De un salto, Stormy bajó de nueva cuenta al suelo, disminuyendo la caída con su magia.

- Stormy Brave, esta es la…

- Vigésima Tercer vez que me atrapan, ya se. – interrumpió Stormy, algo molesto –No he perdido la cuenta.

- Pues en ese caso deberías saber que no debes entrar al palacio sin permiso.

- Lo siento por ustedes, porque soy de esos ponys que les cuesta un poquito más aprender. Aunque deberían de mejorar su seguridad si ya me he colado tantas veces. – dijo en tono burlesco - ¿O simplemente no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

- Ya que no nos dejas de otra…

Un par de guardias rodeó al pobre Stormy, y lo esposaron. El pobre unicornio no sabía ni que pasaba.

- Eh, creo que hay un error. No me van a mandar a la cárcel, ¿O si?

- Descuida, solo queremos asegurarnos de que no intentes escaparte y permanecer en el castillo.

El joven unicornio refunfuño un poco, pero no tuvo de otra más que dejar que los demás se lo llevaran de vuelta a la entrada del palacio. Más nadie se percató que, muy cerca de ahí, una de las estatuas se había quebrado: La estatua de Discord…

Mientras tanto, dentro del palacio, la joven princesa Luna se encontraba siendo atendida por sus pajes reales. Para ella, todo era más tranquilo desde que los Elementos de la Harmonía la habían devuelto a la normalidad. Pero en esos momentos, había algo que la incomodaba por completo, un recuerdo que simplemente no podía traer de vuelta, pero que sabía era importante. Mientras peinaban su cabello, ella miró hacia la ventana, pensativa, intentando recordar que era eso que la incomodaba. Justo cuando creía que solo era su mente, escuchó una risa familiar en su mente, una siniestra y maligna risa…

- Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Eh…si, no es nada. – trato de disimular – ¿Acaso notaste algo raro en mi?

- Solo que usted se puso algo nerviosa, eso es todo.

- Descuida. No fue nada de que…

Pero entonces escuchó cierta voz conocida dentro de su mente, una voz que prefería olvidar o nunca haber escuchado…

_- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, Luna?_

- Discord… - murmuró ella, pero fue escuchada por uno de sus pajes.

- ¿Quién, su alteza?

Ella permaneció en silencio unos momentos, no sabía que hacer. Finalmente hablo y dijo:

- Necesito estar sola, por favor. Retírense

- Como ordene, su majestad.

Acto seguido, todos los pajes abandonaron a la princesa, que esperaba hasta quedarse finalmente sola.  
>En cuanto ella se encontró sola, Luna empezó a tomar algunas cosas que seguramente necesitaría, y las guardó en una pequeña bolsa. Después, se cubrió con una capa para que nadie viera su rostro, para luego abrir una de las ventanas del palacio y huir de ahí. Ella voló por arriba del palacio, y notó que en el jardín real había pequeños escombros, pertenecientes seguramente a la estatua de Discord, ella pensó.<br>Sin pensarlo, ella se disponía a abandonar el palacio, esperando que Discord no la encontrara. Para su desfortunio, pronto notó que sus alas empezaban a sentirse más pesadas, y se vio lentamente llevada hacia el centro del enorme laberinto que decoraba los jardines. En el momento en el que ella ya no podía mover sus alas, tuvo que aterrizar en medio del extenso laberinto.

- Maldición, pero como… - Luna se preguntaba por qué no podía mover sus alas, cuando de repente, un par de cadenas brotaron del suelo y la sujetaron a este.

Una vez inmovilizada, una misteriosa y enorme figura sombría se levantó del suelo, mientras escuchaba cierta risa familiar, que parecía burlarse de ella. Pronto, la silueta se convirtió en una especie de dragón con una cabeza similar a la de un equestriano, y con rasgos de otras especies, como las garras de un grifo, o los cuernos de una cabra.

- ¡Ay, Luna! De verdad que me haces reír – dijo el misterioso ser. – Siempre tan ingenua.

- Discord, debí suponer que eras tú.

- Vamos, los dos sabíamos que esto era inevitable. – se burló este - Desde que fuiste desterrada a, curiosamente, la luna, era obvio que los Elementos dejaron de pertenecerte a ti y a tu hermana.

- Pero pareces haber olvidado algo. Eso significa que nuevos portadores han surgido, y estoy segura de que ellos te detendrán.

- ¿Portadores? ¡Ah, hablas de Twilight y sus amigas! Descuida, me tome la molestia de conocerlas un poquito más.

- ¿Conocerlas? Pero…

- Tengo mis métodos, princesita, y no es necesario que los sepás. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hacerle una visita a tu hermana. Sería muy amable de tu parte que te quedes "encadenada" aquí.

En ese momento, las cadenas que ataban a Luna la empujaron hacia el suelo, derribándola, mientras Discord desaparecía en un resplandor de luz, no sin antes dejar salir una risa maligna.  
>Luna se vio entonces en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, intentando liberarse, inútilmente. Sabía que Discord era una amenaza, pero ¿Por qué la había encadenado, justo en medio del laberinto? Algo tramaba, y no le gustaba para nada a la joven princesa. Solo esperaba que su hermana notara su ausencia…<p>

Mientras tanto, las cosas no transcurrían del todo bien en Ponyville. La gran mayoría de las nubes se había convertido en algodón de azúcar, y no dejaba de llover leche de chocolate. Isaac se encontraba en peores aprietos, pues recién se había enterado de que de igual forma estaba lloviendo refresco a cántaros en Cloudsdale, así que había volado a su ciudad natal para tratar de controlar la situación. Para su sorpresa, al llegar la ciudad estaba completamente inundada de soda, y muchos pegasos trataban de despejar las nubes de algodón de azúcar, pero estas se movían tan rápido que era imposible atraparlas, más eso no impidió que el joven pegaso rojo tratara de alcanzarlas. Sin embargo, cada que intentaba agarrar una, o al menos detenerla, esta se movía a gran velocidad.

_- Maldición. Esto ya es demasiado como para ser un simple hechizo fuera de control. – _pensó - _Supongo que no me queda de otra más que destruir esas nubes._

En ese momento, empezó a volar cada vez más rápido, hasta el grado de que su cuerpo se convirtió en una bola de fuego. Una vez en ese estado, empezó a golpear las nubes de algodón, las cuales se quemaban casi al instante. Pronto, Cloudsdale se encontró completamente despejado, y todos sus habitantes empezaron las labores de limpieza y quitaron los restos de refresco que había por doquier.  
>Isaac se detuvo entonces, para después aterrizar en uno de los pocos sitios donde no había charcos de soda. En eso, cierta pegaso de color naranja se acercó a él.<p>

- Isaac Starlight, que bueno que llegaste. – dijo esta.

- Spitfire. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquií?

- Lo mismo que tú. Esas nubes sí que eran molestas, pero parece que no hay nada que el fuego no controle, ¿cierto?

- Ya saben lo que dicen: Si tienes dudas, usa el fuego.

- Jejeje, cierto. – Spitfire sabía que Isaac solía decir eso - Lo que me sorprende es que Rainbow Dash no haya venido a ayudar.

- No me sorprende, ella suele ayudar primero a la gente en Ponyville y a sus amigas.

- Al menos eso es algo bueno.

- Si, pero apuesto que el día que se le ocurra defender primero su hogar, se le va a necesitar en otro lado. – dijo Isaac, un tanto burlesco, un tanto molesto.

- Vamos, no seas tan cruel con ella. – comentó Spitfire – Después de todo a ella le debo el haberme salvado en la Competencia de Jóvenes Voladores, además de todo el espectáculo en la Gala.

- Al menos algo bueno debió de haber hecho, pues con ella solo he visto problema tras problema.

- Jijiji, no lo dudo.

- Aunque…creo que ya se esta haciendo algo tarde. Mejor voy a revisar si Twilight o alguien en Ponyville me necesita.

- De acuerdo Isaac, buena suerte.

Tras despedirse, el joven pegaso volvió a levantar vuelo y se dirigió rumbo a Ponyville, esperando que todo hubiera vuelto a la calma al igual que en Cloudsdale. Tenía toda la confianza de que Twilight lo tenía todo bajo control…que mal que no fuera así.

- ¿¡Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al ver Ponyville cubierto de lluvia de chocolate, varios conejos con largas patas corriendo por doquier, además de pasteles voladores.

Todo le parecía demasiado demente a Isaac, que empezó a buscar como frenético a su amiga Twilight Sparkle, sin encontrarla. Volaba de un lado al otro, esperando encontrarla, pero no. Ocasionalmente solía ver lo que parecía una pony de color violeta volando sin alas, pero con toda la confusión en ese momento, bien podía ser solo su imaginación.  
>Trató de encontrar a su amiga, pero no tuvo éxito. La buscaba en cualquier rincón: en la Boutique Carrusel, en Sweet Apple Acres, en el Centro del pueblo, pero no encontró señal alguna de ella. Solo quedaba un lugar donde buscar: la biblioteca.<br>Isaac voló lo más rápido posible al hogar de Twilight, esperando encontrarla. Entró de inmediato a la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrar a Twilight… pero tampoco estaba ahí. Sin embargo, Spike si se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Spike! Qué bueno que te encuentro – dijo el pegaso rojo muy aliviado. – Las cosas se están volviendo locas allá afuera.

- Lo sé - contestó el joven dragon, - Twilight intentó detenerlo, pero apenas y consiguió parar parte del caos en Sweet Apple Acres.

- Eso lo noté. – contestó Isaac mientras se dirigía a buscar algunos libros a los estantes - La fui a buscar ahí pero no la encontré.

- Asi que, ¿Buscas a Twilight?

- Exacto. Necesito saber que esta pasado y como detenerlo.

- Pues tendrás que esperar, porque ella salió a algo importante (como casi siempre). – replicó un tanto molesto Spike.

- Asi que no está. – el pegaso suspiró un momento y continuó – En fin, supongo que tomaré algunos libros que quizá sirvan.

Entonces tomó un libro que llevaba por título "Reversión y Accidentes con Hechizos" y otro llamado "Magia para Novatos". Mientras guardaba los libros en la bolsa que llevaba consigo, notó dos libros que llamaron la atención: "Elementos de la Discordia" y "La Esencia de Discord".

_- Uhm…me pregunto si… - _Isaac pensó un momento si esos libros contendrían algunas respuestas, y finalmente los guardó también.

- Bueno Spike, espero volver en cuanto esto haya terminado.

- Isaac, estás seguro que…

Spike no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el pegaso ya había dejado la biblioteca.  
>Pero en cuanto salió, Isaac se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que veían sus ojos: Ponyville estaba casi literalmente de cabeza. El piso se había vuelto de colores rosa y azul, con un diseño como el de un tablero de ajedrez, el terreno era completamente irregular, algunos de los edificios flotaban en el aire con algunos incluso bocaabajo… Todo era un completo caos.<p>

- Esto…esto no puede ser real – Isaac se decía a si mismo, completamente aterrado.

- Isaac, ¿Qué es lo que…? – Spike salió para encontrar al pegaso contemplando el caótico ambiente de Ponyville y notarlo también. – Oh…ya veo que pasa.

- Spike, esto es malo, realmente malo. Si esto está ocurriendo en Ponyville, imagínate en el resto de Equestria.

- ¡Gah! No quiero ni imaginarlo.

- Lo siento, Spike. Por lo visto aquí ya no es seguro. Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que todo empeore.

- ¿Empeore? ¿Crees que esto pueda empeorar? – el joven dragon lucía muy asustado.

- Nunca se sabe, Spike. Nunca se sabe

Isaac volvió a entrar a la biblioteca junto con Spike, esta vez con incluso más prisa todavía. Isaac encontró una bolsa que pensó podría serle útil, y ahí empezó a meter todo lo que necesitaba: Comida, algunas herramientas, una libreta, algunos pergaminos…

- ¡Isaac, detente! ¿Qué crees que haces? – Spike estaba algo nervioso por la prisa de su amigo.

- Spike, empaca tus cosas. – el pegaso seguía apresurado - Al menos lo indispensable. Nos vamos de aquí.

- ¡¿I…Irnos?

- Si, y no preguntes a dónde, que aún no se. Pero definitivamente no podemos quedarnos aquí. Es muy peligroso.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué empacas las cosas de Twilight? – dijo SPike mientras empezaba a tomar algunas de sus cosas.

- Porque dijiste que está ocupada, y seguramente correría mucho riesgo si se queda. Así cuando ella llegue, ya está todo listo para podernos largar de aquí.

- Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo le vas a explicar que debemos irnos por qué Ponyville ya no es seguro?

- Aún no lo sé. Supongo que se dará cuenta con solo ver el lugar.

- Si, ¿Y qué piensas hacer en lo que ella regresa de Canterlot?

- Estoy en eso. Supongo que… - en ese momento Isaac se percató de lo que dijo Spike. – Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste que Twi está en Canterlot?

- Si, ¿no te lo había dicho? Fue a ver a la Princesa Celestia por no sé qué razón.

Isaac se quedó pensativo un momento, y después se dirigió al dragón.

- Creo que ya se a donde debemos ir ahora.

_Continuará…_


	3. Los Momentos de Calma, Parte 2

Solid-Snivy: Hola a todo pony en Fanfiction! Aqui Solid-Snivy...  
>Twilight Sparkle: Y Twilight Sparkle, su adorable asistente.<br>Solid-Snivy: Gracias por sus comentarios…los dos únicos que han leído el fic. Al menos sirven de algo nwnU  
>Twilight Sparkle: No hay alguna novedad que quieras comentar?<br>Solid-Snivy: No se tal vez que pueden encontrar más pronto los capítulos en Foros DZ?  
>Twilight Sparkle: También olvidaste comentar que este episodio está dedicado a nuestro colaborador del fic, Blaze The Devil. Que por cierto dejo restos de fic por todo el lugar (Si no son de DZ, no saben de que hablamos.<br>Solid-Snivy: Jeje, cierto. En este capítulo se concluyen las presentaciones y se inicia lo que será la trama en sí. Ojala y lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Los Momentos de Calma, parte 2<strong>

Mientras en Ponyville las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, en Canterlot todo parecía todavía tranquilo. Nadie sospechaba lo que ocurría en otras partes de Equestria, y menos cierto unicornio de color blanco que era escoltado a la salida del Palacio Real.  
>Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron de un de repente, cuando en medio de su camino, una extraña sombra se arrastró por el suelo pasando justo debajo de Stormy y los dos guardias que lo rodeaban, lanzando a los tres al aire. Pero mientras los guardias azotaron contra el suelo y quedaron inconscientes, el joven unicornio fue capaz de aterrizar sin problemas, mientras notaba a los guardias noqueados en el suelo. Rápidamente, tomó las llaves de uno de ellos y se desespozó para después huir, no sin antes burlarse de sus captores.<br>- Vaya, vaya. ¡Parece que los sorprendieron con la "guardia" baja!  
>En medio de algunas carcajadas, Stormy empezó a correr de vuelta al interior del palacio, dispuesto a llegar hasta la habitación de Luna. Solo pensaba en ella, ni siquiera le importó saber que fue lo que lo ayudó a escapar.<br>- _Vaya suerte que tengo. ¿Quién diría que una cosa extraña me ayudaría a escapar? _– pensaba sin ni siquiera meditar que fue eso que lo auxilió – _Pero bueno, ahora a lo que vine. ¡Por fin podré conocer a Luna!_  
>Pero en ese momento, escuchó algunos pasos, seguramente de guardias, que se dirigían hacia donde é se encontraba. Rápidamente cambió su camino y se ocultó detrás de una enorme columna, por lo que no fue visto.<br>- ¡Lo olvidaba! Todavía hay guardias por aquí – Stormy estaba de nuevo preocupado. – No creo que sea seguro pasar por aquí, a menos que…  
>En ese momento, Stormy empezó a concentrarse. Su cuerno empezó a brillar, y un extraño resplandor apareció en su rostro, justo arriba de su boca. En pocos segundos, un curioso bigote apareció sobre su rostro.<br>- Ahora si… ¡LLEGÓ EL BIGOTEEE!  
>Portando su enorme bigote como disfraz, Stormy avanzó sin cuidado a través de los pasillos del palacio. Puede que su disfraz hubiera sido el peor y más simple de todos, pero como nadie en el palacio sabía de él más que los guardias (y por fortuna no había guardias presentes en su camino), éste funcionó de maravilla.<br>Justo andaba rumbo al cuarto de Luna, cuando de repente cierta pony lo saludo.  
>- ¿Stormy, qué estas haciendo?<br>- Ah, hola Twi. – En ese momento Stormy se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta y notó a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas reunidas. – Eh… ¿Twilight, qué haces aquí?  
>- Eso debería preguntarte a ti. – dijo Twilight un tanto risueña - ¿Y por qué usas ese bigote?<br>- ¿Cuál bigote? No estoy usando ningún bigote, jeje. Ni que pensará disfrazarme y pasar desapercibido.  
>Rainbow Dash se llevó una pezuña a la cara, claramente enojada.<br>- ¿A quién tratas de engañar, Stormy? Un simple bigote no engaña a nadie.  
>- Oye Twi, ¿Quién es ese pony con bigote? – preguntó Pinkie Pie algo confundida, lo cual hizo enojar un poco más a la pegaso.<br>- ¡Y tenía que hablar!  
>- Escucha Twi, por favor no le digas a nadie. Solo quería ver si se encontraba Luna, eso es todo.<br>- Pero Stormy, Isaac ya te lo dijo muchas veces. La Princesa Luna ni siquiera sabe que existes.  
>- Twilight, tenemos prisa. – Rarity apresuró a su amiga, mientras ella empezaba a irse.<br>- Esta bien, no le diré a nadie sobre esto. – Se apresuró a contestar Twilight - Solo…procura no meterte en problemas. Debo irme ahora, que tengo prisa.  
>- ¡Gracias Twilight! Mándale mis saludos a Isaac. – dijo Stormy antes de marcharse rumbo a los aposentos de Luna, mientras Twilight seguía su camino.<br>- Oye Twi, ¿Crees que tenga suerte esta vez? – preguntó Applejack a su amiga, en cuanto dejaron de ver al otro unicornio.  
>- Lo dudo. Siempre es lo mismo con él, seguro Luna lo rechazará.<br>- Se que esta vez si conoceré a Luna – se decía a sí mismo, muy convencido – Que piensen lo que piensen, cuando se enteren de que pude hablar con ella, ¡Ya veré sus caras!

Mientras tanto, tras haber creado una pequeña distracción al noquear a los dos guardias que vigilaban a Stormy, Discord logró colarse hasta lo más profundo del castillo literalmente como una sombra. Todos los demás guardias se habían distraído por el desastre que había dejado a su paso, por lo que tampoco nadie sospechaba de la desaparición de la Princesa Luna. En cuanto se encontró en el enorme pasillo que llevaba a la cámara conteniendo los Elementos de la Harmonía, Discord notó que la puerta estaba diseñada para abrirse con el poder de las Princesas, con un orificio para colocar sus cuernos.  
>- ¡Ay, Celestia! Tú y tus sistemas de seguridad "máximos". – el dracónecuo se burló mientras fácilmente lograba colarse dentro a través del pequeño orificio.<br>Una vez dentro, notó el cofre donde se encontraban los Elementos. El temible dracónecuo lo abrió, y confirmó que dentro se encontraban los cinco collares que representaban la Honestidad, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Lealtad y Risa, además de la Tiara que representaba la Magia.  
>- Así que aquí están. Pareciera que me estas facilitando todo, Celly.<br>En ese momento, Discord desapareció los elementos con un simple chasquido de sus dedos. En ese momento escuchó algunos pasos aproximándose hacia la cámara, y notó que Celestia, junto a Twilight y sus amigas, se dirigían hacia allá.  
>- ¡Vaya! Llegan justo a tiempo – Discord lucía bastante contento – Supongo que es hora de comenzar nuestro juego…<br>Justo mientras eso pasaba, Stormy Brave apenas había llegado a los aposentos de la Princesa Luna, aunque se encontraba algo nervioso.

- Muy bien…aquí estoy, a solo unos pasos del cuarto de Luna – se decía a si mismo, tratando de controlar sus nervios. – Supongo que ahora… debo entrar…  
>Stormy dio algunos pasos, pero retrocedió entonces.<br>- ¡¿Pero como diantres entró? – Volvía a decirse – No es muy apropiado entrar sin avisar al cuarto de una Princesa y Decirle "Hola, me gustas." ¿Y además, que otra cosa le digo?  
>En medio de sus dudas, escuchó a algunos guardias encaminándose hacia allá, por lo que incluso menos tiempo tenía. Stormy suspiró una última vez y dijo:<br>- Pues ya que.  
>De inmediato, el unicornio entró dentro de los aposentos de Luna, solo para descubrir que estaba completamente vacía. Solo notó la ventana abierta.<br>- Si, grandioso. Toda esa preocupación para nada. – se dijo un tanto enojado.  
>Pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Los guardias se acercaban con gran velocidad hacia el cuarto. Stormy buscó algún lugar para ocultarse, hasta que finalmente se metió debajo de la cama de la princesa.<br>Debajo, nadie podía notar al joven unicornio, pero él sí podía notar a los guardias que se encontraban inspeccionando el área.  
>- Creí oír algo por aquí – dijo uno de los guardias. – Sigan buscando.<br>- No puedo creer que Stormy Brave se haya infiltrado así en el castillo. – replicaba otro de los guardias - Noquear a dos guardias, eso ya es el colmo.  
>- <em>Genial. Ahora me acusan de dejar inconscientes a los guardias.<em> – a Stormy nunca le había gustado ser tachado de delincuente. - _Qué día el de hoy._  
>- Oigan, miren esto. – escuchó a un tercer guardia. – La ventana esta abierta, y no hay señales de la Princesa por ningún lado.<br>- Creo que es obvio lo que esta pasando: Stormy Brave secuestró a la princesa.  
>Stormy llevó una de sus pezuñas a su cara en señal de enojo. No solo se le acusaba de noquear a dos guardias, sino además de secuestrar a Luna.<br>- Será mejor encontrarlo antes de que escape del palacio. ¡No podemos permitir que huya con la Princesa Luna!  
>Pronto los guardias salieron del cuarto, y dejaron finalmente solo a Stormy, que estaba rabiando de furia.<br>- ¡Esto es simplemente grandioso! – decía enojado. – No solo me acusan de violencia contra guardias, ¡Sino también de secuestrar Princesas! ¡Ni que fuera una tortuga dragón gigante obsesionado con eso!  
>En su cólera, además se arrancó el bigote falso de su cara, aunque aún así le dolió bastante. Después volvió a ver la ventana abierta, y se dijo a si mismo:<br>- Parece que mi estancia aquí termino. Debo ocultarme lo más pronto posible.  
>En ese momento, Stormy saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en los jardines del palacio. De ahí siguió corriendo hasta lograr salir de estos, terminando en otra parte de los jardines: el Jardín de Esculturas. Tras andar un rato, tratando de confundirse con las estatuas, sin resultado para él, y notando que varios guardias también se encontraban explorando, se empezó a preocupar.<br>- _Esto se esta poniendo feo. Debo encontrar un lugar donde ocultar y pronto, ¿pero donde?_  
>Para su fortuna, no tardó en encontrar el enorme laberinto que decoraba la gran mitad del jardín. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el unicornio se internó dentro de este y empezó a tomar distintos caminos con el fin de que ningún guardia pudiera encontrarlo. En cuanto finalmente sintió que estaba lo suficientemente dentro como para no ser encontrado, finalmente se detuvo.<br>- Uf, creo que eso será suficiente para que no me encuentren. – se dijo muy satisfecho, antes de darse cuenta de algo importante. – Y ahora… ¿Cómo diablos salgo de aquí?  
>Sin darse cuenta, él mismo se había perdido dentro del laberinto, y no sabía ni a donde ir o como salir. Simplemente bastaba con ver su cara para saber que se sentía como idiota. Pero justo cuando todo parecía muy extraño para él, las cosas se pusieron peor.<br>De repente, y casi de la nada, más muros empezaron a surgir, mientras otros se hundían también. Era como si alguien estuviera modificando el laberinto.  
>- ¿¡PERO POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA, QUE ESTA PASANDO? – gritó casi a todo pulmón, aunque también escuchó otro grito proveniente de otro lado del laberinto, un grito que fácilmente reconoció – Espera un momento, ¿que no esa es Fluttershy?<br>- Si Fluttershy esta aquí, significa que Twilight y sus amigas también – pensó, - Y si ellas están aquí, ¡Podré escapar y aclarar las cosas!  
>En ese momento Stormy echó a andar a través del enorme laberinto tratando de encontrar a las demás y limpiar su nombre.<p>

Lo que ni Stormy ni Twilight ni nadie sospechaba es que Luna se encontraba en el centro del laberinto, atada con cadenas al suelo, y ahora todo era incluso peor, ya que Discord había alzado muros con tal de evitar que cualquiera llegara al centro del laberinto. Ella trataba de liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Las cadenas la tenían muy fuertemente atada al suelo.  
>Justo mientras ella luchaba por liberarse, Discord volvió a aparecer frente a ella, riéndose de su desgracia.<br>- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Luna, Luna, Luna! ¿Por qué eres tan divertida? – decía mientras no paraba de reír de ver a Luna tratar de liberarse.  
>- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – Luna en verdad estaba enfurecida con su captor. – En cuanto Twilight sepa lo que hiciste conmigo…<br>- ¡Que bueno que menciones a Twilight, porque de hecho ella esta aquí! – en ese momento, frente a Luna apareció la imagen de Twilight recorriendo el laberinto, seguido por las imágenes de Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie también recorriendo el laberinto, cada quién por un camino distinto.  
>- ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? – Luna parecía algo preocupada.<br>- Digamos que…la harmonía es muy aburrida y demasiado...imperfecta. Y pronto cada una de ellas descubrirá que el caos es mucho más divertido y maravilloso que lo que ustedes se atreven a llamar "harmonía".  
>Al oír eso, Luna se mostró aterrada. Sabía lo que significaba eso: Planeaba corromperlas una por una, para romper su enlace con sus elementos, al igual que hizo con ella tiempo atrás.<br>- No…No puedo permitir que hagas eso…¡Simplemente no!  
>- Ah, descuida, mi querida – Discord se acercó a Luna, incomodándola - Después de todo si ellas pierden mi juego, tú también apreciaras la belleza que conlleva el caos.<br>En ese momento las cadenas empezaron a tratar de jalar a Luna hacia dentro de la tierra, aunque después de unos momentos, estas finalmente dejaron de ejercer presión. En ese momento Luna notó que Discord ya se había marchado, pero las cadenas aún la tenían atada al suelo, y los muros seguían impidiendo el paso.  
>-<em> Debo hacer algo…si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí<em> – pensó, en una mezcla de sentimientos de tristeza y desesperación.  
>Pero a pesar de ello, alguien seguía tratando de encontrar su camino a través del laberinto. Esperando encontrar la salida o a alguna de sus amigas, lo que viera primero, Stormy seguía avanzando e internándose cada vez más a través de los pasillos del laberinto. Algunas veces veía algunos "cuartos" sospechosos, que simplemente evitaba suponiendo que eran una trampa. Incluso a veces oía las voces de Twilight y sus amigas, al igual que una voz que no conocía, pero que poco le importaba.<br>Pero a pesar de tratar de encontrar su camino, Stormy solo daba con varios callejones sin salida.  
>- ¡Esto es el colmo! Es como el quinto callejón sin salida que encuentro.<br>Estaba a punto de perder los estribos, cuando de repente una gran idea llegó a su mente.  
>- <em>Espera un minuto, ¿Por qué es que nunca pensé en romper los muros? Es obvio que hay algo detrás de estos callejones.<em>  
>En ese momento Stormy empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el enorme muro del laberinto, intentando derribarlo. Intentaba e intentaba, y parecía que al fin abriría un hueco a través del muro.<br>- Stormy, eres un genio – pensó él mismo mientras se preparaba para al fin romper el muro.  
>Luna seguía en el suelo, sin saber que hacer, desesperada por ayudar o al menos impedir el plan de Discord, ¿Pero qué podía hacer?<br>Justo en ese momento, empezó a escuchar un sonido. Parecía como si alguien estuviera golpeando uno de los muros, y lo más curioso era que el ruido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente, Luna tuvo que retroceder un poco en cuanto el muro finalmente calló al suelo, mientras un unicornio de color blanco aparecía del agujero en el muro mientras gritaba:  
>- ¡OH, YEAH! – pero justo en ese momento, el unicornio se dio cuenta de que no había salido del laberinto, solo había llegado al centro del mismo – Eh…definitivamente esto no es la salida, ¿Cierto?<br>Al verlo, Luna sintió un gran alivio. Sin quererlo, alguien la había rescatado…y planeaba retirarse, ya que no había notado a la princesa.  
>- ¡Espera un minuto! – grito ella con cierta potencia que hubiera dejado sordo a cualquiera cerca de ella, lo cual hizo que Stormy se quedara paralizado. Si ese día había sido horrible para él, parecía tener sus recompensas.<br>- _Esa voz, la reconozco… ¡¿Luna? ¿¡LA PRINCESA LUNA? _– él miró lentamente al centro del laberinto, y en efecto notó a la alicornio azul, atada al suelo por un conjunto de cadenas. –_ No puede ser, ¡SI ES ELLA!_  
>- Eh…eres acaso…<br>- Si, soy la Princesa Luna – respondió ella de manera humilde y amable, digna de una princesa.  
>- <em>Oh por Celestia, ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA! Que bueno que no soy un pegaso, sino seria evidente que disfruto esto…<em>  
>- Eh, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la princesa en un esfuerzo por no sonar demasiado fuerte. – Te veo un poco…distraído.<br>- ¿Yo? Jeje, no es nada. Es solo que…¡ERES LA PRINCESA LUNA! Pero…¿por qué estas aquí? – en ese momento Stormy notó las cadenas que la sujetaban. – Oh…  
>- Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda. No podemos quedarnos aquí, algo malo va a suceder.<br>- No te preocupes princesa, te sacaré de aquí o me cambio de nombre a "Rueditas". – en eso Stormy empezó a buscar algo dentro de los bolsillos de su chaleco, no sin antes preguntar algo: - Y de nuevo pregunto, ¿Por qué es que estas atada aquí?  
>- Por favor, solo sácanos de aquí. – respondió ella muy avergonzada. – Te explicamos después.<br>Finalmente el unicornio encontró lo que buscaba. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa de la cual saco un par de lentes de protección… y una motosierra.  
>- ¡POR EL AMOR DE MI HERMANA Y DE TODA EQUESTRIA! – Exclamó Luna completamente asustada y de nuevo usando su potente voz. - ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?<br>- Bolsas mágicas, princesa. Siempre sirven – contestó este con toda serenidad, sin importarle la increíble voz con la que ella grito.  
>Accionando su motosierra, Stormy procedió a cortar las cadenas que ataban a la joven princesa, hasta que finalmente la logró liberar. Tenía suerte de que en el centro del laberinto casi todo el ruido se perdía, sino Discord lo hubiera encontrado desde hace rato con todo el escándalo que se armó entre él y Luna.<br>- Gracias por ayudarnos – dijo la princesa con una potente voz, que casi despeina al pobre de Stormy.  
>- Jeje, no hay problema. ¿Pero por qué la voz tan potente? ¿Y qué hay de referirte a todo por "nosotros".<br>- Es obligación real referirnos a nosotras las princesas de esa manera – dijo con su voz normal, para después decir con su voz potente - ¡Y ESTA ES LA VOZ QUE DEBEMOS USAR PARA HABLAR CON NUESTROS SÚBDITOS!  
>- De acuerdo… - dijo no muy entusiasmado. - ¿Y qué tal si te refieres a ti como "yo" y no como nosotros"? Me haces creer que hay dos tú: Luna y cualquier otra entidad o ser.<br>- Lo lamento – dijo ella con un tono más sereno – Es una tradición real. Aunque creo que en estos momentos eso ya no importe…  
>En ese momento notaron que las cadenas que antes ataban a Luna se hundieron en el suelo, y a lo lejos vieron alejarse a cierta pegaso que dejaba un rastro similar a un arcoíris color gris.<br>- Espera un momento – Stormy reconoció a la pegaso que dejaba ese rastro - ¿No es esa Rainbow Dash alejándose?  
>- No…Discord lo consiguió… - Luna se encontraba petrificada del miedo, apenas y pudo hablar.<br>- Dis… ¿Quién?  
>En ese momento, las paredes del laberinto se empezaron a hundir, y los dos podían sentir que la hierba empezaba a ejercer presión sobre sus pezuñas, como tratando de arrastrarlos dentro de la tierra.<br>- Qué… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Luna?  
>- Discord. Está hundiendo el laberinto, y a nosotros con él. – Luna estaba al borde del llanto.<br>- ¿Acaso todo el tiempo debo estar contra reloj? – se cuestionó Stormy al sentirse de nuevo en una situación asi.  
>- Es todo…Todo está perdido… - se lamentaba la pobre princesa, sintiendo que el fin estaba cerca.<br>- Perdido será el Príncipe Blueblood, aún hay salida. – en ese instante Stormy colocó a la princesa en su espalda y se alistaba para correr. - ¡Te dije que te ayudare, y eso hare!, Así que sostente.  
>En ese momento, antes de que la hierba pudiera "tragárselos", el joven unicornio empezó a correr a través de los pasillos que se iban hundiendo, mientras cargaba con la princesa sobre su lomo. A pesar de que llevaba algo de peso encima, Stormy trataba de correr lo más rápido posible, sin embargo podía sentir como la hiebra empezaba a tratar de enredarse entre sus pezuñas.<br>- ¡Más Rápido! – gritó la princesa, algo desesperada - ¡¿Acaso quieres que terminemos bajo tierra?  
>- ¡ESO INTENTO! – exclamó Stormy mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar con un aura blanquezca, misma que te trasmitió directo a sus pezuñas, tras lo cual empezó a acelerar a gran velocidad. - ¡AGARRETE QUE LLEGO LA LECHE!<br>Stormy empezó a correr a velocidad increíble, lo suficiente para permitirle evitar ser tragado. Saltó a través de los muros que se hundían cada vez más rápido, incluso abriéndose camino a través de los muros que apenas y bajaban. Parecía que lo lograrían…  
>Y lo hicieron. Pronto, los dos se encontraron fuera de los límites del laberinto, que seguía hundiéndose detrás de ellos. Luna se bajó del lomo de Stormy, a quien le faltaba el aire después del descomunal esfuerzo que utilizó para correr y acelerar con tal de salvar sus pellejos.<br>- Uf…creo…que lo…conseguimos… - el pobre pegaso apenas y podía respirar – Siento…que me…desmayo…  
>- No puedo creerlo…en verdad nos salvaste… - Luna vio a Stormy con una mirada de agradecimiento, afecto y sorpresa, pare después prácticamente gritarle al oido. - ¡GRACIAS POR TODO…! Eh…<br>- Me llamo Stormy Brave… Y por favor no me vuelvas a gritar. Mis orejitas sufren cada vez.  
>- Lo lamento – respondió Luna muy apenada. – Mi hermana me dijo que siempre debía hablar así, como es la costumbre.<br>- Si, la costumbre… ¡DE HACE CERCA DE SIGLO Y MEDIO! Seguro te jugo una broma, aunque los demás lo paguemos. – Stormy seguía agarrándose sus orejas aturdido por la potente voz de la princesa, que se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario.  
>De repente, el laberinto terminó de hundirse, y los dos empezaron a oír a cierto ser hablar acerca de que "alguien había roto las reglas de su juego". Entonces voltearon a ver a donde solía estar el enorme laberinto y notaron a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas, junto a cierta entidad que Luna reconocía.<br>- Discord…

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Isaac Starlight se encontraba volando lo más rápido posible hacia Canterlot. En su lomo, Spike se encontraba tratando de leer los libros que el pegaso había tomado tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que recién había sucedido.  
>- Spike, ¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó Isaac a su acompañante.<br>- Estoy haciendo lo que puedo… y parece que no es ningún hechizo fuera de control.  
>- ¿Asi que no es hechizo? ¿Y tiene algo que ver con esos elementos o es acaso algo de ese tal Discord?<br>- Es lo que estoy leyendo…aquí parece haber algo… - Spike se quedó sorprendido cuando, entre las páginas del libro "La Esencia de Discord", encontró algo respecto al tema - ¡Aquí esta! Parece que Discord es la encarnación de la desarmonía, y al parecer su presencia convertía las nubes en algodón.  
>- Entonces eso significa que Discord está detrás de todo esto. Si tan solo supiera quién es…<br>En ese momento Isaac alcanzó a divisar Canterlot, pero principalmente notó que el famoso laberinto de los Jardines Reales se encontraba hundiendo, y dentro de este alcanzó a ver a…  
>- ¿Twilight? ¿Pero que hace ahí dentro de…?<br>Fue entonces que notó al extraño ser que se encontraba cerca de ella. Su cuerpo era similar al de un dragón, con cabeza de un pony y rasgos de otros animales y criaturas.  
>- Isaac, ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó Spike al verlo también.<br>- Sin duda alguna debe ser Discord…  
>Isaac entonces decidió aterrizar cerca de los terrenos donde solía estar el laberinto, y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Twilight.<br>- Spike, dirígete al palacio y busca a Celestia - le dijo este al dragon antes de emprender su marcha hacia su amiga. - Yo ayudaré a Twilight.  
>- <em>Aguanta un poco Twi, ya voy a ayudar…<em>

Mientras tanto, Discord se encontraba disfrutando de ver a las Mane 6 pelearse entre sí, mientras Twilight Sparkle no sabía ni que hacer. Solo veía a sus amigas pelearse entre sí, sin idea de cómo detenerlas.  
>- ¡Jajajajaja, esto es simplemente demasiado entretenido! – se burlaba el dracónecuo mientras comía algunas palomitas, como si de un espectáculo se tratara.<br>- Detenlo, Discord. No estás jugando justo. – reclamó Twilight a Discord.  
>- ¿No estoy jugando justo? Quizas no nos hemos conocido. Soy Discord, espíritu del caos y la desarmonía. ¿Hola?<br>- Así que lo admites. – dijo una voz a la distancia. Era Isaac, que se acercaba a donde estaba Twilight. – Asi que eres el responsable de todo lo que está pasando en Ponyville.  
>- ¡Isaac! – dijo Twilight contenta al ver a su amigo. - ¡Me alegra que llegues!<br>- ¡NOS ALEGRA, quisiste decir! – interrumpió el dracónecuo. – Asi que tu debes ser Isaac Starlight, el pegaso prodigio de Canterlot.  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…Cómo diantres sabes tanto de mí? – Isaac estaba muy asustado.<br>- Creeme, me es agradable conocer a mis invitados… - en ese momento, DIscord se dio la media vuelta, para detectar a Stormy y a Luna, que apenas se levantaban del suelo tras su escape. – Y parece que no eres el único.  
>- ¡Discord! – Luna se mostró enfadada contra su captor, aunque ante él no usó su voz "real".<br>- Espera, ¿ese cara de chivo es Discord? – se preguntó Stormy muy sorprendido, a lo cual Discord reaccionó muy divertido:  
>- ¡¿Chivo? – el dracónecuo empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas - ¡Nunca había oído algo así de gracioso en mi vida! Vaya que tú nunca oíste de los dracónecuos.<br>- ¡No me importa que seas! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Luna? Encerrarla en el laberinto y tratar de ahogarla bajo tierra…  
>- ¿Ahogarla? Eso significa… - Twilight entonces comprendió que todo el tiempo había sido una trampa. Los elementos no estaban en el laberinto, sino la princesa Luna.<br>- Que el maldito casi mata a Luna solo para mantenerte distraída.  
>- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que me descubrieron. Lástima que sea demasiado tarde.<br>- ¿Tarde? – en ese momento, Stormy sacó una espada que cargaba en su espalda - Nunca es tarde para darte una paliza que seguro perderás el sentido del gusto por cualquier cosa.  
>Stormy se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el dracónecuo, que simplemente se limitó a decir:<br>- ¡Mira, Rarity! Parece que cierto unicornio quiere quitarte tu gema.  
>En ese momento, y ante el asombro de Stormy, Rarity se lanzó contra este y lo empezó a golpear como demente. Al ver eso, Fluttershy se lanzó también a golpearlo, solo porque le parecía divertido. Isaac, Luna y Twilight presenciaron con horror la escena.<br>- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo ellas?  
>- ¡No lo sé, Isaac! Simplemente empezaron a actuar muy raras.<br>- Debe ser culpa de Discord…  
>A pesar de que Twilight intentó detenerlo, Isaac se lanzó para ayudar a Stormy, tratando de quitarle de encima a Rarity.<br>- ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! ¡EL ES SU AMIGO! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LES…!  
>En ese instante, Fluttershy arremetió en contra del pegaso con un golpe directo al rostro, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.<br>- ¡Maravilloso, espléndido! – Discord aplaudió a los actos de Rarity y Fluttershy, completamente fuera de si.  
>- ¿¡Qué tiene eso de espléndido? – gritó Luna, pero sin siquiera llegar al mismo ivel de voz que usara con Stormy.<br>- ¿No lo ven? Estas chicas puede que no se lleven bien, pero hacen un excelente equipo cuando las pongo de acuerdo.  
>- No estoy de acuerdo con eso – parecía protestar Applejack, pero la rara mueca en su rostro parecía indicar lo contrario.<br>- Discord… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? – Twilight lucía muy angustiada y asustada.  
>- Hablo de que al parecer tus "amigas" estarían mejor conmigo. Después de todo yo les podría dar lo que ellas quieren.<br>- ¡Nunca harían algo así! Son mis amigas, nunca serían capaces de abandonarme, ¿o sí?  
>Las cuatro permanecieron en silencio. Era evidente que en verdad querían irse con Discord. Twilight se dirigió a Applejack primero, tratando de probar que se equivocaba.<br>- Applejack, ¿recuerdas que eres el elemento de la honestidad? Tu solías amar la verdad, por eso confió en ti, en que no te iras con Discord.  
>- No Twi. – Applejack no lucía contenta - La honestidad tal vez sea una señal de confianza, pero las mentiras son más fáciles de tomar. La verdad es dura, pero con Discord ya no habría más honestidad, ni dolor…<br>- No…no puedes decir eso… - Twilight entonces se dirigió a Rarity, esperando ver la generosidad en ella. – Rarity, ¿recuerdas que le generosidad era como un regalo para ti?  
>- ¡Ja! ¿Un regalo? La generosidad tal vez sea un regalo, pero solo lo es para los demás. ¡A partir de ahora todo será mío!<br>Entonces Rarity se dirigió a donde está su pierda que decía era un diamante, y la empezó a cargar en su espalda.  
>- No puede ser… ¡Pinkie! Tú siempre sonríes. Incluso si Discord promete hacerte reir como nunca, se que…<br>- Te equivocas, Twilight. Discord no busca que se rían de mi como tú. La risa puede ser divertida… ¡HASTA QUE SE RÍEN DE TI! – Pinkie miro molesta a Twilight, como reclamándole las veces que se burló de ella o que no la tomó en serio. – Pero ya no Twilight. A partir de ahora nadie se reirá de mí, porque ya no habrá más risas.  
>Twilight estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Lo que decían sus amigas…simplemente no eran ellas.<br>- Fluttershy…tu simplemente no puedes…eres amable…pero nunca te unirías a Discord. Por favor…dime que no…  
>- Puede que la amabilidad le agrade a la gente, Twilight, pero es la crueldad lo que te hace mejor. – Esas palabras hirieron lo más profundo del corazón de Twilight. Incluso Isaac y Stormy, que recién se reincorporaban, no daban crédito a lo que oían.<br>- Flu…Fluttershy…no…  
>Entonces, la pegaso le propinó una bofetada a su ex-amiga, dejándola en el suelo.<br>- Estúpida bebita. – se burló ella al ver a Twilight sollozando en el suelo, destrozada por completo.  
>- ¡Discord! Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. ¡DETEN ESTA LOCURA AHORA MISMO! – Luna por primera vez en mucho tiempo se mostró firme ante el dracónecuo.<br>. Me parece que eres demasiado valiente o estúpida para dirigirte así a quien le debes tu estancia en la luna. – reclamó Discord tratando de humillarla.  
>- Dejala en paz, ahora. – Stormy, a pesar de estar algo débil, se dirigió a Discord de manera desafiante.<br>- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. No vale la pena perder el tiempo con seres tan aburridos como ustedes. Discúlpenme, pero parece que mis nuevas "amigas" tienen algunas metas que cumplir…  
>- ¡Ni se te ocurra marcharte, Discord! – exclamó Isaac con determinación – Puede que hayas ganado esta ronda, pero no te saldrás con la tuya. Aún contamos con los elementos de la harmonía.<br>- ¿En serio? Pregúntale eso a Twilight, que te diga donde están tus queridos elementos.  
>Ella no respondió. La tristeza la llenaba por completo.<br>- Dime Twilight, ¿Qué elemento representas? ¿La magia de la amistad? ¿Pero dónde están tus amigas? ¡CIERTO! Te abandonaron, y me prefirieron a mí. Estas sola, Twilight Sparkle, no tienes nada en contra de mí…  
>- ¡Te equivocas, Discord! Estoy segura de que ella te enfrentara al igual que yo. No nos rendiremos, Equestria no volverá a ser tuya.<br>- Eso lo veremos…  
>En ese momento, Discord, en conjunto con las cuatro corrompidas, desaparecieron en un destello de luz, solo quedo un eco tenue:<br>- _Tienen un día para decidir. Pueden jugar mi juego y arriesgarse a perderlo todo, o entregar Equestria sin arriesgar vidas inocentes. Ustedes decidan…_  
>Luna se acercó a Stormy, que lucía cansado después de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Isaac simplemente miró al horizonte, y después volteó a ver a su amiga, que seguía llorando. De repente había comenzado a llover, pero en vez de la acostumbrada tormenta de chocolate que esperarían de Discord, era lluvia pura y genuina. El pegaso se acercó a su amiga, y colocó su pezuña en el hombro de ella.<br>-No hagas caso a sus palabras, Twilight. – dijo el pegaso. - No estás sola.  
>-Isaac tiene razón. – agregó Stormy, que también se acercó a su amiga - Nos tienes todavía a nosotros, y además Luna no permitirá que te pase nada malo.<br>-Twilight, escucha. – La princesa Luna se acercó a la unicornio morada - Discord lo único que quiere es corromperte, que te des por vencida. ¿Vas a permitir que lo haga? ¿Vas a permitir que domine tus pensamientos, que te haga traicionar lo que amas?  
>-Yo…yo… - Twilight no encontraba las fuerzas para responder, pero al final lo hizo. – Yo no pienso abandonar Equestria…ni a Celestia…ni a mis amigos…<br>Twilight se volvió a poner de pie, y volteó a ver a sus nuevos amigos, y vio en ellos la posibilidad de salvar Equestria, una oportunidad de arreglar lo que había causado con su fracaso.  
>-Gracias, amigos. Creo que es hora de regresar al palacio. No podemos quedarnos aquí en la lluvia.<br>-Cierto. – respondió Isaac. – Necesitamos saber que hacer ahora. Debemos encontrar a Discord, a tus amigas… Y todo eso en muy poco tiempo.  
>Los cuatro entonces emprendieron su camino rumbo al palacio, donde se hicieron evidentes las marcas del escape de Discord. Ahora las fichas estaban acomodadas, y el tablero estaba listo. La lucha por Equestria se disputaría como una partida de ajedrez, pero solo dependería de Twilight si tenían éxito, o si todo estaba perdido…<p>

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que si. ¿Qué paso con Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué planes tiene Discord? ¿Y que clase de partida de ajedrez "metafórica" estan por jugar el nuevo Equipo Harmonía? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.<br>Por cierto, el próximo capítulo sera de prueba para ver si logro combinar algo de grimdark sin dejar la esencia de MLP o que al menos encaje en el mundo. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, BRONIES!


	4. Mi Preocupado Pony

Solid-Snivy: Hola de nuevo, aquí de nuevo Solid-Snivy…  
>Twilight Sparkle: Y Twilight Sparkle.<br>Solid-Snivy: Aquí les traemos el Nuevo episodio de Revolucion de las Sombras…  
>Twilight Sparkle: Ni modo que el nuevo capítulo de "Walking Dead".<br>Solid-Snivy: ¬_¬  
>Twilight Sparkle: Como decía, este capítulo contiene por primera vez algo de contenido… ¿Esta bien decir que es Grimdark?<br>Solid-Snivy: Eso creo.  
>Twilight Sparkle: Bueno, ustedes lean y ahi comentan si es grimdark o no.<p>

* * *

><p>Luego de los eventos dentro del laberinto, Luna, junto con Stormy, Isaac y Twilight, volvieron al interior del Palacio de Canterlot, el cual mostraba claras señales de que Discord había estado ahí, aunque parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta. Isaac fue el primero en notarlo.<br>- Que extraño. Para lo que estuvo pasando, nadie parece alarmado. – dijo mientras veía la ausencia de guardias o de la movilización de ellos.  
>Los cuatro trataron de dirigirse al cuarto del trono, donde seguro Celestia los esperaba, pero en su camino, fueron detenidos por dos guardias.<br>- ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡Detengan al secuestrador! – gritó uno de ellos mientras se lanzaba contra Stormy.  
>- Oigan, esperen un segundo, yo… - no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, porque de repente se vio rodeado de varios guardias que pensaban apresarlo.<br>Luna veía todo ese alboroto muy confundida, tanto que no pudo evitar usar su "tradicional" voz real.  
>- ¡A TODO ESTO, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO? – dijo en un tono autoritario, y, por supuesto, completamente elevado.<br>- Pero su majestad, el presente acusado es responsable de haberla secuestrado. –dijo uno de los guardias un tanto confundido.  
>- ¡SE EQUIVOCAN! ¡EN REALIDAD LE DEBO LA VIDA A ESE JOVEN AL CUAL USTEDES ESTAN A PUNTO DE ARRESTAR INJUSTAMENTE!<br>- Lo sentimos, su majestad – dijeron los guardias mientras dejaban ir al pobre unicornio que yacía casi aplastado sobre el suelo. – No lo volveremos a hacer.  
>- ¡QUE ASI SEA! ¡AHORA, RETIRENSE!<br>- ¡Como ordene, su majestad!  
>En cuanto los guardias se retiraron, Luna se acercó a Stormy, ante el asombro de Isaac, que lo veía con gran sorpresa, aunque a Twilight eso ahora no le importaba mucho.<br>- ¿Estas bien, Stormy Brave? – dijo con toda humildad.  
>- Si, gracias Luna. Y otro gracias por no usar la voz real conmigo.<br>- Ahora estamos a mano – respondió ella con una amable sonrisa.  
>- ¿Así que raptando a la princesa, Stormy? – empezó a decir Isaac un tanto burlesco - ¿Y exactamente que pensabas hacer con ella?<br>- ¡No rapté a la Princesa! – respondió este, mientras la Princesa lo miró confundida, pues sabía de qué hablaba él. - ¡Y donde vuelvas a decir algo asi, tus alas terminarán en…!  
>- ¡Callense, por favor! – Twilight estaba en verdad enfurecida. – Ahora no es el momento de juegos. Debemos encontrar a la Princesa Celestia, ¡Y pronto!<br>- No lo creo… - respondió una voz a lo lejos, sonaba más bien preocupada que amenazadora o algo.  
>- ¡Spike! ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>- Isaac me trajo hasta aquí, Twi. Pero creo las cosas no están muy bien que digamos.  
>- ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Spike? – preguntó Isaac un tanto nervioso. - ¿Le paso algo malo, o Discord acaso la corrompió?<br>- No se si fue Discord o no, pero…  
>- ¿Pero qué, que paso con mi hermana? – pregunto Luna un tanto preocupada.<br>- Ella… - Spíke dudo un poco, pero finalmente respondió: - Ella desapareció.  
>- ¡¿QUÉ? – respondieron los cuatro al unísono, completamente consternados…<p>

**Capítulo 3: Mi Preocupado Pony**

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE TIA HA DESAPARECIDO? – gritó Luna al pequeño dragón, con claras lágrimas de preocupación por su hermana.  
>- Spike, debe ser una especie de mala pasada. – replicaba Stormy igual preocupado.<br>- ¡No estoy bromeando! – replicó muy asustado. – Lo único que encontré es esto.  
>Entonces el joven dragón le entregó una carta a Twilight, y al verla, notó que su nombre estaba escrito ahí. Ella empezó a leerla y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no parecía ser de Celestia.<br>- Esta carta…"_Querida Twilight Sparkle:  
>Me han secuestrado. Y la única forma de liberarme es que sigan las reglas que Discord, supremo gobernante y…<em>¿Mi amor secreto?"  
>- Definitivamente no es de Celestia. – dijo Isaac con toda seriedad.<br>- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – respondió sarcástico Stormy._  
>- "…las reglas que Discord impondrá. Triunfen y seré libre. Fracasen y…bueno, quizá procree a un nuevo amo de las sombras…"<em>  
>- ¡ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – gritó Luna con toda su ira - ¡SI SE ATREVE A TOCAR O HACERLE ALGO MALO A MI HERMANA…!<br>- ¿Qué me harás, Luna? – Resonó el eco de Discord - ¿Acaso piensas unírtenos?  
>En ese momento, el terrible dracónecuo se materializó como un vitral en las ventanas del palacio, burlándose de ellos. Incluso Twilight dejó su letargo al ver a Discord burlándose de ellos.<br>- ¡Discord! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí? – dijo Isaac muy enojado.  
>- No lo sé, quizá porque quiero hacerlo. Ningún pegaso rojito me lo impedirá, ¿o sí?<br>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Preguntó Twilight con gran enojo - ¿No te bastó con llevarte a mis amigas?  
>- Solo venía a asegurarme que hubieran leído la pequeña carta que Celestia les dejo.<br>- ¡Si, claro! Como si Celestia te amara tanto, viejo…  
>- Como sea, solo quería decirles que al parecer alguien se adelantó en nuestro juego…<br>- ¿Adelantarse?  
>En ese momento, en una de las ventanas del palacio se materializó la imagen de Cloudsdale, la ciudad natal de Isaac y de Rainbow Dash, pero había algo raro en la ciudad…<br>- Clousdale acaso esta… - Isaac se quedó paralizado de horror al ver lo que ocurría: La ciudad parecía bajo ataque. - ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO, DISCORD?  
>- ¡Lo siento, pero me temo que no tuve nada que ver con eso! – Se burló - ¡Culpa a tu amiguita Rainbow Dash de ello!<br>En ese momento, en la ventana se materializó la imagen de Rainbow Dash atacando a algunos ponys en la ciudad. La imagen horrorizó a todos.  
>- No…Rainbow Dash…ella no puede hacer eso…<br>- Lo mismo pensaste de tus amigas, y mira lo que te hicieron.  
>- ¿Por qué nos muestras esto, Discord? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu jueguito?<br>- A eso iba. A pesar de que el plazo para que acepten aún no termina, Cloudsdale no duraría un día así. – se burló el dracónecuo, mientras su imagen reaparecía en la ventana – Por ello seré rápido: Ustedes deberán decidir entre salvar la ciudad o ayudar a su amiguita. Si deciden salvar Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash no sobrevivirá.  
>Twilight se quedó horrorizada por el pensamiento de perder a su amiga.<br>- Pero si deciden salvar a su amiguita y "regresarla" a su estado original, pues digamos que la ciudad no volverá a existir.  
>A pesar de lo que los demás sentían, Isaac sentía una enorme rabia de tan solo pensar que su hogar estaba en peligro. No importaba si había crecido en Canterlot, Clousdale fue donde nació, y había muchas vidas en peligro.<br>- Ustedes elijan: Recuperan a su Elemento de la "Lealtad" o salvan su ciudad. Es su elección.  
>En ese instante Discord desapareció riéndose. Nadie en el palacio lo notó, ni criados ni guardias, solo ellos cuatro lo vieron.<br>- ¡Maldición! – Isaac gritó en frustración, golpeando el suelo - ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Debemos darnos prisa y detener a Rainbow Dash!  
>- No…simplemente no puede ser cierto. Nos está engañando – Twilight quería negar la verdad. Le causaba mucho dolor.<br>- Twilight, incluso nosotras sabemos que en verdad está pasando – dijo Luna tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque también estaba preocupada. - Además de que no sabemos si nuestra hermana en verdad fue secuestrada por Discord.  
>- ¿Pero entonces que podemos hacer? – cuestionó Spike, mucho más preocupado que Twilight - ¿Cómo podemos detener a RainbowDash?<br>- ¡Yo que sé! Supongo que Discord nos quiere ver peleando entre nosotros, ¿no? Si es nuestra amiga, obviamente la quiere poner en nuestra contra, y lo mismo con las demás.  
>- Stormy Brave tiene razón. Es justo lo que hizo con nosotras, obligándonos a pelear contra nuestra hermana…<br>- Luna, por favor, deja de usar tu "nosotras" real. Me haces sentir…que Nightmare Moon siguen dentro de ti – Stormy lucía más preocupado por ello que por lo de Clousdale.  
>- Lo lamento. Pero debemos detener a Rainbow Dash antes de que termine destruyendo Clousdale. No tenemos otra alternativa.<br>- Pero…ella es mi amiga, y si ella muere, ¿Quién ocuparía su elemento? – la joven unicornio estaba muy confundida.  
>- Twilight…Algunas veces es mejor sacrificar lo que más valoramos por el bien de otros. – Isaac trataba de hacerla entender. – Podremos perder solo a RainbowDash, pero eso salvaría miles de vidas más, y el Elemento de la Lealtad podría pasar a las pezuñas de alguien más.<br>A pesar de sus dudas, y de que sus sentimientos la traicionaban, ella finalmente respondió:  
>- Tienen razón. No podemos dejar que Equestria caiga en las garras de Discord.<br>Los cinco entonces se encaminaron hacia las afueras del palacio, listos para dirigirse a Clousdale, y tratar de impedir una catástrofe mayor.

Mientras tanto, en Clousdale, Rainbow Dash apenas había llegado a la ciudad, y al contrario de lo que Discord les había mostrado a Twilight y las demás, todo parecía en orden. Sin embargo, sus colores se habían vuelto grises, pero ella no le importaba mucho eso ahora.  
>- <em>Finalmente…Clousdale. Sigue a salvo, parece que Discord no mentía<em> – Ella pensaba, con cierto remordimiento, pero sobretodo alivio – _Solo espero que Twilight y los demás no se enojen mucho conmigo. En cuanto sepan la verdad, me perdonarán y lo olvidaremos todo._  
>Pero en el momento en el que aterrizó, Discord volvió a aparecer enfrente de ella, al parecer riéndose de ella.<br>- ¡Vaya! Parece que llegas a tiempo. Supongo que no me marcharé dejando a todos tus amigos alados sin hogar después de todo – el maldito desgraciado se burlaba de ella –Sin mencionar que todos aquellos heridos o incapaces de volar te agradecerán que no los haya aplastado.  
>- ¿Tú de nuevo? Pensé que Twilight y las demás…<br>- ¿Qué me hubieran detenido? ¿Acasó bromeas? – en eso el dracónecuo echó a reír antes el comentario de la pegaso.  
>- Eso no importa ahora, Discord. ¡Vete de aquí! Ya no tienes nada que hacer en Clousdale.<br>- Tienes razón…aunque también no sería justo que nadie sepa lo que hiciste, ¡Que todos se enteren del maravilloso trabajo que hiciste!  
>Rainbow Dash observó a Discord con gran temor. Si todos se enteraban de lo que hizo para salvar Clousdale…seguro la odiarían. No podía soportan tanta culpa.<br>- ¡NO, DETENTE! – sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Discord desapareció de su alcance y volvió a materializarse algo lejos de ella.  
>De la anda, él apareció un megáfono y a través de él empezó a hablar:<br>- ¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PEGASOS! ¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PEGASOS! ¿ME PERMITEN SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR?  
>Todos los pegasos en Cloudsdale dejaron sus labores al ver a Discord en su ciudad, y dirigieron su atención hacia él.<br>- ¡YO SOY DISCORD, EL GRAN Y REALMENTE GRAN SEÑOR DE LA DESHARMONÍA Y LA CONFUSIÓN! ¡Y CONMIGO ESTA RAINBOW DASH, PORTADORA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA "LEALTAD"! – Discord no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada ante eso último. - ¡Por favor, detente! – Rainbow Dash gritó a Discord en un intento por detenerlo.  
>- ¡Y PARECE QUE ELLA A DEMOSTRADO SU LEALTAD HACIA USTEDES AL CAMBIAR SU SEGURIDAD…!<br>- ¡DETENTE, TE LO RUEGO!  
>- ¡…POR CONDENAR AL RESTO DE EQUESTRIA!<br>La multitud miró con sorpresa a Rainbow Dash. De repente, una pantalla desplegó el rostro de Rainbow Dash cerca de donde ella estaba. Muchos reconocieron a la ganadora de la competencia del "Mejor Volador Joven", entre ellos los Wonderbolts, que no daban crédito a lo que decía Discord.  
>- ¿Rainbow Dash? No puede ser. – se dijo a si mismo Soarin al ver a quien había salvado su pay en la Gran Gala, y que además lo había salvado en aquella competencia.<br>- Esto debe ser un engaño. Algo me dice que hay una trampa en todo esto – mencionó Spitfire a su compañero. - ¿Por qué Discord se aparecería aquí solo para anunciar eso?  
>- Tienes razón. No es seguro quedarnos aquí. Debemos avisar a la princesa en Canterlot sobre esto.<br>En el momento en el que ellos dos abandonaron Clousdale, el resto de la multitud empezó a abuchear a la pobre pegaso, a quien la culpa comía viva.  
>- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡No era mi intención! Solo…¡SOLO QUERIA SALVARLOS!<br>La multitud empezó a abuchear con más fuerza, incluso alguno que otro gritó "¡Acaben con ella!" Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de llorar, estaba completamente destrozada. Incluso quería huir, pero sus alas simplemente no reaccionaban.  
>- ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? Sabías que esto pasaría. – se burló de ella Discord.<br>- Tu…  
>- Supongo que ahora que todos te odian, no te importará que me divierta con ellos.<br>- ¡PERO TU PROMETISTE ALGO! – Rainbow Dash apenas y podía alzar la voz de la culpa que sentía.  
>- Prometí que los cimientos de tu hogar se destruirían SIN ti. Eso no significa que no pueda tener algo de diversión.<br>- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – Rainbow Dash intentó atacarlo, pero sus alas no respondieron, por lo que Discord fácilmente la evadió.  
>- Eres una niña muy mimada, Dashie. Dejo intacta tu ciudad, te hago famosa ante todos y me lo agradeces atacándome. Supongo que necesitas una buena lección.<br>Frente a sus ojos, ella presenció como todos los pegasos en Clousdale empezaron a volverse grises, y a comportarse de maneras extrañas. Algunos empezaron a atacar los edificios, otros se empezaron a pelear entre sí, y muchos otros se arrojaron contra ella. En ese momento recuperó la movilidad en sus alas, e intentó alejarse de ahí, pero entonces fue detenida en seco por Discord.  
>- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas? Recuerda que la ciudad se derrumbará sin ti. ¿Acaso piensas dejar que todos esos pegasos mueran?<br>Ella no sabía qué hacer. Puede que todos la odiaran, que la quisieran muerta, pero prefería luchar por su vida a dejar caer la ciudad…

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, Twilight y compañía se preparaban para dirigirse a Cloudsdale, sin saber lo que en realidad ocurría.  
>- Debemos darnos prisa, - dijo Isaac, mientras terminaba de revisar que llevaban lo que necesitarían - seguramente Rainbow Dash estará destruyendo media ciudad y si no nos damos prisa, seguro terminará con ella.<br>- LO SE, PERO PRIMERO DEBEMOS ASEGURARNOS DE QUE TODO ESTE EN ORDEN.  
>- Luna, de nuevo usaste tu vocezota - Stormy de nuevo se estaba cubriendo sus oídos.<br>- Disculpen.  
>- Y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Cómo se supone que Twilight y yo vamos a volar hacia Clousdale? Que sepa no hay globos aerostáticos cerca.<br>Todos se quedaron cayados. Era cierto. ¿Cómo se suponía que ellos dos llegaran a Clousdale?  
>- Pues…<br>En ese momento, Soarin y Spitfire llegaron al Palacio, y rápidamente se dirigieron a la Princesa Luna.  
>- ¡Su Alteza, nos alegra encontrarla! – comentó Spitfire. – Necesitamos decirle algo importante.<br>- DE QUE SE… - Stormy movió la cabeza en negación, pues de nuevo estaba hablando fuerte. Moderando su voz, prosiguió - ¿De qué se trata, Spitfire?  
>- Discord, al parecer se ha aparecido en Clousdale, y ha acusado a Rainbow Dash de traición.<br>- Esperen un momento, ¿Quieren decir que ella no está destruyendo la ciudad? – Twilight lucía sorprendida y aliviada.  
>- No, por fortuna. Pero al parecer Discord se trae algo entre manos. Necesitaba venir a avisar a usted, su Alteza y también a la Princesa Celestia.<br>- Lo lamento, Spitfire, pero en este momento ni siquiera nosotros tenemos idea de donde esta ella.  
>- ¿De qué estás hablando, Isaac?<br>- En este momento tenemos algo de prisa. Debemos ir a Clousdale, pero como vez ni Stormy ni Twilight pueden volar. ¿Nos darían una pezuña?  
>- Con gusto, solo mientras nos expliquen en el camino por qué tanta prisa en dirigirnos hacia allá.<br>Entonces Spitfire y Soarin agarraron a Twilight y Stormy respectivamente y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la ciudad de las nubes, mientras Luna e Isaac los seguían. Spike decidió permanecer en Canterlot para asegurarse que todo siguiera bien.

Después de algunos minutos de vuelo y de explicarles a los dos Wonderbolts acerca de lo que Discord había hecho y lo que había propuesto, ellos no le creyeron ni una palabra.  
>- Ese tal Discord solo es un charlatán. – dijo Soarin despreocupado - Dudo que sea necesario hacerle daño a Rainbow Dash, seguro solo fue un engaño.<br>- Pero nosotros vimos lo que hizo con las otra cuatro. – cuestionó Luna al pegaso - ¿Quién no nos dice que hizo lo mismo con Rainbow Dash?  
>- Esperen, - Spitfire sonó demasiado horrorizada - ¿Qué fue lo que paso a Clousdale?<br>En efecto, frente a ellos se encontraba la ciudad de los pegasos, pero lo que vieron fue algo terrible: los pegasos se estaban enfrentando entre si. Había varios pegasos niños tratando de evadir el conflicto entre los mayores. Todos tenían colores grises, y entre sus conflictos también estaban destruyendo la ciudad. Era algo terrible de ver.  
>- Esto…Esto debe ser un truco… - Isaac no podía creer lo que pasaba con su ciudad.<br>- ¿Por…Por qué todo mundo se esta peleando? – Spitfire apenas y podía hablar.  
>- Discord no mentía después de todo. Debemos encontrar a Rainbow Dash, y eliminarla, solo así salvaremos Clousdale.<br>- ¡PERO ISAAC, ESO ES IR DEMASIADO LEJOS! – Soarin se preocupaba mucho por ella, ya que se atrevería a decir que sentía algo por Dashie. – Debe algún otro modo de detener esto.  
>- Isaac, debemos encontrar otra manera. –Ella es mi amiga, no quiero verla morir. No es justo para ella.<br>- Quizas…pero si no hay otra alternativa…  
>Los seis finalmente aterrizaron en un edificio alejados de cualquier otro pegaso. De ahí decidieron planear que hacer.<br>- Twilight, no sé si haya otra salida. – empezó a decir el pegaso - Trataré de encontrar a Rainbow Dash, y detenerla. Ustedes busquen si es que hay otra salida.  
>- Creo que todo esto se te subióa la cabeza, amigo. – respondió Stormy. –Esto ya es más por tu odio hacia ella.<br>- Tal vez sea en parte, pero es porque ella es en parte culpable de todo esto. Aun así, no es suficiente para en verdad desearla muerta. Pero si por su culpa Cloudsdale se destruye…  
>- Por favor Isaac, debe haber otra alternativa.<br>- Twilight tiene razón. – añadió Soarin - ¡Estas tomando a Discord demasiado en serio!.  
>- Eso tal vez no sea algo malo.<br>Entonces el pegaso empezó a sobrevolar la ciudad en busca de Rainbow Dash, mientras Twilight y las demás trataban de encontrar otra manera de detener la locura.

Entre toda la locura, los cinco trataron de encontrar alguna fuente de la locura en la ciudad, algo que provocara que los habitantes pelearan entre sí. Observaron en casi todos los rincones de la ciudad. Finalmente, en el centro de Clousdale, vieron algo que quizá era la causa de todo.  
>- Twilight, mira eso – Soarin señaló a una enorme pantalla con círculos de varios colores. Parecía que era algo que inducía hipnosis.<br>- Parece que esa cosa esta induciéndolos a atacarse entre sí. Quizá si lo destruimos, todos volverán a la normalidad.  
>- Bien, ¿Y que esperamos?<br>Entonces Stormy se lanzó directamente a tratar de destruir la pantalla, pero para el impacto de todos, el resto de los pegasos se abalanzaron en su contra.  
>- ¡AGUARDA, STORMY!<br>Luna salió al auxilio del unicornio, mientras otra multitud de pegasos se arrojaba contra ella. Casi de inmediato, Twilight y los Wonderbolts acudieron también a ayudar. Pronto se vieron rodeados por una oleada de pegasos que peleaba a diestra y siniestra, como si trataran de impedir que llegaran a la pantalla. Pero con grandes esfuerzos, ellos lograban repeler a sus agresores usando sus hechizos o blandiendo sus alas como si de sables se trataran. Aún así, seguían llegando más y más pegasos tratando de detenerlos. A mitad de su camino, parecía que estaban a suficiente distancia como para poder destruir la pantalla hipnótica.  
>- ¡Twilight, Luna, utilicen su magia y quemen esa pantalla! – gritó Spitfire mientras se cubría del ataque de un pegaso marrón.<br>- ¡De acuerdo, solo traten de cubrirnos!  
>Entonces ellas empezaron a lanzar esferas de energía y diversos hechizos contra la pantalla, sin embargo algunos pegasos se interponían entre sus disparos intencionalmente. Cada vez eran más quienes los intentaban detener, pero aún así seguían intentando. Finalmente, después de mucho trabajo, la pantalla empezó a arder en flamas y a destruirse. Pero para sus sorpresas, los pegasos no se detuvieron, y pronto se vieron completamente rodeados, destinados a ser derrotados.<p>

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash seguía defendiéndose de aquellos que la deseaban matar. Trataba de defenderse lo mejor posible, pero a veces parecía que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar solo, como si DIscord la estuviera manipulando.  
>- Yo...no puedo con esto – se decía a si misma. – No puedo con esta culpa. Si tan solo alguien acabara con ella.<br>- Eso será algo sencillo. – respondió una voz cercana.  
>Era Isaac, quien finalmente había dado con ella.<br>- Isaac…  
>- Así que preferiste darle la vuelta a tus amigas, ¿y ahora a tu ciudad? – el pegaso rojo se mostraba completamente decidido.<br>- No es así…por favor, no fue mi culpa…Discord…él es verdadero culpable  
>- Lo lamento, pero si eliminarte es la única manera de salvar Clousdale, que así sea… - entonces él desplegó sus alas, como si de sables se trataran.<br>- Discord seguro te lo dijo, ¿cierto? – ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer – Si es así…puedes terminar conmigo.  
>Ella se preparaba para dejarse atacar, pero tan pronto él se lanzó para tratar de dañarla, esta reaccionó en defensa.<br>- ¡Lo sabía! Solo eres una cobarde.  
>- ¡NO FUI YO, LO JURÓ! ¡ES COMO SI ALGUIEN ME CONTROLARA!<br>- ¡Si así quieres excusarte, no te creo nada!  
>Isaac volvió a arrojarse contra ella, pero esta reaccionó abriendo sus alas para repelerlo, y después contraatacar con un golpe directo a su rostro, que lo tumbó en el suelo. Acto seguido, Rainbow Dash trató de huir, a pesar de que en su rostro se notaba su esfuerzo por impedir ello, era como si su cuerpo respondiera por sí solo.<br>- _No…¿¡Qué me está pasando?_ – la pobre no podía controlar su cuerpo, era como una simple marioneta.  
>Al verla tratando de escapar, Isaac se levantó en vuelo casi al instante.<br>- ¿Así que intentando escapar? ¡No lo creo! – él se lanzó en contra de Rainbow Dash, dirigiéndose hacia sus alas a gran velocidad, pero ella empezó a acelerar con mayor velocidad.  
>Pronto, los dos se encontraron en una persecución aérea a través de los edificios de Cloudsdale. Donde Rainbow Dash intentaba salir de la ciudad mientras Isaac intentaba lo posible para alcanzarla. Ella, o mejor dicho su cuerpo, se abría paso destrozando las estructuras y causando destrucción para bloquearle el paso a su perseguidor, más este lograba colarse entre cualquier brecha o hueco para poder mantenerla a raya. Llegó el momento en el que este casi daba con ella, pero de repente las cosas se complicaron aún más.<br>- _No, ahora no…¡Simplemente no puede estar pasando!_ – Rainbow Dash empezó a acelerar a gran velocidad, y parecía que lograría fugarse de la ciudad.  
>- Maldición, ¡No puedo dejar que se escape! – entonces Isaac empezó a juntar todas sus energías, y su cuerpo se empezó a rodear de flamas y a aumentar de velocidad. - ¡QUE TE PARECE Y CALENTAMOS LAS COSAS!<br>El pegaso se convirtió casi literalmente en una enorme bola de fuego que salió disparada a gran velocidad contra Rainbow Dash, golpeándola directamente en las alas, y casi rompiéndoselas. Ella gritó de dolor mientras empezaba a caer hacia un edificio muy dañado, más aún así ella trató de golpear a Isaac, que se había sujetado de ella mientras la abofeteaba repetidas veces.  
>Los dos impactaron sobre el tejado del edificio, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tal que incluso llamó la atención de los múltiples pegasos que tenían rodeados a Twilight y a los demás. Estos salieron casi disparados hacia el lugar del impacto, esperando dar con la pegaso a la cual le debían su situación actual.<br>Mientras tanto, dentro del edificio, Rainbow Dash apenas se pudo poner de pie, sintiendo un gran dolor en sus alas, que además estaban chamuscadas. Cerca de ella, Isaac también pudo levantarse con más fuerzas que ella.  
>- Sabes que esto no debía terminar así – el pegaso rojo se preparaba para terminar con ella.<br>- Isaac…si en verdad debes matarme para salvar Cloudsdale, hazlo… - ella estaba tratando de aceptar su destino. – Pero por desgracia parece que no será tan fácil…  
>De nueva cuenta, el pegaso trató de atacar a la pegaso de melena arcoíris, pero esta reaccionó con una voltereta para evadirlo. Él intentaba pegarle en la cara, pero esta simplemente se movía de un lado al otro, esquivándolo con facilidad. En un momento de descuido, esta arremetió contra él impactándolo de lleno en el estómago. Apenas pudo recuperar el aliento, él cambió de técnica y empezó a tratar de rodearla, corriendo alrededor de ella a gran velocidad mientras algunas flamas empezaban a desprenderse de él hasta dar la ilusión de que se estaba duplicando. Pronto llegó el momento en el que ella no sabía cuál era el verdadero.<br>- _Ojalá y me equivoque esta vez…_ - Rainbow Dash atacó a uno de los "Isaac"s, pero resultó ser justamente el clon de fuego, tal y como ella quería. Su pezuña quedó casi carbonizada por el golpe, pero fue incluso peor cuando el verdadero pegaso se lanzó contra ella para tumbarla en el suelo.  
>- ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! – el pegaso rojo trató de saltar sobre la cabeza de su contrincante, pero su cuerpo reaccionó a tiempo para rodar alejado de él y ponerse de nuevo en pie.<br>- ¡Isaac, tienes que creerme! ¡Yo prefiero morir a dejar que Discord destruya Cloudsdale!  
>- ¡No creo nada de lo que dices! – él volvió a conectar una serie de golpes contra el rostro de la joven, pero esta respondía de la misma manera. Pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez era el pegaso rojo quien tenía la ventaja, arremetiendo más veces contra su rostro hasta dejarla bañada en sangre.<br>Ellos seguían luchando hasta el cansancio, y la joven parecía no poder más. Pero de repente, ella trató de volar lejos del lugar, más sus alas apenas y podían mantenerla en el aire. Ella simplemente sentía el dolor en sus alas mientras estás la trataban de alejar lo más rápido posible.  
>- <em>Discord…si estas detrás de esto…detente, por favor <em>– a pesar de su esfuerzo, ella casi se sentía desfallecer.  
>Pero detrás de ella, y a mayor velocidad, Isaac logró alcanzarla, y agarrándola en el aire, la arrojó contra el suelo de la ciudad, casi al borde de los límites de esta.<br>El impacto fue demasiado duro. La joven apenas y podía respirar, y su rostro ya estaba lleno de sangre. Apenas y tenía fuerzas para respirar. Isaac aterrizó muy cerca de ella, dispuesto a terminar con su vida.  
>- Isaac…por favor… - a pesar de estar muy herida, no estaba moribunda. Incluso se atrevería a decirse que sanaría en cuestión de tiempo – Acaba conmigo…Si eso salvará a Cloudsdale.<br>Él tal vez la detestaba, y puede que hubiera intentado matarla en ese instante, pero al verla en ese estado tan deplorable, viéndola sufrir tanto…  
>- Tu nunca me caíste bien… - empezó a decir – Pero incluso ahora me cuesta trabajo…saber que debo matarte. En especial si Discord lo dijo.<br>- Discord puede ser…un tramposo y un maldito… pero de algún modo no falta a su palabra.  
>Isaac recordaba lo que él les había dicho: "<em>Si deciden salvar Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash no sobrevivirá. Pero si deciden salvar a su amiguita y "regresarla" a su estado original, pues digamos que la ciudad no volverá a existir.<em>"  
>- Él me prometió…que la ciudad caería si no estaba ahí… - prosiguió Rainbow Dash. – Yo nunca intenté huir…algo me obligaba…<br>- Discord…  
>- No sé si fue él…pero al menos me tienes como me quieres. – Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. – Por eso te suplico: Acaba conmigo…salva la ciudad…No quiero vivir con la culpa…de haberlos traicionado.<br>En ese momento Isaac sintió simpatía por ella, no quería matarla. Pero era eso o su hogar. Los pegasos que había visto peleándose se enfocaban más en ella que entre ellos mismos. Si no había de otra…  
>- Lo siento Dash… - él se preparaba para dar el golpe final, cuando de repente…<br>- ¡DETENTE! – Soarin se lanzó contra él para evitar que destrozara el cráneo de Rainbow Dash.  
>- ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN? – gritó desesperado.<br>- ¡Isaac, detente! – Twilight había logrado dar con ellos. - ¡Debe haber un modo de evitar esto!  
>- No…Twilight…¿Qué has hecho? – Rainbow Dash empezó a sentir que su cuerpo intentaba levantarse.<br>- ¡Tú sabes que solo es porque la odias! – Stormy trataba de detener a Isaac, que intentaba volver donde estaba Rainbow Dash.  
>-<em> No…Por favor Discord, ¡Detente!<em> – de repente ella pudo ponerse de pie, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo entre sí.  
>- ¡No entienden! ¡No es porque la odie, ES LA ÚNICA SALIDA!<br>- ¿Matarla es la única salida? – Ni siquiera Luna creía eso - ¡ESO SON MENTIRAS! La muerte nunca es una salida verdadera.  
>- ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE! – Rainbow Dash gritó en vano, mientras su cuerpo era guiado a lanzarse a través del borde de la ciudad hacia el precipicio, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.<br>- ¡NOOO! – Isaac apenas y pudo liberarse e intentó evitar que se arrojara, pero fue en vano. Ella a duras penas y se alejaba del lugar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.  
>- ¡RAINBOW DASH! – Twilight no pudo creer lo que veía de nuevo: su amiga volvía a huir del lugar, abandonándolos.<br>- ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que finalmente tomaron su decisión.– la voz de Discord resonó por todo el lugar.  
>De repente, en un brillo de luz, el dracónecuo hizo su aparición, mientras reía sin parar.<br>- ¡Maravilloso espectáculo! – Discord no paraba de reír – ¡Ustedes creyendo encontrar una manera de salvar la ciudad y a su amiguita, e Isaac dando la mejor batalla de pegasos en mucho tiempo!  
>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No viniste a decirnos eso – Stormy sonaba molesto.<br>- En eso tienes razón. Solo quería felicitarlos por haber salvado al Elemento de la Lealtad a cambio de su amada Cloudsdale. ¡Eso sí que es amistad!  
>- ¡Eso no es cierto!<br>- Sabes que sí, pequeña princesita. – Se burló Discord – Ahora su amiguita está sana y salva, lástima que ahora Cloudsdale deba pagar las consecuencias.  
>- Maldito… ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS! – Isaac trató de atacar al dracónecuo, pero este simplemente chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció.<br>En ese momento, la ciudad empezó a temblar. Sus habitantes, a pesar de estar hipnotizados y corrompidos, fueron invadidos por el miedo y empezaron a correr en círculos. Los edificios lentamente empezaban a caerse y la ciudad iba cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo.  
>Los cinco podían presenciar esto, y el pánico los invadió.<br>- No…No…¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO! – El pegaso rojo no podía soportar ver su ciudad destruyéndose sin salvación, e intentaba tratar de volar y encontrar una forma de detener eso, aunque el temor se apoderó de él.  
>- ¡Isaac, no hay nada que podamos hacer! ¡Debemos huir!<br>- No…debe haber algo que podamos hacer…¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE INOCENTES MUERAN!  
>- Tienes razón… - Spitfire apenas y podía hablar. También todo eso era demasiado para ella. – Debemos salvar a los que podamos. ¡Soarin, sígueme!<br>Los dos entonces se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el centro de la ciudad, esperando salvar al menos algunos jóvenes o heridos. Isaac intentó volver, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas, además sabía que tanto Stormy como Twilight necesitaban ayuda en ese momento.  
>- ¡Luna, tu ayuda a Stormy! Yo llevare a Twilight. ¡Debemos salir de aquí de inmediato!<br>Luna colocó al unicornio sobre su lomo, y lo mismo hizo Isaac con Twilight, a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía en su espalda.

En Canterlot, la gente podía ver la ciudad desplomándose lentamente al suelo, mientras las campanas de la torre del reloj resonaban como aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
>Cloudsdale se empezaba a caer en pedazos, mientras sus habitantes trataban de escapar sin conseguirlo. Al intentar volar, sus alas simplemente no servían, y terminaban siendo aplastados por las columnas de alguna estructura o el muro de un edificio. En medio de esa tragedia, Soarin y Spitfire hacían un desesperado esfuerzo por rescatar a los más pequeños y colocarlos en alguna nube cercana, para regresar a la ciudad en destrucción en busca de más civiles que pudieran auxiliar.<br>Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, apenas y salvarían máximo a unos cincuenta jóvenes, ya que llegó el momento en el que simplemente no podían adentrarse más en la ciudad. Solo les quedó contemplar el triste espectáculo que representaba ver su amada Cloudsdale, una de las ciudades más hermosas en Equestria y orgullo de los pegasos, caer al suelo en pedazos, matando a sus habitantes que simplemente no podían escapar de su fatal destino. Isaac volteó una última vez para contemplar su hogar cayendo en pedazos al suelo, desplomándose y convirtiéndose en un montón de ruinas, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Twilight también vio la ciudad caer, y un terrible temor le invadió. Eso solo había sido una prueba de lo que Discord haría con el resto del mundo si es que aceptaban seguir su juego, y por salvar a Rainbow Dash habían destruido toda Cloudsdale. ¿En verdad valdría la pena seguir su juego, arriesgarse a perder a las portadoras de los elementos para salvar Equestria? ¿O dejar que Equestria se cayera en pedazos para salvar a sus amigas? Estaba muy confundida, y no sabía que hacer ahora. Luna observó su rostro y notó claramente su pena, recordando lo que hacía tiempo le había hecho Discord.

Una vez en tierra, Isaac notó que en los cielos, Spitfire y Soarin llevaban algunos sobrevivientes a Canterlot. No hubiera dudado en arriesgarse en ayudar, pero su condición no se lo permitía. Miró los restos de Cloudsdale, su ciudad, su hogar…todo eso ahora eran ruinas. Enfurecido, golpeó el suelo con toda su furia mientras gritaba:  
>- ¡ESTO NO DEBIÓ HABER PASADO! ¡NO DEBÍ HABER DUDADO EN MATARLA! – se culpaba a sí mismo - ¡Twilight! ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste salvar mi ciudad?<br>- Isaac…yo…no sabía…Rainbow Dash es mi amiga… - ella también se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado.  
>- Amigo, tú sabes que no fue su culpa, ni tuya. – Stormy trataba de calmar al pegaso.<br>- Te equivocas. – respondió tratando de calmar su furia. - Si fue mi culpa, pero no totalmente. Discord…él es el verdadero responsable de esto.  
>- Lo sabemos, por algo es que intentamos detenerlo…<br>- ¡PERO NO FUNCIONA SI NOS ACOBARDAMOS! – a pesar de que intentaba calmarse, su ira era muy intensa. – ¡Si ese maldito quería jugar con nosotros, lo consiguió! ¡Ahora más le vale que se cuide, porque no dudaré en acabar con él!  
>- ¡Espera un momento! Tú viste lo que nos hizo hacer. Nos puso en contra de mi amiga. Nos obligó a decidir entre el Elemento de la Lealtad y tu hogar. – Twilight también estuvo a punto de reventar en llanto, en desesperación - Si esto solo fue una prueba, ¡¿Cómo crees que será su juego de verdad?<br>Isaac no respondió. Le era muy difícil contestar eso. Por suerte, Luna estaba ahí para tranquilizarlos.  
>- Discord solo buscará ponernos en contra de lo que más amamos, pero a veces debemos escoger sabiamente, y sacrificar algunas cosas. Tenías razón, Isaac. A veces es mejor sacrificar lo menos por lo más, y los Elementos de la Harmonía siempre pueden encontrar a un nuevo portador.<br>A pesar de que intentaba animarlos para seguir luchando, esas palabras pusieron aún más en duda a Twilight. Ellas eran sus amigas, no eran simplemente portadoras que se podían desechar y sustituir como juguetes. No sabía que hacer…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Equestria, Discord observaba lo que había pasado a través de una especie de fuente mágica, donde se mostraba la imagen viva de Cloudsdale tras su destrucción. Para él, eso había sido lo más divertido que había hecho en años.  
>- ¡Esto sí que es un juego infantil! ¡Les ofrezco salvar su ciudad a cambio de eliminar a Rainbow Dash, y dejar huir a su amiguita!<br>Entre sus risotadas de alegría, una voz le respondió fúrica.  
>- Insensible. Solo tú serías capaz de destruir una ciudad completa solo para atormentar a un solo pony.<br>- ¡Vamos, Celestia! Al menos por un minuto deberías apreciar el caos que produzco.  
>- ¿Disfrutar ver como masacras a mi especie solo para divertirse? No hay nada gracioso en ser un monstruo, Discord.<br>- ¡Eso dices tú! – respondió el dracónecuo en un tono colérico. – Tienes suerte de que no te haya convertido en piedra como tú hiciste conmigo, sino ya estaría divirtiéndome con tu estatua.  
>Celestia se encontraba atada a un pilar de piedra, obligada a observar lo que Discord hacía en el resto de Equestria, incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo. Sus alas se encontraban atadas, y su cuerno había sido cubierto de piedra para que no pudiera servirle. El temible dracónecuo entonces desvió su atención de vuelta a la fuente donde observaba lo que pasaba, y en esta apareció la imagen de Rainbow Dash, tratando de recuperarse en una nube, sumida en la tristeza. Aunque sus colores habían vuelto, ella solo seguía llorando, lamentando la pérdida de la ciudad a la que le fue fiel hasta el final.<br>- Dashie, Dashie, Dashie, espero que esto te enseñe que la lealtad conlleva también mucho dolor. – dijo como si ella pudiera oírlo. – Y también espero hayas aprendido que de nada sirve luchar contra mi.  
>Discord rió maléficamente mientras observaba a la pobre pegaso undir su cabeza dentro de la nube, tratando de olvidar su dolor, intentando alejar la culpa, deseando que Isaac no hubiera dudado en matarla…<p>

_Continuará…_


	5. Tan Solo el Comienzo

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Snivy? ¿Donde demonios estás?  
>Solid-Snivy: Lo lamento. He estado muy ocupado.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Ya casi va un mes sin actualizar el fic. ¿Que hás estado haciendo?  
>Solid-Snivy: De nueva cuenta me disculpo contigo y con los lectores. He estado muy ocupado y apenas y he podido estar en mi maquina.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Si, terminaste el capítulo y ahí lo dejaste sin subirlo.  
>Solid-Snivy: ¿Cuantas veces debo repetir que he estado ocupado? Si no fuera por el colegio y encima las tareas del hogar, ya tendría más capitulos listos.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Bueno, al menos al finl te animas a subirlo. ¿Por qué no mejor nos guardamos nuestra charla y seguimos la historia.  
>Solid-Snivy: De acuerdo. Solo dejame avisar que ya veré cómo agregar una referencia a Halo y que por aquí en el fic hay una referencia MUY sutíl a cierta serie de television sobre un perro cobarde. Ojalá y lo disfruten.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Eso es todo. AHora disfruten su lectura...

* * *

><p>Después del fallido intento por detener a Rainbow Dash y salvar Cloudsdale, Twilight y compañía regresaron al palacio de Canterlot. Aunque Luna y Stormy estaban preocupados por lo que había sucedido, no estaban muy afectados. Twilight e Isaac, por el contrario, se vieron muy afectados por dichos eventos.<p>

En cuanto llegaron al palacio, Spike los recibió bastante preocupado, pues había visto algo caer desde el cielo, pero no supo que era.  
>- Chicos, que bueno que al fin llegan. - dijo casi aliviado. - Vi que algo cayó al suelo. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?<br>- Créeme Spike... estamos muy cansados para decirte... - respondió Stormy tratando de respirar. - Pero eso que cayó...  
>- Lo que viste Spike... fue Cloudsdale... - añadió Isaac, con un tono completamente furioso y de cierta manera melancólico.<br>- Espera, ¿¡Quieres decir que Cloudsdale... se cayó en pedazos?  
>- No solo eso... - Twilight dijo con tristeza – Rainbow Dash huyo, aún bajo el efecto de Discord.<br>- Es cierto. Nosotros...fracasamos. - dijo Luna completamente triste.  
>- No... Eso no pude ser cierto - Spike estaba completamente consternado por el hecho de que sus amigos hubieran fallado en proteger Cloudsdale y salvar a Rainbow Dash.<br>- Pero no teníamos elección... - prosiguió Luna. - Discord nos obligó a decidir entre si Rainbow Dash merecía vivir o si Cloudsdale debía salvarse. Creímos poder salvar ambos, pero nos equivocamos.  
>Twilight recordó lo que habían dicho Luna e Isaac... los Elementos podían tener nuevos portadores, pero...ellas eran sus amigas. Pero no podía permitir que Discord destruyera toda Equestria solo para salvarlas, ya que encima seguirían bajo los efectos de Discord y no sabía cómo curarlas. ¿De verdad valía la pena el intento? Su mente estaba a punto de estallar de tantas dudas. Necesitaba descansar.<br>- Chicos... ¿Y qué haremos ahora? - preguntó ella algo deprimida.  
>- Tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos aquí parados. Además... - Isaac miró hacia las afueras del palacio y notó que ya era de noche. - Parece que ya anocheció. Espera... ¡PERO SI APENAS SON LAS 6 DE LA TARDE Y ES VERANO!<br>- Discord. Seguro ya también controla ahora el día y la noche. - mencionó Luna bastante molesta - Supongo que el palacio no será buen refugio ahora.  
>- Ni que lo digas. Todos actúan como hipnotizados. – añadió Spike señalando a los guardias - Me sorprende que te hayan notado, Stormy.<br>- Lo sé - respondió este con una cara de enfado.  
>- Supongo que es buena idea volver a nuestro viejo hogar en Canterlot, ¿No Twilight?<br>- Creo que sí, Spike. - a pesar de todo, ella no se encontraba animada que digamos. - Princesa Luna, ¿No te importará acompañarnos? El palacio no es muy seguro ahora.  
>- No sé si sea lo correcto... pero no hay de otra. Solo necesitare preparar algunas cosas.<br>Mientras la princesa se dirigía a sus aposentos para prepararse para partir, Twilight observó de nueva cuenta hacia el exterior del palacio, hacia el ya oscuro cielo. Las palabras de Discord y de sus amigos resonaban en su mente. ¿Valía la pena que Discord destruyera todas esas ciudades solo para salvar a sus amigas? ¿O merecía la pena sacrificar a quienes más feliz le hacían arriesgando además que los Elementos perdieran su poder? El saber que el destino de Celestia, de sus amigas y de toda Equestria estaba en sus pezuñas era demasiado para la pobre, pero, ¿Qué otra alternativa tendría? Solo rendirse, aceptar que todo estaba perdido. No sabía que hacer...

**Capítulo 4: Tan Solo El Comienzo.**

Más tarde, ya en casa de Twilight, todos habían conciliado de una u otra manera el poder dormir bien, excepto por la joven unicornio púrpura. Sus pensamientos no la dejaban descansar tranquila. Intentaba dormir, pero sus pensamientos solo volvían para atormentarla en sus sueños...

_...Apenas y podía distinguir algo. Todo se veía muy oscuro. No podía ver más allá de si misma. A simple vista, solo era un corredor oscuro y vacío, y parecía completamente callado.  
>- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? - preguntaba ella algo asustada. Solo resonó el eco de su voz como respuesta.<br>Ella continuó caminando a través del sombrío y callado pasillo, intentando encontrar algo o a alguien.  
>- ¿Hay alguien aquí? Por favor, alguien contésteme. - Twilight se iba preocupando cada vez más, poniéndose a cada minuto más y más nerviosa.<br>Sin embargo, esta vez en lugar de su voz, el eco que resonó fue completamente distinto a su voz. Era la risa de alguien, una risa maligna. Era Discord.  
>"Ese demente..." - Twilight no perdió el tiempo y aceleró su paso, tratando de dar con el dracónecuo.<br>Mientras más corría, la risa de Discord resonaba con mayor intensidad, al igual que todo se volvía más claro.  
>De repente, ella se dio cuenta que había recorrido un largo corredor del palacio real. A través de una de las ventanas del palacio, solo veía el cielo oscuro, no había suelo afuera de los muros. Tras atravesar la puerta del corredor, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en una especie de galería. Al entrar en ella, la risa de Discord se detuvo, y de nuevo el silencio reinó.<br>Twilight avanzó a través de la galería y se dio cuenta de que las paredes de esta estaban cubiertas con cuadros sombríos donde ponis eran torturados o masacrados. Ella quedó horrorizada por estos cuadros que prefirió ignorarlos. Al seguir avanzando en la galería, notó que los vitrales que la decoraban habían sido destruidos, y solo entraba el resplandor nocturno. Finalmente, notó que casi en el centro de la galería había un conjunto de estatuas, algunas demasiado conocidas para ella.  
>Se acercó a estas para mirarlas con mayor detalle. Al principio no las reconocía, pero le parecían familiares.<br>"Estas estatuas...siento algo familiar en ellas" - pensaba mientras las observaba más a detalle.  
>Finalmente se dio cuenta, y casi exclamó de terror al darse cuenta de la verdad: Las estatuas eran sus amigos y las princesas. En sus rostros había una clara expresión de terror, de pánico, de tristeza...<br>- ...Todo esto es mi culpa... - Se escuchó un lamento decir. - ...Jamás debí haberme arriesgado.  
>Aunque el lamento apenas y se podía notar, Twilight notó que provenía de un rincón hasta el final de la galería. Ella se dirigió hasta el lugar de donde provino el lamento. Ahí, ella se dio cuenta que había otra escultura. No se podía ver el rostro de la misma, pero en si parecía un pony, pero sus pezuñas estaban retorcidas, incluso una pegada a su espalda. Twilight buscó a alguien detrás de dicha estatua, pero no encontró nada.<br>"Que extraño." - pensó - "Podría haber jurado que..."  
>- ...Nunca lo debí desafiar...Las hubiera salvado así... - la voz volvió a resonar, pero parecía haber provenido de la estatua en sí.<br>- Esa voz... - Twilight se estremeció al volver a oír el lamento de la estatua. Su voz se parecía en mucho a la suya.  
>En ese momento, la estatua empezó a mover la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su rostro: Twilight quedó horrorizada al ver su cara en la estatua. Era ella, deshecha, desfigurada, completamente distorsionada.<br>- Debimos habernos rendido... - dijo la estatua a la joven, quien seguía paralizada del miedo. - ...Nunca debimos desafiar a Discord...  
>Twilight quería gritar, pero el miedo la tenía congelada. Intentó retroceder, pero terminó tropezándose y cayendo al suelo. Al azotar, todo de nuevo se volvió negro.<br>Intentó moverse, pero algo la tenía inmovilizada. Solo podía mover su cabeza.  
>"¿Qué está pasando? Necesito saber...¡¿Qué está pasando?"<br>La desesperación consumía a Twilight, hasta que de repente todo volvió a empeorar. Sin que ella quisiera, sus pezuñas empezaron a agitarse por sí solas, y lentamente Twilight dejo de sentirlas. De repente, estas se separaron de su cuerpo, dejándola completamente manca. Para colmo, éstas lentamente fueron adquiriendo la forma de sus amigas, y estas se subieron encima de ella, completamente enojadas.  
>- ¿Así que prefieres perdernos a nosotras y dejar que otros que ni siquiera conoces vivan? - Escuchó a Applejack decir, completamente furiosa.<br>- ¿Crees que vale más la pena sacrificar tu amistad por ponis que no valorarán lo que haces por ellos? - Resonó el grito fúrico de Rarity.  
>- Creí que nos valorabas, pero ahora veo que solo éramos simples objetos para ti - Incluso Fluttershy le respondía de manera cortante.<br>- ¡Adelante! Hazte la heroína y salva a los demás y déjanos morir. - De todas las cuatro, Pinkie Pie era la más molesta con ella.  
>Sus voces no dejaban de resonar, sentía que se iba a volver loca.<br>- Por favor...amigas...Deténganse. - Twilight no dejaba de suplicar. - No quiero hacerles daño...No quiero abandonarlas...  
>Para su desgracia, lo que quedaba de ella empezó a hundirse en la oscuridad, dejando atrás a la ilusión de sus amigas, y ahora terminando en lo que parecía una imparable caída.<br>De repente la oscuridad se convirtió en un color azul oscuro, y en todo su alrededor empezaron a flotar lo que parecían dibujos de ponis, los mismos que vio en la galería. Las imágenes flotaban a su alrededor mientras ella caía, y podía escuchar el eco de sus gritos a través del vacío.  
>"Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando." - se repetía ella para sí misma tratando de evitar ver las horribles imágenes.<br>Intento cerrar los ojos, intento no mirar, pero casi por instinto esto le era imposible. Los gritos de miles de ponis resonaban en su oídos...y de repente estos cambiaron por risas.  
>De nuevo Twilight estaba en tierra firme, pero se encontraba en el centro de un escenario, con una luz iluminando su cuerpo sin extremidades, observado por cientos de seres malvados que ella conocía. Había desde perros a grifos, e incluso alcanzó a reconocer entre la multitud que se burlaba de ella a Trixie, a Gilda, a Nightmare Moon...pero de entre todos, el más imponente era Discord, que la señalaba y se mofaba de su estado actual.<br>- ¡Tan solo miren a la pobre! La ilusa perdió sus patas solo por un deseo inútil como vencerme. - la voz de Discord era lo suficientemente dura como para destrozar el corazón de Twilight. - ¿Ella vencerme a mí? ¿Que habrá bebido para creer tal estupidez?  
>Las risas de todos herían a la pobre pony, que no dejaba de suplicar piedad.<br>- ¡Por favor, dejen de reírse! - ella gritaba desesperada - Por favor, ¡Dejenme en paz!  
>Ella cerró los ojos, casi rompiendo en llanto, cuando de repente las risas se callaron, y fueron reemplazados por una voz muy familiar para Twilight.<br>- ¡Twilight, hija! ¡Ayúdanos! - al oír esto, ella abrió los ojos. De nuevo tenía sus extremidades, y se pudo poner de pie.  
>No muy distante de ella, se encontraba su madre y a su padre. Al verlas, Twilight trato de dirigirse hacia donde ellos estaban.<br>- ¡Papá, Mamá! Aguarden, voy a ayudarlos...  
>En ese momento, del suelo surgió una garra que atrapó a Twilight y la empezó a estrujar. Pronto, se dio cuenta que era Discord quien la estaba sujetando y aplastando con fuerza. El dracónecuo solo se reía del sufrimiento de ella.<br>- Discord...¡SUELTAME, MALDITO DESGRACIADO! - con dificultad, ella le gritó a su captor.  
>- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? A veces eres tan divertida, Twilight.<br>En ese momento, Discord tomó a los padres de Twilight, que gritaron aterrados.  
>- ¡DEJALOS AHORA! Ellos no han hecho nada para merecer algo de ti.<br>- Lo haré...solo si lloras lo suficiente para mí.  
>En ese momento, Discord apretó con más fuerza a la joven unicornio. Ella gritó adolorida, y sintió algunas lágrimas rodar por su cara.<br>- Uhm...no encuentro tu sufrimiento divertido. - se burló el dracónecuo. - Supongo que no estas llorando lo suficiente.  
>Discord apretó con todavía más fuerza a Twilight, que casi empezaba a romper en llanto del dolor.<br>- ¡Hija, no lo hagas! - escuchó que sus padres le gritaban. - Tú eres más fuerte que él.  
>Twilight trató de contener sus lágrimas, pero Discord dejó de apretarla.<br>- Tienen razón. Supongo que no me queda de otra más que... - en ese momento empezó a apretar a sus padres con fuerza. - ...Obligarte a llorar por tu cuenta.  
>Twilight escuchó el grito de sus padres, deseaba detenerlo.<br>- ¡Discord, detente!  
>- No lo haré si tú no lloras.<br>- Ignóralo...tú eres mejor que él... - a pesar de todo, sus padres preferían morir a ver a su hija destrozada.  
>Twilight no podía soportarlo, quería empezar a llorar.<br>- ¿Qué pasa, Twilight? ¿No quieres salvar a tus padres? - se mofaba el dracónecuo.  
>Discord los apretó con todavía más fuerza, mientras Twilight empezaba a llorar.<br>- ¡DISCORD, DETENTE POR FAVOR! - la joven finalmente rompió en llanto.  
>- Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¡Llora más fuerte! - Discord apretó con todavía más fuerza a los padres de Twilight, que cada vez lloraba con mayor amargura. - ¡Mas fuerte! Sé que puedes. ¡MÁS FUERTE!<br>Discord disfrutó ver a Twilight destrozada y llorando. Pero a pesar de todo...  
>- Veo que no amas tanto a tus padres como para llorar hasta tu límite. - Discord empezó a decir. - Bien, así es la vida. A veces se gana, y a veces...se pierde.<br>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Discord finalmente aplastó a los padres de Twilight en su mano, a pesar de todo el llanto de ella.  
>- ¡PADRES! ¡NOOOOOOOOO...!<em>

…Twilight despertó gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba bañada en sudor, y su grito despertó a sus cuatro amigos, además de que en accidentalmente derribó algunas de las cosas que Luna había traído consigo.  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó Luna bastante somnolienta.<br>- Twilight... ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? - mencionó Stormy, que curiosamente se encontraba al lado de Luna. - Y...¿Cómo es que termine junto a la princesa?  
>Mientras que ellos dos se quedaban tratando de descubrir como terminaron en la misma cama, Twilight se dispuso a recoger lo que había tirado por accidente al despertarse de aquella horrible pesadilla. Pero para su sorpresa, Isaac también se había levantado a ayudarla.<br>- ¡Isaac! Perdona que te haya despertado a ti y a los demás. - se disculpó ella muy apenada.  
>- No hay problema, claramente me di cuenta de que tenías una pesadilla. - respondió con calma, pero claramente cansado.<br>- Si...no he podido dormir con todo esto que ha pasado...Discord me tiene muy nerviosa.  
>- De cierta forma tengo la culpa...jamás debí haber dicho eso de tus amigas.<br>- Descuida. Pero es cierto. ¿De verdad vale la pena... todo el riesgo que implica esto?  
>En ese momento, al levantar una pequeña bolsa que pertenecía a Luna, el contenido de esta calló al suelo. Twilight se dio cuenta que eran todos los pergaminos que ella le había escrito a Celestia, sus reportes de amistad.<br>- Twilight... ¿Acaso esos son...?  
>- Si, Isaac. Son todas las cartas que le he escrito a la princesa desde que he vivido en Ponyville.<br>Luna se dio cuenta de lo que había encontrado Twilight y se acercó a donde ella se encontraba.  
>- Esa bolsa... la encontré en la habitación de mi hermana - respondió ella, de manera seria. - Supuse que ella había colocado algo importante dentro. Nunca pensé que fuera algo así de importante.<br>La joven unicornio empezó a leer las diversas cartas que ella misma había escrito, por fin encontrando una señal de esperanza que creyó haber perdido al iniciar todo el asunto de Discord.  
>- "Los verdaderos amigos no se preocupan por tu apariencia. La amistad es algo sorprendente y poderoso. Y como el camino a través de un huerto, siempre habrá una manera de cruzar. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte honesto con ti mismo. Todos tienen una conexión mágica especial con sus amigos. Quizás incluso antes de conocerse."<br>Después de leer todo esto, la mente de Twilight finalmente se aclaró. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaban sus amigas, y del por qué Discord la obligaba a enfrentarlas.  
>- ¡Eso es, está completamente claro! - la joven unicornio sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que sus cartas significaban. – ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?<br>- ¿De qué hablas, Twilight? – Stormy lucía un poco confundido.  
>- Hablo de que Discord sabe lo fuerte que nuestra amistad es, y de cómo representamos una amenaza para él, por eso corrompió a mis amigas: para ponernos en contra pues sabe que no podría hacerles daño.<br>- Es por eso que nos pone a prueba. – Isaac se dio cuenta también de las intenciones del dracónecuo. – Sabe que no podríamos herirlas por lo mucho que las quieres…  
>- ¡Exacto! Hace tiempo temía que mis amigas me odiarían si decidía salvar a los demás a coste de sus vidas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no les importaría y me entenderían.<br>- Asi es Twilight. – Añadió Luna, ahora de manera más autoritaria – Discord solo juega con nuestras mentes, pero incluso él sabe el poder que ellas poseen. Dudo mucho que sea tan torpe para dejarlas morir.  
>- Hace tiempo ellas fueron las que me ayudaron a salvar Equestria, pero ahora depende de nosotros salvarla de ellas, a pesar de los riesgos. Debemos pelear por nuestra amistad.<br>Tras decir esto, ella colocó su pezuña al frente, y pronto se vio rodeado por las de sus amigos.  
>- Por ellas… - añadió Stormy…<br>- Por nosotros… - prosiguió Isaac…  
>- ¡Por Equestria! – finalizó Luna, sorpresivamente en un tono fuerte pero no en su voz real.<br>Tras decir esto, los cuatro alzaron sus pezuñas al aire, ahora seguros de lo que vendría, de los riesgos que enfrentarían… y de la razón por la que debían luchar.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la caótica Ponyville, Discord había estado haciendo de las suyas. Divirtiéndose causando molestias a diversos ponis ya sea haciéndolos estornudar con dosis casi inagotables de pimienta o transformándolos en distintos objetos y criaturas, no le preocupaba lo que Twilight eligiera. Mientras él disfrutaba el caótico paisaje, a su lado se encontraba Celestia, completamente atada e incapaz de moverse, obligada a contemplar el desastre que ocurría por doquier.  
>- ¡Ah, dulce, dulce caos! – decía un muy complacido DIscord mientras tomaba una nube de algodón de azúcar y la usaba para llenarse un vaso con leche con chocolate. – No hay nada mejor que esto, ¿Verdad, mi querida Celestia?<br>- Cierra la boca, Discord. Te confías demasiado. – la princesa no se encontraba para nada contenta siendo la prisionera del dracónecuo. – Estoy segura de que en este momento mi estudiante está más que lista para enfrentarte.  
>- ¿Estás segura? Porque tras lo que sucedió ayer dudo que ella se encuentre dispuesta a arriesgarse. – decía mientras bebía el vaso de vidrio sin tocar ni siquiera su contenido que se mantuvo flotando en su mano. – No es que ella quiera escoger entre salvar a inocentes o a sus amigas.<br>- Eso es lo que crees. Twilight es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, y no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente.  
>En ese momento, una pony terrestre de color violeta con ojos de un tono más oscuro y en forma de espiral, apenas mayor que las Cutie Mark Crusaders, apareció flotando hasta donde se encontraba Discord.<br>- Papi, ya terminé lo que me pediste. – dijo ella de una manera a la vez torpe e inocente. – Todos aquellos que se encontraban rondando han sido corrompidos.  
>- Me alegro mucho, mi pequeña Screwball – respondió Discord a su pequeña "hija" – Supongo que eso significa que ya es tiempo de hacer que amanezca.<br>Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, la luna se volvió a ocultar y el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte. En ese momento una temible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del dracónecuo.  
>- Screwball, necesito que vigiles por si algún pony llega aquí. – casi al acto, la pequeña se fue flotando para vigilar Ponyville. – Ahora veremos si tu "fiel estudiante" es tan fuerte como dices, Celly.<p>

De vuelta en Canterlot, mientras que Isaac, Luna y Stormy se encontraban en casa de Twilight preparándose para volver a Ponyville en un intento por encontrar a sus amigas y a Discord, ella y Spike se habían dirigido a casa de sus padres, solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Por desgracia, ellos no querían dejar que su hija fuera a tan arriesgada odisea.  
>- Twilight, cariño, eso es demasiado peligroso. – decía Twilight Velvet, madre de la joven. – No podría soportar el hecho de que no vuelvas.<br>- Lo se, mamá. Pero tampoco puedo permitir que Equestria caiga en manos de Discord. – Twilight trataba de calmar a su angustiada madre. – Es mi deber como Portadora del Elemento de la Magia.  
>- Aun así…nos preocupa que te podría pasar. A ti y a Spike. – añadió Night Light, su padre. – Eres aún una joven y no queremos verte en peligro mortal.<br>- Pero más me preocupan ustedes. Y es por eso que debo correr ese riesgo.  
>A pesar del resentimiento y la preocupación que sentían, sus padres finalmente accedieron a aceptar el hecho de que Twilight debía ir a enfrentar a Discord.<br>- Tienes razón hija. Tu padre y yo trataremos de apoyarte en lo que podamos.  
>Tras esto, Twilight abrazó a sus padres, y a pesar de igualmente estar triste, se retiró para dirigirse hacia Ponyville. Sin embargo, en cuanto Spike empezó a seguirla, ella lo detuvo dentro del hogar de sus padres.<br>- Lo siento Spike, pero no puedes acompañarme. – dijo con cierto pesar.  
>- Pero… ¿De qué hablas? – El pequeño dragón estaba incrédulo - Eres prácticamente mi hermana, es mi deber acompañarte a donde sea.<br>- Lo lamento, pero es más importante que te quedes aquí a proteger a mis padres.  
>- ¡Twilight! – Spike se encontraba bastante decepcionado.<br>- Lo siento Spike, pero no hay de otra.  
>A pesar del resentimiento, Spike no tuvo de otra más que quedarse con Twilight Velvet y Night Lights, quienes desde la entrada de su hogar, se despedían de la joven unicornio, que se dirigía para reunirse con sus amigos para volver a Ponyville, listos para enfrentar cualquier reto que se les interpusiera en el camino, pues ahora el destino de Equestria dependía de ellos, y no podían darle la espalda a su deber. Era arriesgarse o darse por vencidos, y preferían morir a ver a Equestria en un nuevo reinado de caos.<p>

Tras andar por el sendero rumbo a Ponyville, evitando resbalarse gracias a que la tierra del sendero se había convertido en jabón, finalmente se encontraron dentro de la caótica ciudad. Twilight y Stormy estaban impactados por el drástico cambio en la ciudad, más solo preocupó un poco a Isaac y Luna, que ya habían visto los cambios tanto el día anterior como mucho tiempo atrás, respectivamente.  
>- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso esto…es Ponyville? – el unicornio de color blanco no podía creer lo que veía. – Ese chivo sí que tiene ideas locas.<br>- Es increíble cómo pudo cambiar toda la ciudad en tan solo unas horas. – Twilight también se encontraba sorprendida.  
>- El poder de Discord es muy grande, no me sorprende que haya podido transformar la ciudad a este grado. – Luna seguía manteniendo su tono de realeza, sin embargo ya no se comportaba como una princesa, pues en esos momentos poco importaba.<br>Mientras ellos caminaban a través de la ciudad buscando a Discord, desde los cielos alguien ya los había encontrado.  
>- Parece que tenemos visitas, papá. – se dijo para sí misma la pequeña pony que flotaba en el aire, ates de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Discord.<br>Twilight y compañía seguían deambulando por las calles de la discordante ciudad, pero no daban con el paradero de alguna de sus amigas o con Discord. De no ser por los bisontes que bailaban ballet por todos lados, parecía que todos se encontraban ocultos o desaparecidos.  
>- ¡Oh, por el amor de Celestia! – Isaac se empezó a desesperar. - ¡¿Dónde demonios te encuentras, Discord?<br>En ese instante, y para sorpresa del pegaso, el dracónecuo se hizo presente enfrente de ellos. Incluso no pudo evitar exclamar ante la repentina aparición de este.  
>- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creí que me esperabas. – se burló Discord. – De hecho no esperaba que aparecieran aquí.<br>- Deja tus bromas de lado, maldito chivo decrépito. – Stormy también se mofó del dracónecuo, para sorpresa de Luna, que incluso con su poder no se atrevía a enfrentar a desafiarlo así.  
>- Me sorprende que lo de Cloudsdale no los allá afectado como pensé. – Prosiguió Discord – Supongo que son tan fríos como una roca.<br>- ¿¡Crees que olvidaré lo que le hiciste a mi hogar, maldito? – el pegaso rojo estaba a punto de arrojarse contra él, pero trató de calmarse. – No sabes cuantos deseos tengo de romperte el cuello.  
>- Tú sabes a que vinimos, Discord. – dijo Twilight amenazadoramente. – Ahora dinos: ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?<br>- Así que tú debes ser la pequeña llorona de Twilight. – sonó una voz detrás de Discord, y que sonaba algo joven. Era Screwball, que pronto se colocó a un lado de su "padre". - ¿Por qué quieres destruir lo que mi papi Discord hace por mí?  
>- ¿Papí? – Stormy se encontraba más que confundido ante esto.<br>- Vaya, parece que para ser un monstruo, tienes tu corazoncito, Discord. – incluso Luna se sorprendió por el hecho de que ella se burlara de él.  
>- ¿De verdad les sorprende? – A Discord no le parecía lo más sorprendente del mundo el que sintiera aprecio por algo o alguien. – Porque si mal no recuerdo hubo alguien quien quería que le diera una prueba de mi amor. ¡Qué mal que nos encontraran en pleno gozo, lástima que Celestia no se nos uniera! Recuerdo que esa cierta pony que quiso mi amor termino exiliada a la luna.<br>Al entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Discord, tanto Stormy como Luna entraron en cólera.  
>- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡DONDE LE HAYAS HECHO ALGO A MI LUNA O TE HUBIESES ATREVIDO A ACOSTARTE CON ELLA TE MATO, DESGRACIADO INTENTO DE ANIMAL! – el unicornio casi se lanzaba con todo contra él, aunque la princesa Luna trataba de calmarlo.<br>- Eso claramente es mentira. No es la historia que hemos escuchado – Twilight simplemente no creía las mentiras de Discord.  
>- ¿Entonces como lo cuenta exactamente? – Discord parecía que iba a enfurecerse.<br>- Tú claramente lo sabes: Tú torturabas a ponis inocentes solo por diversión, solo causabas disturbios en Equestria. Celestia y Luna sabían el peligro que representaban y te aprisionaron en piedra.  
>- ¡Eres una aburrida, Twilight! Por supuesto que papá estaba bromeando. – Screwball lucía algo molesta. – Luna es demasiado sosa para que quisiera ser mi mami.<br>Esto encolerizó aún más a Stormy, aunque Luna logró mantenerlo en calma.  
>- Esto ya dejo de ser gracioso Discord. – Isaac se dirigió con cierta rabia hacia el dracónecuo. – Explica ya tu jueguito y cómo podemos rescatar al resto de los Elementos de la Harmonía.<br>- Ya que…ustedes solo están de aburridos, no tengo de otra. – entonces Discord les empezó a explicar las reglas de su juego. – Si tanto quieren sus elementos recuperar, entonces algunos retos se han de enfrentar; y para a sus amigas salvar, una dura decisión deberán tomar.  
>- Nos dimos cuenta de eso ayer… - Twilight trató de calmar a Isaac, pero su enojo aún así era bastante.<br>- Así que si queremos recuperar los elementos, deberemos de…  
>- Básicamente, encontrarlos en toda Equestria, Luna. Por supuesto que se los facilitaré, ¡No quiero ponerles retos imposibles! ¿Qué hay de divertido en verlos perderse cuando es mejor verlos fracasar en el intento?<br>- Deja de burlarte, maldito. Ni creas que perdonaré como te burlaste de mi princesa.  
>- Gracias, Stormy. – Agradeció la princesa – Ahora, Discord, sobre las portadoras de los Elementos…<br>- Igual ellas están por distintos rincones de Equestria, haciendo lo que les plazca, y siguiendo mis instrucciones. Claro está, que si deciden salvarlas…  
>- ¡BUM! Adiós, ciudad donde se encuentren – Para Screwball, era casi un simple juego inocente.<br>- Así que, ¿Aceptas o no, Twilight?  
>Ella aún tenía sus dudas, pero al ver a sus amigos junto a ella, sabía que debía responder.<br>- Acepto el trato, Discord, y todo lo que eso implica.  
>A pesar de no estar presente ahí, Celestia pudo ver esto desde el escondite donde Discord la había ocultado, y se sintió orgullosa de ver que su estudiante no pensaba darse por vencida.<br>- Entonces así será… - Discord chasqueó sus dedos y al instante él y Screwball desaparecieron en un destello de luz. Solo resonó el eco de su voz –…_Nuestro juego ahora comienza…  
><em>Tras encontrarse de nuevo solos, los cuatro sabían que ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Debían encontrar la ubicación de los Elementos de la Harmonía, además de a sus portadoras, pero no tenían ni idea de donde se encontrarían.  
>- Twilight, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Stormy algo confundido.<br>- Supongo que debemos buscar a alguien en todo este caos que nos pueda ayudar. – empezó a decir. – Quizás ellas estuvieron aquí, puede que alguien sepa hacia donde se dirigieron cada una.  
>- En ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder. – Luna empezó a caminar hacia delante, esperando que la siguieran. – Estoy seguro de que Ponyville solo es el principio del caos. No quiero esperar como para saber qué hará con el resto de Equestria.<br>- ¡Espera, princesa! – Twilight exclamó antes de que Luna se marchara. – Tardaremos más si buscamos de puerta en puerta. Debemos dividirnos.  
>- Tienes razón. Stormy y yo buscaremos alrededor de la ciudad. Tú y Luna diríjanse al centro de Ponyville y vean si alguien nos podría auxiliar.<br>- Entendido, Isaac. Nos reuniremos en las afueras del pueblo, en la choza de Fluttershy…si es que esta sigue en pie.  
>Los cuatro se separaron en dos grupos y partieron en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlos o decirles hacia donde se habrían dirigido. No suponían que entre las sombras, alguien los observaba. No como una amenaza, sino como una ayuda, quizás una respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿Quién sería ese extraño ser que los vigilaba?<p>

_Continuará…_


	6. Doble Problema

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Hola, DiscordShadow? ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?  
>DiscordShadow: Oh, hola Twilight. Eh... ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>Eso te debería preguntar a ti. ¿Qué diablos haces en casa de Rainbow Dash?  
>DiscordShadow: Eh... yo... la verdad...<br>Rainbow Dash: ¿Que es lo que pasa Dis... Twilight? ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Eso les debo preguntar. ¿¡Olvidaron el fic?<br>Rainbow Dash: ¿Cual fic? ¡Oh si! Ese fic. Si terminamos el capitulo 5, ¿cierto?  
>Twilight Sparkle: Y bien... ¿Que esperan? Ya subanlo.<br>DiscordShadow: Lo se, lo se. Creeme que la escuela, exámenes, jugar con Rainbow Dash, Team Fortress 2, John Joseco y ese nuevo maldito video de hotdiggedydemon me quitaron todo este tiempo.  
>Rainbow Dash: ¡NUEVO VIDEO DE HOTDIGGEDY! Me mató como se burlo de Rarity, quiero ver ahora que saco. *se marcha a verlo*<br>DiscordShadow: Estoy seguro de que termina traumada. Bueno Twi, ¿En que nos quedamos? ¡Ah si! Justo cuando inicia la aventura y la búsqueda de los "Elementos de la Armería"...  
>Twilight Sparkle: ¡Harmonía! Elementos de la Harmonia. Y si, pero que tal si dejamos de hablar y ponemos el capitulo.<br>Rainbow Dash: *A lo lejos* No puede ser... ¡Discord aplasto a Applebloom!  
>DiscordShadow: Como sea. Ya me canse de este relleno.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras nuestros héroes se encontraban buscando alguna pista de hacia donde se dirigían las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía, Discord regresó al pequeño escondrijo donde seguía atada Celestia, quien pudo apreciar como su fiel estudiante fue capaz de hacerle frente al dracónecuo a pesar de lo que éste hiciera con Cloudsdale.<br>- Parece que tu plan no resultó, ¿Cierto Discord? - dijo Celestia, mucho más tranquila que cuando Discord la atrapo.  
>- Eso es lo que crees, Celly. - respondió el dracónecuo. - Créeme que subestimas mi verdadero potencial.<br>- Lo mismo digo de tí. No sabes el poder que Twilight posee consigo, podría incluso acabarte sin los elementos.  
>- ¿Y crees que eso me asusta? - Discord echó a reír con ese comentario. - ¡Bien ya habría asesinado o corrompido a Twilight desde un comienzo! Pero prefiero que sea así, por medio de este juego...<br>En el portal por donde Celestia podía apreciar lo que sucedía, se materializaron las imágenes claras de las cinco portadoras que Discord había conseguido corromper.  
>- ...Para mí, es más divertido así. Sus amigas hacen todo, la ponen en riesgo, debe decidir si salvarlas o no...¡Simplemente divertido! Lástima que deba sacrificar ciertos gustos... - el dracónecuo miro con cierta tristeza, muy díficil de saber si era fingida o no, a la imagen de Pinkie Pie, quien se veía de completo mal humor. Luego prosiguió: - Pero estoy seguro que pronto todo será perfecto...aunque a mi manera, claro.<br>Celestia no dijo nada. Su rostro reflejaba su ira hacia el despiadado ser que alguna vez la amara a pesar de detestarlo por sus monstruosas acciones.  
>- Lo lamento Celly, ¿Oyes eso? - Discord fingió escuchar algo a lo lejos, pero Celestia no reacciono a esto - Parece que el caos me llama. Supongo que nos hablaremos en otro momento. ¡Arrivederci!<br>Chasqueando sus dedos, Discord desapareció en un resplandor de luz, dejando a Celestia sola de nuevo. El pequeño portal volvió a mostrar la clara imagen de Twilight y compañía, todavía buscando a alguien que los pudiera ayudar a encontrar el paradero de los Elementos. La princesa no perdía la confianza en ellos, sabía que podían lograrlo. Sonrió un poco y murmuró:  
>- Buena suerte, mi fiel estudiante. Haz lo que debas de hacer.<p>

**Capítulo 5: Doble problema**

Una vez divididos, Stormy e Isaac se dirigieron a buscar alguien que les pudiera indicar donde se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos a través de las extrañas calles de la caótica Ponyville, mientras que Luna y Twilight hacían lo mismo pero en las afueras de ésta.  
>Mientras se encontraban recorriendo las extensas e irregulares calles de la ciudad, el pegaso y el unicornio se encontraban charlando, en lo que tocaban de puerta en puerta, si es que lasa no era un cartón o se encontrara flotando en el aire.<br>- Veo que ya estas más tranquilo, amigo - comentó Stormy al notar que su amigo se encontraba de perfecto humor. - Pensé que, por lo que dijiste ayer, estarías casi inaguantable.  
>- Sí. Eso se lo debo a tu noviecita Luna. - respondió éste tras tocar en una puerta que resultó ser de cartón. - Ella ya me explicó todo sobre...<br>- Espera un segundito. -el unicornio se detuvo por un momento - Luna no es mi novia.  
>- ¿Y entonces cómo explicas que despertaste en su cama?<br>- ¡No fui yo! – Stormy respondió exaltado - Alguien me acomodó a su lado.  
>- Si, como no. Sé que te gustaría recibir una "recompensa" de su parte, pervertido.<br>- No soy ninguna clase de pervertido, Isaac. - en ese momento se dio cuenta que rápido cambiaron de tema y regresó a éste: - Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué fue lo que ella te dijo?  
>El pegaso se detuvo un momento y observó a Stormy antes de responderle en tono más frío:<br>- Me dijo que Discord pudo haber destruido la ciudad, pero que podría recuperarse... - aumentó la gravedad en su tono mientras continuaba - ...solo mientras él sea destruido. Solo así mi hogar volverá. Por eso es importante enfocarnos en encontrar a nuestras amigas y los Elementos de la Harmonía, entre más rápido acabemos con ese demonio mejor.  
>Ambos permanecieron callados otro par de minutos luego de esto, pasando de casa en casa, sin encontrar quién los ayudara. Incluso el miedo de algunos era tanto que hasta les gritaban que se alejaran de ahí. Tras buscar por más casas, Stormy se encontró algo frustrado.<br>- A este paso, si alguien sabía algo, ya no nos podría ayudar - exclamó el unicornio - O están acobardados o corrompidos, y sirven solo para dos cosas.  
>- Quizás, pero aun así debemos seguir buscando. Si nos damos por vencidos así de fácil, solo le estamos dando la razón a Discord de que somos débiles.<br>- Sí, claro. El día que yo me rinda ante ese chivo, me cambio el nombre a Cupcake Pie.  
>- Je, siento que Pinkie te mataría por usar ese nombre – se rió el pegaso rojo, solo para recibir una respuesta casi sorpresiva de Stormy.<br>- ¡Oye, eso me recuerda algo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa. - No hemos buscado en el Sugar Cube Corner. Quizás los Cake sigan ahí, o puede que encuentre algo útil.  
>- ¿Por qué presiento que solo quieres ir por los objetos de fiesta de Pinkie? – Isaac no le agradaba mucho esa idea.<br>Pero antes de poder decir algo, Stormy salió corriendo con rumbo al hogar de Pinkie, mientras el pegaso CASI aseguraba que solo quería el cañon de fiestas de la pony rosada.

En eso, Twilight y Luna seguían su búsqueda en las afueras de Ponyville, pero habían tenido igual o peor suerte que los dos chicos. Prácticamente ningún hogar era de verdad, y los pocos que lo eran estaban vacíos. Pero para ser honestos, Luna no estaba prestando mucha atención a eso, sinó que seguía pensando en cómo Stormy fue mucho más valiente que ella frente a Discord.  
><em>"Se supone que soy una princesa y controlo la noche, y un simple unicornio tiene más valor que yo."<em> – pensaba para sus adentros. – _"¿Cómo es que un vasallo sea más valiente que una princesa? Al menos le debo la vida"_

- Princesa, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Twilight al notar a Luna un tanto distraída. – Te noto un tanto rara. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?  
>- Eh, ¿yo? – Luna se encontraba algo sorprendida, tanto que por un momento olvidó lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo. –No hay nada malo aquí. Solo pensaba en lo que…estábamos haciendo.<br>- ¿Buscar alguien que nos ayude a encontrar a mis amigas y los Elementos de la Harmonía?  
>- Si, eso. Eh… ¿Ahora a donde se supone que deberíamos ir ahora? – Luna trataba de sonar lo más respetable posible, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Su temor a Discord y su completa desorientación de la Equestria actual no la ayudaban.<br>- Pues por ahora solo nos queda un lugar en donde buscar: La Boutique Carrusel. Dudo que Rarity siga ahí, pero quizás su hermana o padres se encuentren.  
>- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo son? Porque recuerdo a tu amiga Rarity y creo verla una vez en Canterlot. Supongo que deben ser ponis de clase.<br>- Lo sé, Luna. Ni siquiera yo los he podido conocer. Me pregunto cómo serán.  
>Las dos se dirigieron a la Boutique esperando encontrar a alguien dentro. Por fortuna esta parecía intacta frente al caótico ambiente de Ponyville, por lo que las dos no dudaron en entrar.<br>Dentro, se dieron cuenta de lo que Discord hizo con el lugar: los maniquíes donde Rarity colocaba los vestidos y trajes que hacía se movían en el aire flotando, los muebles parecían danzar de un lado al otro y todos sus objetos de costura flotaban de un lado al otro. Pero a pesar de todo el caos, parecía que todo seguía una ruta establecida, e iban y venían de un lado al otro en un mismo patrón. Rarity lo describiría como un "caos organizado".  
>- ¿Es idea mía o esto es un poco…?<br>- ¿Raro, Twilight? A estas alturas, esta clase de cosas no me sorprenden de Discord. – la princesa no se encontraba sorprendida en lo más mínimo.  
>Caminando a través de los cientos de objetos flotando y danzando en el aire, las dos llegaron a una pequeña habitación, donde se llevaron la máxima sorpresa de sus vidas al ver Sweetie Belle, hermana de Rarity, jugando a la "fiesta de té" con…<br>- ¿Diamond Tiara? – Twilight sabía de antemano que las dos se odiaban - ¿¡Pero como es que…pero ustedes…?  
>- ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados, madame Belle? – dijo la pequeña potranca color violeta, en un tono tan sofisticado, que parecía una muñeca. Pero esta ni siquiera volteó a ver a la princesa o a Twilight.<br>- Nadie de importancia, madame Tiara. – Sweetie Belle habló del mismo modo. Pronto Luna notó que los colores de ambas potrancas estaban opacados y engrisesidos. Habían sido corrompidas por Discord.  
>- Ese desgraciado…hacerle esto a un pony es desagradable, pero a una potranca…<br>- Eh, ¿Madame Belle? – la unicornio morada estaba más que confundida con todo esto. - ¿Podrías decirme…dónde se encuentra tu hermana?  
>- Perdóneme Mademoiselle, pero yo no tengo ninguna hermana. – respondió la pequeña potranca blanca. – Pero si deseas hablar con alguien, mis padres se encuentran en la siguiente habitación.<br>- Gracias…Madame Belle y Madame Tiara. – Twilight simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, y mejor se retiró junto con Luna a la siguiente habitación, donde se encontrabarían los padres de Rarity y Sweetie Belle.  
>Una vez en lo que parecía ser la cocina, que se encontraba en el mismo "caos organizado" que el resto de la casaboutique, las dos se encontraron con los padres de las dos unicornios. Para su gran sorpresa, los dos parecían algo cuerdos, pero se encontraban escondidos debajo de una mesa. Pero su aspecto sin duda fue algo sorprendente para ellas dos: parecían más bien ponis de clase media contrario a lo que pensaban, y vestían ropas que claramente Rarity desaprobaría de inmediato.  
>- ¿Esos son los padres de Rarity? – Luna le sorprendió el aspecto de ellos dos.<br>- Pues…eso parece… - de pronto Twilight notó que ellos también habían sido corrompidos. – Si, ellos son. Discord seguro los corrompió apra que vistieran…eso.  
>- Disculpen, ¿Ustedes son los padres de Rarity? – preguntó la princesa Luna a los dos unicornios que se encontraban escondidos.<br>- Si, lo somos. Para servirle. – respondió el padre de Rarity, con un tono un tanto preocupado.  
>- ¿Ustedes vienen solos, o acaso los acompaña alguien…extraño o bizarro como un payaso? – pregunto asustada la madre de Rarity.<br>- Pues…no, solo nosotras dos. – Twilight pensó que seguro hablaban de Discord, y vaya que tenían razón en temerle. – Aunque solo veníamos para preguntar sobre Rarity.  
>- ¿Rarity? Si la buscan, ella nos dejó solos con ese…monstruo.<br>_"Definitivamente Discord es el responsable de esto"_– pensó para sus adentros la unicornio morada.

- En ese caso exigimos saber hacia dónde se dirigió ella. Puede que así detengamos al monstruo del que hablan.  
>- No sabemos exactamente a donde fue, pero mi esposo y yo escuchamos que pensaba viajar creo a Hoofington.<br>- ¿Hoofington, están seguros? – los dos padres asintieron, tras lo cual Luna prosiguió. – En ese caso iremos para allá. Lo mejor es que se queden aquí y se resguarden, por si ese payaso decide regresar.  
>Twilight y Luna finalmente dejaron la Boutique de los horrores, al menos con una pista de donde se encontraba Rarity.<br>- Vaya que Discord tiene un sentido del humor bizarro. – dijo Twilight al salir de ahí. – No sé si pueda olvidar lo que ví ahí.  
>- Pero al menos ya sabemos dónde se dirige Rarity. Solo esperemos que Isaac y Stormy hayan descubierto hacia donde se dirigen las otras tres. Y ojalá y encontremos también a Rainbow Dash…<p>

De vuelta con Isaac, este no había corrido con mejor suerte desde que Stormy se marchó rumbo al Sugar Cube Corner. No había encontrado a nadie que le pudiera ayudar.  
><em>"Grandioso. Parece que nadie en toda la ciudad vió a ninguna de las cuatro chicas." – pensaba bastante frustrado. – "Solo espero que Twi y Luna hayan tenido mejor suerte. Creo que por ahora comeré algo…"<em>  
>El pegaso se detuvo un momento para tomar el bolso que llevaba consigo, y de él sacó un muffin que pensaba comerse. Pero de repente, escuchó como si alguien fuera a caer, así como una voz gritando:<br>- ¡Cuidado abajo!  
>Él apenas y se pudo quitar del camino, cuando cierta pegaso de color gris aterrizó de golpe, con una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada casi perdida.<br>- ¡TE TRAJE UNA CARTA! – dijo la curiosa pegaso a Isaac.  
>- ¿Derpy? ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? – el joven pegaso rojo no tenía idea de cómo la distraída de Derpy seguía repartiendo cartas con todo el caos alrededor.<br>- ¿No es obvio? El correo no se reparte solo. – Derpy parecía muy determinada. – Por cierto, esto es para ti.  
>La pegaso le entregó un sobre a Isaac, quien de inmediato la abrió para leer la carta. En realidad no era algo muy importante, solo una invitación para unirse a una especie de club o algo asi, nada más allá de publicidad. Pero mientras leía la carta, Derpy le echó un ojo al muffin que él estaba a punto de comerse.<br>- ¡Um, Muffin¡  
>- ¿Qué dices? – Isaac notó como ella tenía la mirada centrada en el muffin que estaba a su lado. – Ya veo, quieres el muffin. ¿Por qué te obsesionas tanto con ellos?<br>- ¡Son deliciosos, no hay nada como un buen muffin para mí! ¿Me lo regalas?  
>- Pues…no lo sé. ¿Por qué habría de dártelo?<br>- ¡Ya sé! Te cambio el muffin por una carta. – dijo la pegaso muy entusiasmada.  
>- ¿Y para que querría yo el correo de otro? – Isaac sentía que Derpy de verdad ya tenía una verdadera obsesión de muffins.<br>- No lo sé. Puede que te sea útil como… - la pegaso gris buscó en su bolsa de correos alguna carta que le sirviera a Isaac. - ¡Mira! Una carta de los Wonderbolts, dirigida para la Princesa Luna. Puedo dártela y tú se la entregas, y así convivir con ella.  
>- El que está enamorado de Luna es Stormy, no yo. Aunque… - Isaac se dio cuenta que si la carta era de los Wonderbolts y era para la Princesa Luna, seguro contendría alguna información útil. De otra forma, Derpy la terminaría entregando hasta Canterlot, donde seguro nadie la leería. – Supongo que acepto el trato.<br>Isaac le entregó el muffin a Derpy, mientras esta le entregaba la carta. Tan pronto ella tuvo el muffin en sus pezuñas, se lo empezó a comer.  
>- ¡YUMMY! Muffin de Banana, mi favorito. – dijo bastante contenta.<br>- Bueno, creo que fue un trato justo, ¿no?  
>- Si, asi fue. Debo irme ya, aún tengo muchos correos que entregar, y nadie más piensa hacerlo. ¿Me pregunto por qué?<br>La distraída pegaso se marchó casi al instante mientras se comía su muffin, dejando a Isaac con la carta.  
><em>"Nunca comprenderé bien que pasa por la mente de esa Derpy. Pero sin duda me cae bien"<em> – El joven pegaso pensó, mientras abría el sobre con la carta, la cual empezó a leer.

"Para: Princesa Luna.  
>De: Líder de los Wonderbolts, Spitfire.<br>Mensaje: Reporte de Situación.  
>Aquí Spitfire reportando. Después de los lamentables eventos de Cloudsdale, hemos intentado contactar al resto de los miembros de los Wonderbolts en busca de información acerca de los recientes acontecimientos de Discord. Al parecer, todos los demás se encuentran a salvo, además de que existen noticias de algunos supervivientes que consiguieron escapar de Cloudsdale durante su destrucción. Por desgracia, también nos hemos enterado sobre una posible toma de la ciudad de Manehattan por parte de una organización criminal, sin embargo desconocemos de quienes se traten. Lo último que supimos es que la líder del grupo era una pegaso de color amarillo, quien parece responder al nombre de "Fluttercruel". Seguiremos investigando y la mantendremos al tanto de todo, su majestad."<p>

Al terminar de leer la carta, Isaac se dio cuenta de que al parecer esa tal Fluttercruel no era más que Fluttershy corrompida, y si todo era cierto, ella ahora se encontraba en Manehattan liderando pandilleros.  
>"Así que ella ahora dirige criminales…puede que matemos dos pájaros de un tiro al salvarla."<br>- ¡Sorpresa, amigo! – alguien gritó desde arriba de él, asustandolo.  
>- ¡GAH! ¡STORMY! –gritó el pegaso muy asustado. – Casi me matas del susto. Y como es que… ¿Estas…flotando?<br>- ¡Sí! ¿No es genial? – dijo super emocionado mientras se daba la vuelta para mostrar el par de globos que llevaba en la espalda. – Me los encontré mientra venía de camino de casa de los Cake. ¡Fue increíble!  
>- Como sea… ¿Al menos encontraste algo, o solo fuiste por el cañón? – Isaac no estaba muy contento por la sorpresita de Stormy. De hecho, odiaba que lo espantaran así de golpe.<br>- De hecho fue todo muy curioso. Entré a la Sugar Cube Corner, y que me encuentro a los Cakes ya corrompidos. Estaban todos tristes y melancólicos, y no me queráin decir donde fue Pinkie. Entonces que me pongo un sombrero de cocinero y me pongo a cantar "¡Cupcakes! ¡So sweet and tasty!" y de repente ¡PUF! ¡Volvieron a la normalidad! Y a cambio me dieron el cañon de fiestas de Pinkie y me dijeron que ella se dirigía a lo que parecía ser su hogar natal, ni idea de porqué.  
>Toda esa explicación hizo que la mente de Isaac se revolviera de lo peor.<br>- ¿Y tú que encontraste de información? – pregunto de repente Stormy.  
>- Pues…de hecho solo esta carta, pero…<br>- ¿Y al menos en esa carta hay algo importante o relevante?  
>- Sí. Al parecer Fluttershy está en Manehattan, y por lo visto la ciudad necesita ayuda urgente. Supongo que será mejor avisarle a Twilight y a Luna que ya tenemos un objetivo prioritario.<br>- Espera… ¿Manehattan? – Stormy estaba muy nervioso, tanto que hasta por accidente soltó los globos que lo mantenían flotando.  
>- ¿Por qué, pasa algo? – Isaac sospechaba un poco de él y de por qué se puso tan nervioso.<br>- No es nada es solo que… ¿No hay muchos criminales ahí? – a pesar de su intento, aún se le notaba nervioso.  
>- Y es por eso que debemos ir. Parece que Fluttershy se volvió su líder. Ahora date prisa y sígueme.<br>El pobre unicornio no sabía cómo ocultar su nerviosismo por regresar a la que en realidad era su ciudad de origen, pues más que nada temía que los demás descubrieran el secreto de su pasado.

Cuando Isaac y Stormy llegaron a la choza de Fluttershy, Luna y Twilight ya los esperaban ahí. Al parecer, todo seguía intacto, pero luego de la experiencia dentro de la Boutique Carrusel, ya no se podían confiar en eso. Una vez los cuatro reunidos afuera de la choza, empezaron a contar lo que encontraron o descubrieron.  
>- ¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes que fue lo que encontraron? – preguntó Luna a los dos chicos.<br>- Nosotros pudimos descubrir que Pinkie Pie se dirige hacia su pueblo natal, aunque aún no sabes dónde exactamente esta. – explicó Stormy Brave.  
>- Entre nosotras dos apenas y nos enteramos que Rarity se dirige rumbo a Hoofington, pero no tenemos idea de que planea hacer. – mencionó Twilight algo insatisfecha.<br>- También descubrimos que Fluttershy se encuentra en Manehattan causando disturbios, así que lo mejor será ir a revisar ahí primero. – añadió Isaac mientras mostraba la carta que indicaba la ubicación de la pegaso.  
>- ¡Perfecto! Así que ahora sabemos dónde se encuentran tres de mis amigas. Pero…¿Saben de dónde se encontraría Applejack o Rainbow Dash?<br>Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio. No sabían nada de ellas dos, y no sabían dónde buscarlas, hasta que Isaac recordó algo importante.  
>- Esperen, no hemos buscado en Sweet Apple Acres. Supongo que alguno de sus parientes nos pueda ayudar.<br>- ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar? – Stormy se entusiasmó con esto - ¿Qué opinas de eso, Luna?  
>- Para mí entre más rápido encontremos como vencer a Discord, mejor. Ya vi lo que ha hecho con los demás…no quiero que le haga lo mismo a mi hermana.<br>- Opino lo mismo. – respondió una nerviosa Twilight - Equestria nos necesita ahora, y cada segundo cuenta.  
>Los cuatro partieron rumbo a las granjas de Applejack, sin sospechar que algo o alguien los venía siguiendo por el trayecto, oculto entre las sombras.<p>

Sweet Apple Acres, antes pacífico y tranquilo, ahora estaba completamente patas arriba. Los cerdos ahora atenían alas y volaban de un lado para el otro. Los árboles tiraban sus hojas hacia el cielo y no para el suelo. Pero claro, ya nada sorprendía a los cuatro ponis que se dirigían en busca de la familia Apple.  
>Mientras caminaban a través de los sembradíos que parecían marchitarse y después volver a retoñar a los pocos segundos, pudieron notar los muchos agujeros en la tierra, como si algún perro los hubiera cavado.<br>- Me pregunto si Discord se le habrá ocurrido poner a Winona a hacer esto. – se preguntó Twilight recordando a la mascota de Applejack. – De lo contrario…prefiero no saber que hizo esos hoyos.  
>- Eh… ¿Twilight? – Al parecer Isaac había conseguido avistar algo a lo lejos – Creo saber quién hizo esos hoyos.<br>Poco alejado de ellos, se encontraba Big Macintosh, hermano de Applejack, pero éste lucía completamente distinto. Comportándose igual que un perro, perseguía su propia cola en círculos mientras también cavaba en el suelo.  
>- Genial, primero "Madame Belle", ¡Y ahora un "Can" Macintosh! – Luna se empezaba a hartar de los disparates de Discord.<br>Lentamente, los cuatro se acercaron a éste, por suerte Big Mac parecía reaccionar de manera amistosa. Sacando la lengua y ladrando, él se acercó a Twilight para darle un amistoso lengüetazo.  
>- Veo que le agradas, Twi. Se nota que lo tienes "amaestrado" – bromeó Stormy, aunque esto no le causó mucha gracia a Isaac.<br>- Pues ya vimos que Big Mac no nos puede ayudar… Pregúntale al menos si nos puede llevar donde Granny Smith o Applebloom. – respondió el pegaso, tratando de ignorar el comentario de su amigo.  
>-Big Mac, ¿nos puedes llevar con Granny Smith?<br>En respuesta a Twilight, Big Mac "ladró" un poco y se apresuró rumbo hacia el granero, mientras olfateaba el suelo. Los cuatro siguieron al pony "canino" hasta ahí, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Granny Smith, quien tenía un problema de cadera, bailando tap sin ningún problema ni preocupación.  
>- Bien, esto ya se pasó de raro. ¿Desde cuando llegamos a Villa Loca? – exclamó Stormy completamente desconcertado.<br>- ¿Y apenas te das cuenta de que esto es Villa Loca? – Isaac casi se lleva una pezuña a la cara - ¡Eso nos dimos cuenta desde que llegamos aquí!  
>- Bien…mientras no me caiga anda en la cabeza todo bien.<br>Aunque para estar más seguro, el unicornio sacó de su Bolsa Mágica una sombrilla que se colocó sobre su cabeza.  
>Granny Smith no dejaba de bailar, cuando Twilight finalmente decidió acercarse y hablarle.<br>- ¿Disculpa… Granny Smith? – preguntó con cierta timidez.  
>- Si, ¿Qué pasa, Twilight? – dijo esta con cierta rapidez y alegría, sin dejar de bailotear.<br>- Usted… ¿no sabe dónde se encuentra Applejack?  
>- ¿Ella? Si, salió. Dijo que ni pensáramos en irla a buscar en Fillydelphia. Pero luego hizo una mueca rara y se marchó.<br>"Sin duda hasta corrompida es una pésima mentirosa." – pensó ella al escuchar esto.  
>- Ya veo… Asi que dijo que no buscáramos en Fillydelphia. Algo me dice que iremos para allá.<br>- Como quieran. Solo que quizás no la encuentren, chicos. – Granny Smith en realidad no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por ellos, el solo hecho que su cintura estuviera bien la hacía bailar por doquier.  
>Twilight dejo a la ya anciana bailando mientras regresaba con los otros cuatro. Big Mac empezó a ladrar de alegría, como preguntándole que había pasado.<br>- Y bien, ¿Qué pasó Twilight? ¿Granny Smith te conto algo? – Pregunto Isaac algo impaciente.  
>- Pues…parece que Applejack se dirigió hacia Fillydelphia. Aunque claro, trató de mentir. Lástima que sea pésima.<br>- Asi que, jeje, ella fue hacia Fillydelphia, ¿no? – Stormy parecía algo nervioso. – Y esa es la ciudad más cercana a Ponyville. Creo ya sabemos a dónde ir.  
>- Espera un momento Stormy. – Luna trato de calmar al nervioso unicornio. – No porque esté más cerca significa que sea lo mejor. Acabo de leer la carta de los Wonderbolts, y parece que Manehattan nos necesita ma… ¿Pero qué rayos es ese sonido?<br>Por debajo de ellos, se empezó a escuchar como si alguien estuviera cavando. Big Macintosh de repente huyó despavorido ladrando como perro asustado, mientras los cuatro miraban como si la tierra se empezara a abrir formando un agujero del tamaño de una potranca. De repente, de ese agujero brotó algo aterrador… Del tamaño de una pequeña potranca, una forma oscura y siniestra surgió con dificultad del suelo. Tenía el aspecto de un zombie y parecía murmurar algo incomprensible, como queriendo decir algo.  
>- ¡AH, UN ZOMBIE! – Stormy fue el primero en asustarse, mientras los otro cuatro también gritaron de terror.<br>La pequeña potranca zombie empezó a caminar lentamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Al sentirla cerca, Stormy rápidamente sacó el cañon de fiestas de la bolsa mágica que siempre cargaba, mientras gritaba:  
>- ¡ALEJATE DE AQUÍ, BESTIA INMUNDA!<br>El unicornio disparó en contra de la pequeña zombie, la cual fue impactada por un gran pastel, lanzándola varios metros lejos.  
>- Quizas no fue la mejor técnica… - empezó a decir Twilight – Pero…supongo que eso ayuda.<br>Pero para su sorpresa, la potranca zombie se volvió a poner de pie, y esta vez empezó a acelerarse todavía más hacia ellos. Los cuatro empezaron a alarmarse, pero en especial Stormy.  
>- ¡¿Por qué NO SIMPLEMENTE TE MUERES? – gritaba sin cesar mientras seguía disparando contra la pequeña zombie, sin embargo, parecía errar por completo.<br>- Es inútil, Stormy. ¡Ahora lo mejor es correr! – Twilight sabía que era arriesgado quedarse ahí parados, pero Stormy no dejaba de disparar y errar, mientras objetos de fiesta volaban de un lado al otro.  
>- Eh…¿Isaac? – la Princesa Luna, aunque aterrada, se dirigió al pegaso tratando de calmarse - ¿Es idea mía o acaso Stormy está actuando…?<br>- ¿Raro? Lo sé. – El pegaso igual trataba de calmar su temor. – Ha estado así desde que mencionamos Manehattan…  
>Al mencionar aquella ciudad, Stormy se puso como loco y empezó a aparecer cosas por aquí y por allá. De la nada aparecieron distintos montones de paja, algunas carretas y hasta Spike apareció de la nada…<br>- ¿Spike? ¿Pero como…? – Twilight se mostró muy confundida.  
>- ¿¡QUÉ, CÓMO, CUANDO? – al parecer Spike también se encontraba sorprendido.<br>- ¿¡Stormy, acaso apareciste a Spike desde…?  
>- ¡CLARO QUE NO, ISAAC! – Stormy se encontraba más de nervios. – Solo aparecí lo que estaba cerca…<br>En ese momento todos olvidaron por un momento a la pequeña zombie, y se fijaron en el pequeño dragon, que al parecer los estaba siguiendo.  
>- ¡Spike, te dije que debías quedarte con mis padres! – Twilight si que estaba molesto con él.<br>- Lo sé, pero es que tengo algo importante que decirte.  
>En ese momento, los cinco escucharon a la pequeña zombie acercarse, y antes de poder decir algo, todos gritaron asustados y salieron corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose al único lugar seguro que pensaba quedaba: la Biblioteca. Solo quedó la pequeña zombie, quien a pesar de su actual estado, alcanzó a murmurar:<br>_- A…yudenme…Twi…Soy...Apple…Bloom.._

A lo lejos, Screwball y Discord observaron todo esto, divirtiéndose de todo el terror que la pequeña les había metido.  
>- ¿Qué te dije papá? – decía muy risueña la pequeña pony flotante – Todos le temen a los zombies.<br>- Supongo que debo prestarte más atención, querida. – dijo Discord entre risas - Eres igual que tu padre.  
>- Pero hay algo que me preocupa… - Screwball parecía algo nerviosa – Ese extraño unicornio…no pensé que alguien fuera tan…tan…bizarro. Al menos más que nosotros.<br>- Descuida cariño, ya me encargare de él. ¿No es así, Celestia?  
>Discord volteó a ver a la princesa, que seguía atada e inmóvil, obligada a ver como el dracónequo hacía de las suyas.<p>

Los cinco llegaron lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca, donde rápidamente cerraron la puerta.  
>- Cielos…yo creí que los ponis zombies no existían. – Dijo Stormy mientras trataba de recuperarse aliento.<br>- Calmate Stormy, necesitamos concentrarnos. – le dijo Luna mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.  
>- Bien, ya que estamos aquí… - Isaac se dirigió entonces para el muy desconcertado dragon – Spike, ¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir importante?<br>- Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar… ¿Recuerdas la Guía de Referencia de los Elementos de la Harmonía, Twilight? Creo que nos servirá de ayuda.  
>- Es cierto, Spike. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?<br>Twilight se dirigió al librero en busca de su Guía de los Elementos de la Harmonia, buscando por todos lados, esperando encontrarlo en algún sitio, pero sin resultado.  
>- Maldición, ¿dónde podría estar ese libro?<br>- Espera Twilight, ¡Se donde estará! – dijo Spike algo emocionado.  
>El dragón se dirigió a buscarlo justo debajo de los libros iniciados en E. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el libro no estaba ahí.<br>- Esto sí que es raro. – Spike lucía algo confundido - Juraría que vi el libro justo bajo la E.  
>En ese instante, la risa de Discord resonó en todo el lugar. Era como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.<br>- Lo siento… pero el libro que buscaban está en otra biblioteca… - En ese momento el dracónecuó se materializó enfrente de ellos. - ¡La mía!  
>- ¿OTRA VEZ TU? – dijo Stormy al ver a Discord. - ¿No te bastó ya con burlarte de Luna?<br>- Vamos, saben que eso no es nada para mí. Además… - mirando con furia a Stormy. – Creo que tratas de hacerte el chistoso conmigo, imitándome.  
>- Eh…¿de qué hablas loco?<br>- Supongo que tendré que recordarte lo de Sweet Apple Acres. ¿Queriéndote lucir con tu magia improvisada y espontánea? ¡No lo creo!  
>Discord chasqueó sus dedos y de uno de los libreros salió un libro acerca de astronomía. De repente, este se abrió y un torbellino de magia brotó de él, el cual empezó a succionar a Stormy y compañía hacia su interior.<br>- ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL ESPACIO, - gritó el dracónecuo mientras se desvanecía - PORQUE HABRÁ MUCHO HACIA DONDE VAN!  
>Los cinco empezaron a ser aspirados por el libro hacia su interior, mientras trataban de resistir esto.<br>- Stormy… - Isaac empezó a decir calmado, para después gritar desesperado - ¡¿Por qué SIEMPRE NOS METES EN PROBLEMAS?  
>Parecía que ellos iban a terminar absorbidos dentro del libro, y seguramente flotando en el espacio…cuando de repente, de entre las sombras, el mismo ser que los estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo salió de la nada e interpuso otro libro en medio del remolino de magia.. Aunque lo único que consiguió fue que los seis terminaran dentro de este nuevo libro, uno que ellos ya conocían…<p>

Isaac abrió los ojos. Ya no estaban en la biblioteca. A su lado, se encontraba Twilight, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo. El pegaso se acercó a ella y la movío un poco para despertarla.  
>- Twilight, despierta…<br>Ella abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía una jungla tropical, en medio de la nada.  
>- Que… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?<br>- Solo sé que alguien más interpuso un libro en medio del torbellino mágico. Parece que entramos en ese libro. Solo que… ¿Quién fue y por qué…?  
>En ese momento, escucharon a una joven acercándose a ellos.<br>- ¡Twilight, Isaac, que bueno que están bien! – dijo ella muy entusiasmada.  
>- ¿Scootaloo? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Twilight e Isaac. – Pero… ¿Cómo?<br>- Es una larga y cómica historia… - Empezó a decir. – Solo digamos que… logre escapar de ese tal Discord.  
>- ¿Escapaste de él? – dijo Isaac algo confundido - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?<br>Scootaloo se avergonzó un poco y dijo:  
>- Me refiero… - de repente ella entristeció bastante – A que él nos engañó a mí y las demás Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sweetie Belle y Applebloom…<br>Scootaloo empezó a llorar recordando el destino de sus amigas.  
>- Tranquila Scootaloo. – Twilight trató de calmar a la potranca - Ya vimos que le hizo a Sweetie Belle, aunque no quiero saber que fue de Applebloom.<br>- Al menos sabemos que tu estas a salvo y que también nos salvaste.  
>- De hecho Isaac… No salí del todo intacta<br>En ese momento, ella mostró su pezuña derecha… y para la sorpresa de los dos, esta era ahora una pata similar a la de un conejo.  
>- ¿¡PERO QUE LE PASO A TU PEZUÑA, EN NOMBRE DE CELESTIA? – el pegaso rojo sí que se había asustado.<br>- Un pequeño obsequio de Discord. Pero estoy seguro que ya nos la pagara, más si Rainbow Dash está con nosotros, ¿cierto?  
>Twilight e Isaac permanecieron en silencio. No querían decirle a la pequeña lo que enrealidad pasó, y el pegaso incluso estaba conteniendo todo su coraje porque aún sentía que falló en salvar Cloudsdale.<br>- Ella… ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Scootaloo muy confundida y hasta preocupada.  
>- No lo sabemos, Scoot. Tambien la estamos buscando… - dijo Twilight tratando de calmarla. – Pero no la encontraremos hasta descubrir en donde estamos y como salir de aquí.<br>- Tienes razón, Twilight. Solo recuerdo arrojar un libro al azar para detener ese tornado que hizo Discord y terminamos en él.  
>- Pero… ¿En qué libro estamos? – pregunto Isaac un tanto preocupado - ¿Y donde están Luna, Stormy y Spike?<br>Los tres se miraron bastante confundidos, preguntándose en dónde se encontraban ellos, y dónde fueron a dar sus amigos.  
>No muy lejos de ahí, Stormy, Luna y Spike se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía ser un templo sagrado, aunque se encontraban atrapados en su interior, con solo la posibilidad de explorarlo. Aún así, Stormy se empeñaba en abrir la enorme puerta que bloqueaba su camino a la salida.<br>- Demonios… ¿¡Por qué no se abre esta maldita puerta? – refunfuñaba mientras trataba de levantar la inmensa puerta de piedra.  
>- Es inútil, Stormy. Es demasiado pesada, incluso para mí. – Luna trataba de detenerlo, pero simplemente no lo conseguía.<br>- ¡Stormy! Detente de una buena vez. – Spike le grito – Ya probaste con levantar la puerta, intentar aparecerte del otro lado, incluso volarla con bombas que traías en no sé donde de tu bolsa mágica…  
>Stormy se detuvo un momento a descansar. La princesa se acercó a él, para intentar hacerlo reflexionar.<br>- Ya hiciste demasiado esfuerzo. No podemos salir de aquí por ahí. Debemos encontrar otra salida.  
>- Pero Luna… - el unicornio parecía sorprendido por las respuestas de la princesa. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es decir, ¡Eres la princesa! Seguro tu poder es lo suficiente para poder salir de aquí.<br>La princesa se ruborizó bastante y agachó la cabeza en vergüenza. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, era algo que había ocultado mucho tiempo.  
>- La verdad…es que ya no soy igual de poderosa que cuando era Nightmare Moon. – confesó al fin – Cuando fui descorrompida, perdí gran parte de mi poder. Ahora apenas y tengo el poder de una unicornio cualquiera.<br>Esto tomó por sorpresa a Spike y Stormy, quienes miraban sorprendidos a la princesa.  
>- ¿Hablas en serio? Creeme… nunca lo hubiera sospechado – Spike hablaba en serio. Esperaría eso de alguien más, pero no de la princesa.<br>- Ahora que lo dices, Luna… yo también quiero confesarte algo…  
>En ese momento, él sacó una fotografía de su bolsa. Luna la tomó y notó a un bastante joven Stormy acompañado de una pareja de unicornios.<br>- ¿Esos son tus padres, Stormy? – preguntó la princesa al ver la foto.  
>- Si. Ellos murieron cuando yo apenas era joven.<br>- Espera un segundo… - Spike se dio cuenta que, detrás de Stormy, se encontraba una ciudad algo familiar. - ¿No estás acaso en Manehattan aquí?  
>- Asi es… - la voz de Stormy se volvió más seca y seria – Yo solía vivir ahí. Pero la razón porque deje la ciudad fue…<br>- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Stormy? – pregunto Luna con cierta curiosidad.  
>- Yo…era conocido… como un ladrón.<br>_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>DiscordShadow: Listo, misión cumplida. Luego de mucho tiempo.<br>Twilight Sparkle: Si, que bien. Ya te habías tardado. Y ojalá no hagas lo mismo con el capítulo 6.  
>DiscordShadow:Pues lo haré, ahora que se descompuso mi lap tardaré mas en subir los capitulos, aunque no tanto como este<br>Rainbow Dash: *vomitando*... *vomita mas* No podre dormir...  
>DiscordShadow: Creo que iré a ver que tal esta Dashie. ¿Nos vemos otro día Twi?<br>Twlight Sparkle: Claro. Y perdonen todo el relleno lectores. Ya saben que hacer después. Comenten, opinen y por favor ni presionen.


	7. Una Invitada No Deseada

...¿Esto está funcionando? Bueno, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, como recuerdan soy la asistente de DiscordShadow, a.k.a. Shadowfall, y pues venía a explicar el por qué del retraso en el fic.  
>Lo que sucede es que por ahora ha estado muy ocupado por el tema de que se mudará a Playa del Carmen, Quintana Roo, en pocas semanas. Pero no crean que no seguirá el fic, después de todo hizo hasta lo imposible para que no lo sacaran del colegio por bajas calificaciones... Pero eso es otro tema.<br>Lo que si es que el fic estará a poco de regresar a Dz. Y como recién descubrí, ya existe el subforo de Fanfics, así que mas público podrá leer la historia.  
>Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir. Ahora yo... Esperen... E...El fic... ¡¿SE ESTA CONTINUANDO SOLO?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ESPECIAL: UNA INVITADA NO DESEADA<strong>

_...Se dice que desde otro Universo, existe una curiosa ser que busca con deseo el convertirse en "Protagonista" de su propia historia. Nadie sabe bien el origen de esta ser, ni el porque invade cientos de universos con el proposito de convertirse en la heroina... Pero lo que si se sabe es su nombre. Ella solo responde al nombre de Asagi Asagiri...  
>Para Equestria, esto no eran mas que cuentos o rumores gracias a que el Universo Equestriano se encontraba completamente separado de cualquier otro, pero el reciente caos creado por Discord había causado serio desequilibrio en el mundo, provocando la aparición de una pequeña grieta entre el Universo de Equestria y uno completamente desconocido. Esta grieta duró solo unos pocos segundos gracias a la acción del que quizas era el protector de las Dimensiones de Equestria, más una explosión consiguió colarse dentro del Universo equestriano... y con ella, un alma de un ser de gran poder.<br>Como si fuera un meteorito cayendo del cielo, esta alma tomo la forma de un pony cualquiera, entrando directamente a la dimension donde todo este relato ha tomado lugar. Y que coincidencia que esta curiosa alma invasora pertenecía a uno de los pocos seres en los Multiversos concientes de la existencia de estos: Era el alma de Asagi Asagiri...  
><em>

_- ...Amiga... - sonó una voz desconocida para los oídos de la joven. - ...Amiga...despierta..._

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Asagi notó el extraño cielo nublado. Las nubes eran de color rosa, y parecía que era de noche.  
>- Eh... ¿Donde fue que caí? - preguntó muy confundida - ¿Y... por qué siento que hablo como si fuera personaje de libro?<br>- Estas en Hoofington, amiga. - le respondió una pequeña potranca de color azul brillante y de pelo azul pálido.  
>Al verla, Asagi no se asusto, ni reaccionó como si fuera algo que desconociera.<br>- Aguarda... ¿eres una pony que habla?  
>- Pues, claro. ¡Duh! Estas en Equestria, no en el Reino Grifo o el Territorio de los Perros Diamante. - dijo la pequeña pony que tenía a su lado.<br>- ¿E...Equestria? ¿Acaso eso está en el Netherealm? - preguntó Asagi muy confundida llevándose una pezuña para rascarse la cabeza... - ¿Espera... ACASO TENGO PEZUÑAS POR MANOS?  
>- Eh... te pegaste muy duro en la cabeza con esa caída, supongo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?<br>- ¡Claro que recuerdo! Yo estaba en el Netherealm, peleando contra otras Asagis para convertirme en la protagonista, cuando de repente la nave Yoshitsuna se aproximaba para destruirlo todo, y aunque no me convertí en protagonista, al menos pude salvar el mundo...  
>La pequeña potranca a su lado estaba completamente confundida, no entendía anda de lo que decía.<br>- ¿De que estás hablando? Nada de eso ha pasado... bueno, al menos no que sepa. Ya no se sabe en estos días.  
>Asagi se trató de poner en pie. Para la sorpresa de la pequeña, ella pudo ponerse en dos patas como si fuera natural.<br>- En ese caso necesito que me digas, ¿Cómo es que terminé aquí muy lejos del Netherealm como un pony en un mundo lleno de ponies? Espera...  
>En ese momento, ella dirigió su mirada a los cielos, y tratando de hablar con el narrador de esta historia, dijo:<br>- ¡NECESITO DE INMEDIATO UNA EXPLICACIÓN A TODO ESTO! ¡Y SE QUE NADIE AQUÍ LO SABE, ASÍ QUE DÍMELO, NARRADOR!

* * *

><p><em>...Pues no entiendo cómo es que te colaste dentro de la historia, pero por eso mismo te has adaptado para encajar en ella, ahí que seas una pony de tierra. Puede que aun recuerdes las cosas que pasaran en tu Universo Anterior, pero ahora estas en Equestria, así que deberas seguir el transcurso de la historia. Y no, no puedes eliminar a la protagonista principal. Pero para eso existen las historias paralelas, para que haya más de un protagonista. Así que no tienes razón para no seguir la historia.<em>

* * *

><p>Una vez que el creador de esta historia le respondiera a Asagi, esta prosiguió:<br>- Bien, eso aclara algunas cosas. Así que... básicamente soy co-protagonista... - en ese momento empezó a dar grandes brincos de felicidad - ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE MI SACRIFICIO SIRVIO DE ALGO Y ME LIBRE DE SER UNA PRINNY Y AHORA SOY UNA PONY PROTAGONISTA DE SU PROPIA HISTORIA ALTERNA!  
>- Creo que necesitas ver a un médico. - añadió la pequeña potranca que estaba al lado de Asagi, viéndola como si estuviera demente.<br>- Oh, perdona, siento que a veces sobreactúo o que pierdo la cabeza. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
>- Mi nombre es Lexy Lulamoon, y vivo aquí en Hoofington con mis otras tres hermanas y mi madre. Aunque... - La pequeña Lexy señaló al cielo hecho de nubes de algodón de azúcar - Las cosas no han ido bastante bien por ahora. Toda Equestria está invadida por el caos.<br>- Bueno, bueno, luego me explicas con más calma. Por ahora necesito donde descansar y empezar a acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo pony. Cosa fácil, porque siempre me adapto a donde quiera que vaya. Incluso mi actitud cambia.  
>- Pues ojalá lo haga, que creo que estas demente - este comentario dejo más que en shock a la pobre Asagi.<br>- Mejor... solo llévame a tu casa.  
>- Ok, solo sígueme.<br>La pequeña Lexy empezó a andar rumbo a una pequeña ciudadela de aspecto rústico, comparable con las viejas aldeas celtas del Universo humano. Mientras andaban, solo algo pasaba por la mente de Asagi:  
>- <em>Solo espero que me expliques todo, narrador. Aún si es fuera de cuadro.<em> - cosa que tenía por asegurado.

De esta forma es que Asagi Asagiri se encontraba envuelta ahora en una historia distinta a las que había estado antes. Ignoraba por completo que esta vez no sería una de sus típicas aventuras disparatadas por convertirse en protagonista, sino que debía pelear en serio para proteger a un nuevo mundo que estaba en peligro, no importando si era protagonista, co-protagonista o secundaria.  
>Mientras se dirigía a Hoofington, ella ignoraba por completo que, en Ponyville, la lucha por Equestria ya había iniciado, pues Twilight y compañía ya habían emprendido su viaje para recuperar los Elementos de la Harmonía y detener a sus amigas corrompidas por Discord, aún si implicaba entrar en libros de ficción, viajar a ciudades llenas de corrupción o enfrentar a los horrores del Bosque Everfree.<br>Para Asagi, el ser la protagonista era la única meta, pero en este nuevo mundo en el que está, eso ya no importa. El ser el héroe, el acompañante o un simple ayudante no importan, solo importa el hecho de pelear contra el caos para salvar Equestria.  
>Su lucha por el protagonismo termino... Su lucha por Equestria comenzó...<p>

**Revolución de las Sombras: Las Crónicas Perdidas.**

* * *

><p>... Eh... Alguien me explica que fue lo que pasó? Bueno... pues por lo visto ya hay una nueva sub-historia en la trama, así que pueden esperar tanto continuación de esa historia como continuación de la trama central. No estoy seguro si ya se entero DiscordShadow, pero aún así le iré a avisar.<br>Por ahora, saludas, recuerden comentar, y hasta la próxima.


	8. En Busca de Protagonismo

Bueno... pues este sería mi último capitulo que publicon en algo de tiempo. Con esto de la mudanza, apenas y termine este capítulo, asi que les pido sean pacientes y disfruten de los capitulos ya publicados. En cuanto regrese, me dedicaré a buscar erroes en el fic, ublicar los demás capítulos de la historia central y quizas un poco más de la historia de Asagi. Asi que sin más ni mas disfruten este que es mi último capitulo que publico desde el D.F.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Extra 1: En busca de protagonismo.<strong>

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en Equestria, nadie sabe exactamente donde, Discord se encontraba cómodamente viendo lo que ocurría con Twilight y compañía dentro del libro de Daring Do.

- Esto es tan simple. - se decía a si mismo. - Solo les digo que deben hacer, y ellos solos caen en mis trampas. ¡Y qué divertido es!

Bebiendo un vaso con leche de chocolate, simplemente se divertía viendo a Isaac y Twilight tratando de sobrevivir a Ahuizotl y a Stormy y Luna enfrentándose a un clon suyo.  
>En ese momento, Screwball apareció de la nada, con una enorme cara de preocupación.<p>

- ¡Papi, papi! ¿Ya sabes de lo que paso? - decía completamente asustada - ¿Papi? ¿Me estas escuchando?

- ¡Jajajaja! Oh, perdona, cariño. Es que simplemente fue hilarante lo que ese idiota de Stormy hizo. ¿Qué querías?

- Preguntaba si ya sabías lo que había pasado. - prosiguió ella, un tanto molesta.

- Hmmm... ¿Hablas de que Rainbow Dash desapareció y no se siquiera donde esté? ¿O se trata de la extraña cosa que cayó del cielo en Hoofington? - decía mientras hacía aparecer otro vaso lleno de leche con chocolate.

- Justamente eso... - la cara de Screwball reflejaba claro temor. - Al parecer no fue algo creado por tu magia, papi... se trata de... un ser de otro universo.

Al oír eso, Discord escupió los fragmentos del vaso que se estaba besando, y mandó a volar la leche de chocolate que flotaba en sus manos, impactando a algún pobre iluso cerca de ahí. ¿Un ser de otro universo en Equestria? ¿¡Cómo era eso posible?

- Hey, espera un momento... ¿Quieres decir que alguien pudo cruzar entre universos? ¿¡Y QUE ESTA AQUÍ EN EQUESTRIA?

La pobre Screwball estaba muy asustada, tanto que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, algo que claramente logró que Discord se calmara un poco.

- Tranquila, cariño. Papi solo está algo preocupado que este extraño ser pueda poner en peligro nuestro reino - decía mientras abrazaba a su "hija" - Pero ya pondré a mis fieles seguidores a hacer su trabajo. Pronto no habrá que preocuparnos.

Volviendo con nuestra nueva protagonista, ella trataba de explicarle a la pequeña Lexy Lulamoon todo lo que había pasado, así como lo que el autor de la historia le había explicado sobre como llego ahí y porque era una pony ahora.

- ¿Espera, entonces eras una chica en otro mundo? - decía con cierta inocencia y emoción la pequeña potranca que acompañaba a Asagi - ¿Y dices que salvaste tu viejo mundo donde vivías y por ello terminaste aquí?

- Algo así. En efecto, eso fue lo que paso. - respondía a su pequeña anfitriona, para luego de nueva cuenta dirigirse sutilmente hacia el creador de esta historia. - Y gracias por ya explicarme todo lo que pasó. Eres mejor narrador que las otras historias que he estado.

- ¡Eres increíble! No miento, eres una en un millón. - para Lexy, Asagi era una especie de súper pony o algo así. - Ahora... si además fueras una unicornio o tuvieras magia...

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Que, acaso no bastó lo que te dije para que supieras que soy lo máximo?

- No es eso... eso solo que... - Lexy se puso algo preocupada. - Mi hermana Trixie... no sé que le paso. De repente se puso gris, y siente que todos la ignoran, aún si le intentamos hablar. La ventaja es que al menos ya le podemos hablar sin que trate de evadirnos.

- A eso se le llama ser emo, parte de la adolescencia. - Asagi parecía no tan interesada en el estado de Trixie.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO ES ESO! - Lexy parecía más preocupada que molesta. - Algo le paso, lo sé. Ella siempre quería ser la que sobresalía de nosotras, la que "brillaría por su fama", pero de repente, ¡POOF! Dice que nadie la escucha o ve, parece muñeca de trapo.

- Eh... ¿Alguien que me explique qué está pasando? ¿Narrador, o autor, como sea que te digan?

(Spoiler)

Por desgracia Asagi, ahora no te puedo decir. Si no, básicamente estaría revelándote cosas que no deberías enterarte tu o los lectores hasta después. Solo diré que algunos ponis están bajo cierta clase de corrupción.

(Spoiler)

- ¿Asagi? ¿Con quién hablas? - De nueva cuenta, Lexy se percató de las pequeñas "discusiones" que Asagi tenía con el autor, pero por obvias razones no sabía con quien hablaba.

- ¿Eh? Oh... Estaba hablando con... pues, digamos que puedo hablar con un "amigo" de otra dimensión.

- ¿Y cómo puedes hacer eso sin necesidad de usar magia? - Lexy cuestionaba un poco la cordura de su invitada.

- Bueno pues yo... - ni ella misma podía explicar el porqué podía romper la cuarta barrera. - No lo sé. Simplemente sé que puedo y ya. ¿Acaso quieres que te explique como un pony puede ver más allá de su mundo?

- ¡Claro, porque no! - respondió Lexy muy emocionada, lo cual en verdad que desconcertó a la recién llegada.

- Pues tendré que decepcionarte esta vez, que ni yo sé cómo o cuando obtuve ese don. Lo que si es que trae sus ventajas.

- ¿Como que clase de ventajas, Asagi?

- Pues digamos que así me puedo enterar de algunas cosas que pasaron o puede que pasen. - prosiguió Asagi - Como ahora que acabo de enterarme que al parecer no solo las ciudades están caóticas, sino que algunos ponis están corrompidos o algo así.

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Lexy reflejaban verdadera emoción.

- ¿Significa que ya sabes que le pasó a mi hermana?

La pobre Asagi no comprendía cómo es que esa pequeña potranca tenía tanta energía.

- Eh... eso aún no lo sé. Puede que sea eso, o puede que solo sean hormonas. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

- Mis padres salieron junto con mis otras hermanas para tratar de encontrar un bueno doctor. Hasta ahora no tuvimos suerte en los alrededores de Hoofington, así que fueron al centro de la ciudad para encontrar ayuda. No sé cuanto tarden en regresar.

En ese preciso momento, Asagi notó que en un costado de la joven Lexy, ella tenía una especie de marca con la forma de una máscara de tragedia y otra de comedia.

- Aguarda, ¿Qué es esa marca en tu costado? ¿No eres muy joven para tener un tatuaje?

- ¿Qué cosa? - Lexy se dio cuenta de que hablaba. - ¡Ah, esto! Es mi Cutie Mark, es una marca que representa mi talento especial.

- ¿Tu Cutie qué cosa? - Para Asagi eso era algo completamente nuevo.

- Cutie Mark. ¿Acaso de dónde vienes no...? Espera, olvidaba que eras de otro mundo - Lexy se mostro un poco apenada.

- Pues la verdad una marca en mi trasero es lo menos que me importa. Lo que busco saber es cuál será mi rol en todo esto. Ni siquiera mi "habilidad especial" me permitió saberlo.

- Quizás es algo que debas descubrir. ¡Tal y como tu Cutie mark! - Lexy parecía decidida a ayudar a Asagi - Supongo que puedes ir por aquí y tratar de ayudar a algunos, o quizás...

Al escuchar esto, una gran revelación llegó a Asagi.

- Eso explica el por qué el autor nunca me dijo que debía hacer. - pensó ella. - Quizás para eso me dio el rol de co-protagonista: Para que vaya a ayudar a otros y descubrir por mi cuenta que está pasando en este mundo, detenerlo y así volverme la protagonista principal. ¡Todo tiene sentido al fin!

- ¡Eso es, Lexy! ¡Debo encontrar la manera de ayudarte a ti y a tu familia!

- ¿Quieres decir que me ayudaras a curar a mi hermana? - Los ojos de Lexy brillaban como estrellas al escuchar lo que su huésped acababa de decir.

- A ti y a todo aquél que sea necesario para descubrir que es lo que está pasando en este mundo. - fue lo que dijo Asagi, mientras pensaba - Y solo así podre convertirme en la protagonista de esta historia. ¿Para qué arriesgarme a perder contra los supuestos "protas" cuando les puedo ganar al vencer a sus villanos?

Al escuchar esto, Lexy se puso a brincotear de alegría.

- ¡Sí! ¡Asagi nos salvará tal y como hizo en su mundo!

Al ver a la pequeña celebrar su pequeña hazaña como algo grande hizo sentir bastante feliz a Asagi, por lo menos para alguien ella era la protagonista.

- A ver, tranquila. Todavía no empiezo y ya te emocionaste.

- Lo lamento, es que no puedo contener mi emoción. - dijo la pequeña potranca, con gran felicidad.

- Bueno, como sea... Lo primero que debo hacer es ir a Hoofington para encontrar un medico y de paso a tus padres.

- Eso es fácil. Hay varios señalamientos en el camino. No tardarás en llegar.

- Gracias Lexy. Ahora si me disculpas... - decía mientras se volvía a poner de pie - Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer.

Asagi estaba ya cerca de salir del hogar de su pequeña invitada, cuando ésta la interrumpió.

- ¡Espera! ¿Prometes volver en cuanto encuentres al médico? - dijo con una cara capaz de derretir un corazón de hielo.

- Eso espero. Como probablemente diría mi yo de otra dimensión: "Volveré."

Una vez dicho esto, Asagi salió de la en realidad humilde fachada, encontrándose de nuevo bajo el extraño cielo cubierto de nubes rosas. A juzgar por la apariencia del cielo ya era de noche, pero la verdad la hora le importaba muy poco a ella, solo le importaba llegar lo más pronto posible al centro de Hoofington a ver si tenía suerte y daba con los padres de Lexy o al menos con un médico. Todo dependía de que tan irregular estuviera el terreno (el cual estaba lleno de subidas y bajadas), del clima (Que cambiaba de lluvia de leche achocolatada y un frio de los mil demonios), y de que tan lejos estuviera del centro de la ciudad (Que para su fortuna no estaba a más de unos cuantos minutos a pie...o mejor dicho, a pezuña). Sin embargo, lo difícil no sería llegar, sino dar con lo que buscaba, en especial cuando la ciudad había sido tomada casi por completo por Discord y sus seguidores.

Volviendo a la ubicación de Discord, éste había hecho llamar a quien bien podría considerar su máximo seguidor y posible mano derecha: Liquid Spear, líder y principal miembro de la recién formada "Legión de Discord", quienes había jurado lealtad al máximo maestro del caos esperando cambiar el régimen de Equestria por uno de pura anarquía. Sin embargo Liquid no era alguien de confiar, y bien llegado el momento pensaría incluso traicionar a Discord para tener su poder.

- ¡Ah, señor! Me alegra que me llamara - decía Liquid con su típica voz sombría - ¿Qué es lo que desea mi amo?

- Liquid Spear, bienvenido. - empezó a decir el temible dracónecuo - Necesito pedirte algo muy importante. Como sabrás, estoy disfrutando pasarla torturando a esa ilusa de Twilight y compañía, pero...

- ¿Y qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso alguien más ha tenido la desvergüenza de ponerse en su contra? - Liquid mostraba aparente lealtad, pero quizás solo era una mentira.

- Al parecer... - en eso Discord mostró la imagen de lo que parecía un cráter, pero con la forma de un pony - Tenemos un invasor de otro mundo aquí. No sé qué es lo que quiere o porque está aquí, pero si se que podría ser algo... peligrosa o peligroso para nosotros.

- ¿Un ser de otro mundo? ¿Algo así como de otro planeta o de otra realidad?

- Quizás. No sé mucho sobre ella, y al parecer el que venga de otro sitio me hace imposible de rastrearla con mi poder. Pero tú tienes más que los medios suficientes para encontrar a cualquier pony de interés, ¿No, Liquid?

- ¡Por supuesto, mi amo! Usted puede contar conmigo. - Liquid ya se pensaba largar de ahí cuando Discord lo detuvo por última ocasión.

- Más te vale que consigas la información sobre este ser lo más pronto posible. No querrás terminar como los otros, ¿o sí?

- Descuide, mi amo. Usted puede contar conmigo para lo que sea necesario...

Más ya al retirarse de la presencia de Discord, Liquid Spear murmuró algo más:

- ...Después de todo, el que la Legión consiga lo que quiere depende de usted. Pero no significa que siempre estaremos de su lado.

Mientras en cualquier reloj marcarían apenas las 8:00 a.m, el cielo indicaba que en realidad era de noche. Asagi apenas había llegado al centro de Hoofington, el cual físicamente era como mezclar la vida bulliciosa y nocturna de Manehattan con el estilo de arquitectura de Ponyville. Algo alejados de los grandes establecimientos y los edificios más altos (que apenas alcanzarían los 10 pisos de altura), se encontraba lo que parecía ser una escuela de magia para unicornios. Definitivamente para la recién llegada era algo bastante diferente a como vivía en el Netherworld como una Prinny. Mientras caminaba por las casi solitarias calles, no podía evitar notar que muchos de los ponis tenían colores opacos y casi grises, además de actuar como si estuvieran en trance.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos esos? - pensaba - ¿Será que la dichosa hermana de Lexy está igual que todos estos? Si tan solo el narrador me contara más sobre esto...

No había caminado mucho cuando de repente se topó con una pegaso de color gris y pelo amarillo. Sus ojos estaban viscos, y parecía algo perdida.

- Oye, tú, pony con alas... - Asagi no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarle - ¿Tú sabes que está pasando aquí?

- Eh, ¿Quién? - al parecer la otra pony ni siquiera había notado a Asagi.

- ¿Acaso eres tonta? ¡Estoy aquí!

Finalmente, la pegaso notó a la recién convertida en pony.

- Oh, ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Derpy Hooves, ¿Cual es el tuyo?

- ¡Yo soy Asagi Asagiri, La Protagonista Errante y pronto Protagonista Principal de esta historia!

Derpy no prestó nada de atención a lo que la recién llegada dijo.

- Perdona, ¿Que dijiste? No te entendí.

- ¡DIJE QUE SERE LA PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! - Asagi parecía molesta con la indiferencia de la pegaso.

- Eres algo extraña... ¡Me caes bien! - Derpy sin duda era de esas chicas que casi nada les causa mal - Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí en Hoofington?

- Pues yo solo busco a un dichoso médico que me ayude con una pony. - Empezó a contar - No sé si puedas ayudarme o...

- La verdad yo no sé qué pasó, solo estaba volando entregando correos, y ¡Bum! Me estrellé con esta especie de transporte aéreo y termine aquí.

Asagi se llevó una pezuña a la cara, definitivamente desesperada.

- Grandioso, esta ni siquiera tiene idea de por qué esta aquí. - pensaba acera de la pegaso. - Seguro no sabrá ni donde hay un médico.

- Amiga, ¿estás bien? - Derpy notó la reacción de Asagi, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a que otros reaccionaran así con ella. - ¿Dije algo malo?

- Pues solo que no me serás de gran ayuda. Solo ando buscando un buen doctor para curar a la hermana de una... amiga - Asagi tuvo algunos problemas diciendo esto último, ya que no le interesaba tanto la amistad y esas cosas.

- ¿Y ella como es?

- ¡¿Acaso debo darte todos los detalles! - La pobre ya se estaba empezando a desesperar. - Es una unicornio de color azul y de pelo de un azul más claro con una marca en un costado que...

- ¿Entonces conoces a esa pony que estaba en el transporte aéreo?

Al escuchar eso, Asagi se quedó todavía más que desconcertada. Lexy le había mencionado acerca de sus hermanas, pero ¿En verdad una de ellas estaba en una especie de transporte volador?

- Wow, wow, wow... ¿Dijiste que hay una pony con esas características a bordo del transporte con el que chocaste?

- Eso dije. ¿No es la pony que buscabas? - Derpy al parecer ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que Asagi necesitaba.

- Aguarda, yo no dije que la... - fue entonces que se le vino a la mente algo: Si una de sus hermanas estaba a bordo, y si encima seguramente estaba secuestrada, ella la salvaría y el mundo la vería como una heroína. - De hecho, si. Justo eso hacía, estaba buscándola. ¿Sabes donde la podría encontrar?

- Pues estas de suerte, que ella estaba a bordo de un transporte aéreo con el cuál choqué. - Pareciera que el golpe dejó a Derpy con cierta falta de memoria - Estoy seguro que lo podrás ver desde esa colina de allá.

Derpy señaló a una pequeña colina que estaba casi a las afueras de Hoofington, por fortuna no muy lejos de donde estaban. Asagi ya estaba más que desesperada por un poco de acción.

- De acuerdo... gracias, eh...

- Derpy Hooves.

- Eso. Yo me voy por ahora... Por lo mientras, deberías ver a un doctor.

Justo se iba marchando ya nuestra nueva protagonista cuando Derpy le gritó:

- ¡Pero él está muy ocupado tratando de salvar Equestria! ¿Y cómo sabes que es mi esposo?

Una vez en la colina, Asagi notó que, en efecto, entre las nubes de algodón de azúcar y apenas visible en la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraba una especie de vehículo aéreo similar a un barco carguero, pero impulsado en el aire con ayuda de potentes motores. El tamaño de la nave era lo suficientemente grande como para traer cientos de personas (o en este caso ponis) a bordo. Y si Derpy no se equivocaba, una de las hermanas de Lexy se encontraba a bordo.

- A ver, analicémoslo: A bordo de esa cosa se encuentra la hermana de Lexy. Por lo visto es un transporte militar, así que seguramente tendré que patear traseros. Ahora, ¿Dónde fue que puse mis armas?

Tratando de buscar sus armas entre sus ropas, Asagi recordó algo muy importante:

- ¡Es cierto! Las perdí al volar la nave Yoshitsuna. ¡Esto no podía ser mejor!

De cierta manera sabía que sería suicidio arrojarse a atacar sin nada para atacar, pero conociéndola mejor...

- ¡Bah, qué más da! Igual y encuentro armas por ahí.

Y así sin más, Asagi dio un potente salto y aterrizó encima de la nave. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Quizás Asagi es como Pinkie Pie y no respeta la física.  
>Como sea, ella sin más consiguió infiltrarse dentro del vehículo a través de los conductos de ventilación, y tratando de averiguar qué pasaba. En un momento, pudo escuchar a un par de ponis hablando de cosas que no comprendía.<p>

- ¿Por qué es que el amo necesita a todos ellos? - escucho hablar a un pony macho de edad ya adulta.

- ¿Que no recuerdas lo que dijo? - respondió otro pony macho pero de voz más gruesa - Discord pidió llevarle a los ponis que ya tuvieran mayoría de edad de Hoofington y eso haremos.

- Aun así me pregunto con que propósito los quiere. ¿Acaso los piensa volver a nuestro lado o solo los quiere para divertirse?

- No lo sé. Tú sabes que el amo es muy espontáneo.

Asagi no comprendía exactamente de que hablaban ellos, pero estaba segura que lo descubriría ya después. Por ahora debía dar con donde fuera que estuviera la unicornio hermana de Lexy, si es que en verdad estaba ahí.  
>Luego de recorrer varias ventilaciones, y sudando ya por el exceso del calor dentro de estas (sin mencionar que sus ropas algo apretadas por su nueva forma pony la hacían sudar aun peor), Asagi finalmente alcanzó a encontrar una pequeña rendija, encontrando lo que parecía una celda de contención. Y dentro de ella, había una unicornio físicamente muy parecida a Lexy, solamente que de mayor tamaño, indicando su mayor edad, además de que su Cutie mark representaba una bruja (igualmente pony) atravesando la luna.<p>

- Ella debe ser la hermana de Lexy. - pensó Asagi - Su color no es gris ni parece una robot. Seguro no es de quien ella hablaba, pero más vale prevenir.

Saliendo de los túneles de ventilación afuera de la celda de dicha unicornio, muy para la sorpresa de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - gritó la prisionera, al notar a Asagi salir con gran potencia del techo.

Aun cubierta de sudor y de algunos restos de metal y polvo, Asagi trató de lucir lo más heroica posible frente a ella.

- ¿Tú debes de ser Trixie, no? - Asagi utilizó su voz más ruda y sería posible, solo para recibir como respuesta:

- Eh... no. Mi nombre es Mixie Lulamoon. - Mixie parecía más que confundida. - Trixie es mi hermana.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE TU NO ERES TRIXIE? ¡TU HERMANA LEXY ME DIJO QUE SU HERMANA SE ENCONTRABA MAL Y SOLO TE HE VISTO A TI EN PROBLEMAS! - de nueva cuenta, Asagi volvió a su voz alocada.

- Aguarda, ¿conoces a mi hermana Lexy? - Mixie la miró con mayor interés.

- Si, tu hermanita me pidió ir a buscar a tu hermana Trixie o a un médico para ella. La historia corta: Me topé con una pegaso despistada y ella me dijo que una de las hermanas de Lexy estaba aquí, creí que eras Trixie, pero ahora voy a rescatarte.

- Bueno, al menos alguien vino a mi rescate - Mixie no parecía demasiado animada por que Asagi la sacara de ahí. - Como sea, ¿Cuál es tu plan de escape?

- Pfft, ¿quién necesita un plan?

En ese instante, dos ponis de tierra armados con metralletas entraron a la misma habitación de contención.

- ¡Alto ahí, intrusa! - Asagi se quedó congelada al escuchar a los guardias justo tras de ella.

- Eh... Hola. - Respondió ella mientras empezaba a dar la vuelta. - ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

- Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti - los guardias no estaban nada felices con la intrusa. - ¿Cómo es que una pony como tú se infiltró en nuestro transporte de alta seguridad?

- Si fuera de alta seguridad, no me tendrían aquí, ¿Oh si?

Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro, bastantes confundidos. Aprovechando esto, Asagi se lanzó contra ambos guardias, golpeándolos en la cara y en la cabeza para dejarlos K.O. sorprendiendo por completo a Mixie, que nunca esperaba tanta habilidad de Asagi.

- ¿¡Acaso acabas de dejar a dos guardias completamente inconscientes con solo tus pezuñas? - la pony prisionera no daba crédito a sus ojos.

- Si... no es tan difícil como crees. - respondió como si nada mientras tomaba las armas de los guardias. - Ahora apártate de la puerta de la celda un momento.

Asagi apenas dijo eso y abrió fuego contra la puerta de la celda. Mixie se apartó de ésta casi al instante, mientras la puerta era destrozada por las balas, hasta que por fin cayó al suelo.

Una vez liberada, Mixie salió algo asustada de su cautiverio, siguiendo a la pony que todavía seguía caminando en solo dos patas.

- Creo que te debo esta, amiga. - esta palabra no le hizo mucha gracia a Asagi, de cierta forma era igual que Twilight en un principio - Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Tú solo dime Asagi Asagiri. O si prefieres "La Verdadera Protagonista" o "La mejor pony en Equestria".

- Ugh, grandioso. Otra Trixie, lo que me faltaba - Mixie no tardó en compararla con su hermana corrompida, lo cual ya empezó a agotar la paciencia de la protagonista errante.

- Tú solo sígueme y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- Y bueno, ¿Qué tienes en mente para escapar, Asagi?

- Lo más lógico es hacer que esta cosa aterrice. - comenzó a explicar - Solo debemos encontrar la sala de controles, tratar de bajar la nave...

En eso, se empezaron a escuchar el trote de varios ponis guardias aproximándose a donde ellas estaban.

- ...Y tratar de evitar que nos capturen. ¡Sígueme, Minie!

- ¡Mi nombre es Mixie! - le gritó la unicornio mientras empezaban a correr.

Mientras las dos corrían de sus persecutores, abriéndose camino disparando a las puertas hasta derribarlas, Mixie no pudo evitar empezar a cuestionar a su "salvadora".

- ¿Y tú de donde dices que vienes, Asagi? ¿Ponyville, Manehattan o Fillydelphia?

- No tengo la menor idea de dónde queda todo eso. – respondía Asagi algo confusa mientras derribaba otra puerta. – Digamos que soy algo nueva por aquí.

- ¿Vienes de afuera de Equestria? – la otra unicornio estaba sorprendida - ¿Y exactamente de dónde?

- Del Netherworld, bueno, de uno de los muchos que hay – empezó a comentar – Y no, ni siquiera está en este universo tuyo.

Al escuchar eso, Mixie se detuvo en seco. Ya estaba bastante agitada por el huir de los guardias y encima toda revuelta por lo que Asagi le contaba.

- Hey, espera un minuto. ¿¡Entonces vienes de otro universo ajeno a Equestria?

- Pues yo… - los pasos de los guardias eran cada vez más fuertes, indicando que tan cerca estaban – Mejor que tu hermana te explique todo en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

Mientras la protagonista errante volvía a echar a correr, Mixie estaba bastante confundida para seguirla, pero prefirió hacerlo a quedarse a ser atrapada de nuevo.  
>Finalmente, y luego de correr casi 2 kilómetros, las dos llegaron al cuarto de mandos de la nave. Para su desgracia…<p>

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – respondió el conductor de la nave al ver a las dos ponis entrar de repente. Y no estaba solo.

Dentro del cuarto había como otros diez o quizás quince guardias dispuestos a eliminar a las intrusas, así que debían darse prisa si no querían terminar hechas queso.

- Eh… ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Asagi? – murmuró Mixie a su compañera.

- Creo que luego me agradecerás esto… - fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrar a Mixie de repente y arrojarla contra el piloto, mientras sacaba sus metralletas y abría fuego contra el resto de los guardias. Dando un salto para esquivar las balas de sus opositores, Asagi empezó a dispararles a los guardias dentro del cuarto, derribándolos casi al instante. En apenas diez segundos, los guardias yacían en el suelo, eliminados, mientras ella simplemente recargaba y recogía munición, no sin antes bloquear el acceso al cuarto de mandos para evitar que los otros guardias las atacaran.  
>En cuanto Mixie pudo ponerse de nuevo en pie, notó que estaba encima de un piloto inconsciente, y que Asagi estaba tratando de controlar la nave. Además notó que ella reunió los cuerpos de todos los guardias y los usó para bloquear el acceso.<p>

- ¿Qué… diantres pasó mientras estaba inconsciente? – Ella estaba que no lo creía - ¿Acaso tú hiciste todo esto?

- Si. ¿No creías que yo era una inútil que no sabe hacer nada, o sí? – le contestó Asagi haciendo una pose heróica.

- De hecho…

Luego de una típica caída sacada de un anime, Asagi le gritó:

- ¡YO HE ENTRENADO TODA MI VIDA PARA SER LA PROTAGONISTA DE ALGÚN JUEGO DESPÚES QUE EL MIO SE CANCELÓ, Y AHORA TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SERLO EN ESTA HISTORIA Y OBVIAMENTE NO SOY UNA INÚTIL SIN IDEA DE QUE PASA!

Mixie prefirió callarse mientras su compañera volvía a los paneles de control, tratando de averiguar cómo hacer aterrizar la nave, y también averiguar a donde se dirigía esta. Ya afuera parecía haber amanecido en dos ocasiones (Cosa que confundió un poco a Asagi), y se podía ver una enorme ciudad bulliciosa, decorada con la gigantesca estatua de una pony sosteniendo una antorcha. Al verlo, Mixie reconoció de inmediato el lugar.

-¡Mira, estamos en Manehattan! – dijo con gran júbilo.

- ¿En dónde dices, o con que se come?

- Oh, cierto, que tú no eres de por aquí. – agregó la unicornio, aunque no con mucho gusto – Es una de las más grandes ciudades en Equestria, además de que esta cerca de la costa.  
>- De acuerdo, entonces aterrizaremos aquí… - Asagi no supo que presionó que terminó dirigiendo la nave contra el suelo, por fortuna a una velocidad apenas suficiente para aterrizar sin hacer volar todo.<br>La protagonista errante había conseguido salvar a una de las hermanas de Lexy, seguramente también a otros tantos ponis prisioneros, y ahora se encontraba en las afueras de Manehattan, sin imaginar lo que probablemente encontraría ahí. Por fortuna o por desgracia podría dar incluso con los otros héroes de la historia, pero eso lo dirá el tiempo.

_Continuará…_


End file.
